Pecados Capitales
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Pecado? No lo creo, aquellas sensaciones que nosotros somos capaces de dar les llamaría... Bajas pasiones humanas. Si eso. Los humanos son tan interesante, que es divertido jugar con ellos de vez en cuando...
1. Prólogo

**Bueno. antes que nada los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen (Si no tenga por seguro que Kaito, Gakupo y Len serían míos de mi)**

**Este es mi primer Fic sobre Vocaloid, así que tengo muchas esperanzas de que sea bien recibido. Me base un poco en las historias de la saga Evil. Quizás pueda parecerse un poco en cuanto a la trama. Pero solo un poco (ehehe) Lo demás, es obra y gracia mía.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-Estoy demasiado aburrido.- dijo con voz cansada aquel rey supremo de las tinieblas.

-Últimamente ha habido muy poco trabajo señor.- Dijo uno de los subordinados observando detenidamente su agenda.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono algo… molesto.

-Verá…- dijo un joven de cabellos castaños algo nervioso ante la reacción del Señor.- Últimamente los humanos se han vuelto muy… como decirlo.- El Señor de las tinieblas enarco una ceja.- ¿Sensibles? Bueno valga la redundancia, muy humanos.

-Explícate imbécil.- dijo fastidiado aquel elegante hombre.

-Lo que aquí Abigor quiere decir – interrumpió un demonio de cabellos rubios.- Es que los humanos han olvidado como entregarse a las bajas pasiones de ellos mismos, ahora son más sensibles, más razonables y solo les importa el bien del prójimo.- al ver que a su Señor le pasaba un brillo de odio puro se corrigió.- Tenemos unos cuantos violadores, asesinos, personas malas etc. Pero ya no tenemos a los pecadores como antes… Señor

Aquel hombre de cabellos negros, con su elegante traje rojo sangre, se levanto de su cómoda silla y camino lenta y peligrosamente a sus vasallos que comenzaron a poner cara de terror.

-Son tan inútiles.- Dijo en un suspiro.- Manda a llamar a los seis.

-¿Señor?- cuestiono aquel rubio.- A… A… ¿los seis?

-¿Estas sordo idiota o qué?- contesto levemente molesto.

-¡No señor!- dicho esto salió de aquel enorme y lujoso salón.

El Señor de las tiniebla, espero pacientemente en medio de aquel lujoso salón, esperando que entraran sus seis más preciados demonios. Se abrieron las enormes puertas de aquel salón y seguido de aquel chico rubio, entraron seis demonios, algo… molestos.

-Aquí están Señor.- dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia, dicho esto se perdió en algún lugar del enorme salón.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Señor?- dijo un demonio de barba negra en forma de candado.

-Eh notado que el mundo humano se ha puesto algo aburrido.- dijo caminado alrededor de esos seis demonios.- Quiero algo de diversión.- un brillo rojizo destello en los seis pares de ojos.

Se escucharon risas y aplausos de gozo. Por fin habría algo de trabajo en el mundo humano. Entonces el señor de las tinieblas alzo su mano derecha con aquel anillo de oro y un rubí incrustado y hablo.

-Hijos míos les doy la bendición; Asmodeo, Belcebú, Mammon, Belfegor, Amon y Leviatán. Tienen todo mi permiso para conseguirme un jugoso y suculento pecador. Vayan hijos míos y derramen aquellos pecados que el hombre tanto desea y anhela como a la vida eterna.

-Si señor.- dijeron al unisón todos los demonios, hicieron su reverencia y salieron del lugar.

-Señor.- se acerco el que respondía al nombre de Abigor.- ¿Falta uno no cree?

-Lo sé.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Creíste que yo me quedaría sentado a esperar? También merezco un poco de diversión.

Dicho esto, ambos demonios sonrieron cómplices. Obviamente aquellos humanos que fueran víctimas de los placeres más bajos de los humanos, serían los títeres de los deseos de aquellos peligrosos y sedientos demonios.

Los siete pecados capitales, comenzarían a ser difundidos por el mundo Humano.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola LectoraLector mío!_

_Como lo mencione en otro Fic, tengo muchas ideas y este es una de ellas. Debo decir que cuando vi solo dos capitulos de la saga evil se me vino esta idea. Así que espero no se parezcan las tramas. Me base más en las canciones, bueno como sea, mi imaginación me ayudo con este proyecto._

_Espero que sea bien recibido por ti. No eh leído nada relacionado con esto, ni nada por el estilo, y si se parece a otras historias, te pido que me lo hagas saber._

_Bueno este es solo el prologo. Ya vienen los pecados._

_Los demonios que menciono aquí, son los que están más relacionados con los pecados y a los que se creen son los que originan el pecado. En fin si te gusto dejame un review picandole al botoncito de abajo._

_Andyy'_


	2. Lujuria

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo pido prestados un momento a los personajes y juego con ellos.**

**Mi primera victima es Gakupo (ooh sii) **

**Disfrútalo**

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Lujuría<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué debo hacer para poder obtener ese placer que hace años me fue otorgado?<p>

¡Necesito tener ese fuego inundando mi ser!

¡Solo quiero ser víctima de aquellas sensaciones en donde yo sea el mayor beneficiado!

-Véndeme tu alma- había dicho una voz

Sorprendido volteé a ver en todas direcciones por aquel enorme lugar al que llamaba casa.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté algo dudoso.- ¡qué quieres!

-Ya te dije.- decía divertido.- Tú alma Gakupo.

En la sala, en _mi _sala se encontraba un hombre de no más de treinta años, cabello negro barba en forma de candado negra vestido con un elegante Smoking, camisa blanca y una corbata roja sangre. En su mano derecha sostenía una copa con un líquido violeta. En pocas palaras era un hombre de dinero.

-¿Estás loco?- dije acercándome a mi invitado.- No puedo venderte mi alma estúpido. ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre…- dijo bebiendo de ese extraño líquido.- Es Asmodeo; pero Dime As.

-¿Asmodeo?- Desde pequeño fui muy religioso y sabía que ese nombre pertenecía alguien peligroso.- ¿Un demonio?

-Vamos Gakupo.- se levanto del sillón y camino como un animal salvaje hacía mi.- Eso suena muy… grotesco; pero sí, soy el demonio de la Lujuria. El que te puede dar ese placer que tanto anhelas, solo es cuestión de que te entregues a mí…

Iba retrocediendo lentamente, tratando de evitar contacto con él. ¿Cómo fue que aquel demonio en cuerpo de hombre estaba en mi casa frente a mis propios ojos?

Sus pasos felinos y decididos hacían que retrocediera más y más, hasta que desafortunadamente choque contra un pilar de mi enorme casa. Camino hasta quedar a centímetros de mí, sus ojos verdes eran dos orbes hipnotizantes… Todo de él era hipnotizaste, bello y te indicia al pecado.

-¿Sabes que es lo más triste Gakupo?- decía a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, dejándome oler su aliento a licor.- Qué tu posees una belleza increíble y que si tú haces el trato conmigo podrías tener a cuanta mujer y a cuan hombre quisieras… Si tan solo aceptaras...-dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Me quede callado, y observe con terror como su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar mi pecho sobre mis ropas. Su mirada destilaba lujuria, placer y deseo. Quería sentirme así, quería experimentar aunque fuese una vez más esos sentimientos y placeres que experimente con _ella. _ Con la mujer que por primera vez en mi vida tuve una experiencia sexual.

-Gakupo.- susurro en mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciera.- Se que quieres.- lamió mi lóbulo haciendo que mis piernas temblaran; de pronto su voz sonó como aquella melodiosa voz que me había enamorado y me había destrozado.- Vamos Gaku… Solo disfruta y hazme disfrutar…

-¡aléjate!- di un manotazo a su mano que comenzaba a colarse por mi camisa.- ¡Tú no eres ella!- él se reía.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo, aceptaría?

-¡Vamos Gakupo!- decía cada vez más divertido.- Mírate.- señalo un espejo a mi lado izquierdo, con temor hice caso.- ¿Ves esos bellos orbes violetas? Son extraordinarios, felinos, encantadores y únicos. ¿Puedes ver ese cabello lila? Es largo, sedoso y muy bello. ¿Has admirado alguna vez ese cuerpo de Dios? Tonificado… Delicado y un digno sirviente del placer… Digno de un joven como tú de veintitrés años. ¡Tan solo mírate! ¿Quién no cedería ante ti?

Me señalo con sus manos grandes y yo solo atine a mirarme más detenidamente. Desde pequeño siempre pensé que el tener ese color de ojos y cabello me hacía diferente y era por eso que nadie me aceptaba, además de que mis rasgos eran muy finos para ser el de un hombre. Pero ahora que él mencionaba eso, tenía razón. Mi cuerpo era el de un adonis; delgado, marcado y fuerte; mi cabello como él había dicho era largo, sedoso y brillante, cuando lo traía desordenado me hacía ver mucho más atractivo. Mis ojos eran por descendencia de familia y me hacían ver mucho más atractivo. ¿Quién no cedería ante mí?

-Cualquiera caería rendida a tus pies.- contesto leyendo mis pensamientos.- Solo es cuestión de que me lo pidas Gakupo, y yo con gusto lo haré, solo que ya sabes el precio.

Me miraba en el espejo. Él me estaba ofreciendo lo que yo por años estuve anhelando. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Eso no era caer en la tentación del demonio? ¿No era comer pecado? ¿Dónde quedaba la satisfacción que yo podría obtener? ¿El placer, el deseo, la pasión? Me saco de mis pensamientos y se acerco lentamente a mí, colocándose a mis espaldas y susurrándome a mi odio algunas otras palabras.

-Si aceptas…-susurró.- Podre darte riqueza, poder, serás alguien más que un simple estudiante de artes; podrás tener a cuantos quieras con tan solo _desearlo_… ¿Qué dices?- me miro a través del espejo.

-Yo…Yo…-tartamudeaba.- No sé…

-Vamos.- susurro con lascivia en mi oído.- Acepta.

Su mano izquierda comenzó a ascender por mi pecho cubierto con mi camisa, coló su mano fría por debajo de ella, y comenzó a masajear mi estomago. Por inercia cerré los ojos, ya que podía sentir venir aquellas sensaciones, aquellos sentimientos que hace años no sentía. Comenzaba a sentir ese tan extrañado calor en mi cuerpo. Solo sentía como su mano comenzaba a subir más y más hasta toparse con uno de mis pezones ya erectos por el placer. Abrí un poco los ojos y pude ver en sus ojos verdes aquel brillo: Excitación, lujuria y placer.

Pero todo se vino abajo en un santiamén. El divertido, se lamia los labios mientras caminaba despreocupado hacía la sala; yo estaba completamente frustrado y me había dejado emocionado.

-Se siente bien... ¿No es así?- dijo divertido-

-Yo…- decía sin salir de mi estupor.

-Vamos, ya acepta. Tengo cosas que hacer.- se sentó en el mueble.- ¿Entonces?

No podía negar que aquellas sensaciones me habían llevado al pasado y me hicieron anhelar lo que hacía tiempo deseaba. Pero aún así tenía esa duda de si estaba haciendo bien o mal. Sin pensarlo dos veces le respondí.

-Acepto.

El sonrió y en sus orbes verdes hubo un destello rojizo.

Ese día consumimos el trato. De muchas maneras. Me llevo al éxtasis en cuestión de minutos y me hizo disfrutar aquellas sensaciones que había anhelado; me poseyó, disfrute llegue al orgasmo innumerables de veces. Jamás había tenido relaciones con un hombre y mucho menos con un Demonio, pero aquellas sensaciones eran mucho más fuertes que con una simple mujer o con un simple mortal. Él solo se limito a satisfacerme y se lo agradecí. Se limito a tocarme a succionar, lamer, sentir y degustar de toda mi anatomía prendiendo fuego en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Solo eran los cuerpos de dos hombres que necesitad de placer y contacto se daban satisfacción el uno al otro. Creo que lo hicimos en la sala. No sabía bien, solo fui consciente de cada una de las sensaciones que sentía y que se quedaban grabadas a fuego. Solo eso. Fue tanto el esfuerzo y tanta la fricción entre ambos cuerpos que me comencé a sentir cansado y me abandoné al sueño.

.

.

.

.

De la noche a la mañana había pasado a ser algo más que un simple estudiante de artes. Mi posición económica mejoro gracias a un "benefactor" que estaba dispuesta a ayudarme en mi misión de ser un buen artista. Tanto hombres como mujeres adoraban mi figura, comencé a ser popular entre las chicas y la envía de los jóvenes comenzó a hacer más notoria.

Al principio pensé que era suerte. Pero después recordaba que no era suerte. Era de cierta manera el pacto que había hecho con el Diablo mediante un subordinado suyo. Y eso me lo recordaba aquella marca que Asmodeo había dejado en mi cuerpo cuando él me proporcionó placer al máximo. Una mordida en el cuello, s notaba que eran dientes afilados. Me había sacado sangre y por medio de ello, él así había finalizado el pacto. Era por eso que tenía que usar un listón color morado para que cubriera esa herida. Y las chicas creían que ese listón me hacía ver mucho más atractivo.

Por mi lista pasaron un sinfín de chicas. Desde estudiantes de universidad, amas de casa, madres, hijas, novias, inclusive algunas religiosas. Ninguna se podía resistir a mis encantos, y los hicimos en un sinfín de lugares y posiciones. En los baños, el lugares públicos, en mi casa, hoteles, fiestas, casas ajenas; etc. Pero eso era lo que le ponía la adrenalina a la situación y la hacía mucho más evidente y placentera. Algunas eran extremadamente buenas en su labor, otras me dejaban algo satisfecho y otras tantas que aunque no me dejaran completamente feliz, las obligaba a levarme a la cúspide del placer. Al principio solo era búsqueda del placer, pero poco a poco mis deseos se fueron retorciendo día con día, contacto con contacto y el simple hecho de solo poseer a chicas ya no me complacía del todo... quería más_ necesitas más._

Entonces comencé a levarlas a mi lujosa casa a las afueras de Venecia, comencé a darles peticiones algo extrañas, pero ellas sin queja alguna me complacían. Comencé a ser sadomasoquista, masoquista y en algunas veces era un sádico sexual. Algunas chicas eran víctimas del miedo, pero las reconfortaba lo más que podía les daba el placer que yo quería recibir a cambio. Otras tantas compartían mis mismos gustos y dábamos rienda suelta en la cama.

En la escuela era famoso por mis deslices con todas y cada unas de las chicas de la escuela de Artes. Entre los chicos comencé a ganar cierta admiración y cierto desprecio por ser el centro de atención de todas ellas.

-Gakupo.- decía mi más cercano amigo Kaito.- Estás en terreno peligroso. ¿Qué tal si una chica sale embarazada o algo por el estilo?

-Kaito.- decía divertido.- Eso no sucederá

-¿Como lo sabes?- decía incrédulo.

-Solo lo sé.- me acerque a su rostro y mire su ligero rubor.- Además… ¿Cómo se que no lo dices por celos?

-¡Idiota!- dijo levente sonrojado.

-Tranquilo Kaito.- sonreí seductoramente.- Por ahora no me apetecen los chicos.

Dicho esto me fui dejando a mi amigo un poco colorado y apenado.

Y si, tenía razón, todavía no había llegado el momento en el que me sentía traído por ningún hombre, aunque podía notar que algunos sentían esa atracción hacía mi. Pero todo cambio cuando fui invitado a una fiesta de una amiga de la universidad.

-Vamos Gaku.- decía la rubia.- Es la fiesta de mi hermano

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer yo ahí?-decía con fastidio.- Es la fiesta de él, ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

-Porque…-se sonrojo.- Te estoy invitando.-

-Ah.- un brillo de placer cruzo por mis orbes violetas.- Entiendo Neru. Estaré ahí

Dicho esto bese la comisura de sus labios y ella sonrió coquetamente.

-Te espero.

Ese día en la noche era la fiesta de cumpleaños por la mayoría de edad del hermano de una chica de la universidad; con la cual ya había tenido mis encuentros muy satisfactorios por cierto. Y esa noche repetiría aquella situación con la despampanante rubia Neru. Solo vestí algo sencillo: Un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa rojo vino con los primeros dos botones abiertos, y mi cabello largo lo agarré en una alta coleta dejando algunos mechones sueltos y mi flequillo corto de siempre. Una vez arreglado y listo para arrasar con cuanta mujer seme atravesará Salí en coche hacía esa fiesta.

-Bienvenido Joven Kamui.- dijo aquel mayordomo viejo.- Pase, disfrute de la fiesta

-Gracias.- dije entregándole mi chaqueta negra.

La casa era enorme, más bien, parecía una mansión. Aquel lugar mínimo debía de tener más de quinientas personas invitadas. Justo en el momento en el que entré capté toda la atención de aquellas mujeres y chicos que había en la fiesta. Solo sonreí victorioso. Hoy habría un buen banquete, me dije a mí mismo. Camine por los alrededores dejando que las chicas soltaran suspiros por mí, y me comieran con la mirada, mientras tanto yo, con mis ojos buscaba a las que serían mis futuras compañeras en este camino de placer. Encontré a varias candidatas. Una chica de cabello aguamarina largo, una chica de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo tono, una rubia –que no era Neru.- y otras más. Pero lo que llamó demasiado mi atención fue aquel chico parecido en extremo a mi pequeña Anfitriona Neru.

-¡Gakupo!- hablo mi anfitriona- Viniste, que alegría.- rozo ciertas partes de mi cuerpo llevándome al borde del delirio.

-Hola Neru.- conteste el saludo efusivo- ¿El festejado? Debo de darle mis felicitaciones.

-¡oh claro!-dijo colgándose de mi brazo.- Vamos te presentaré a Nero.

Y el famoso hermanito de aquella chica era el niño que momentos atrás me había llamado la atención. Al llegar a donde estaba él y un grupo de amigos suyos no pude evitar comerlo con la mirada. Tenía un fino cuerpo delgado y algo tonificado, su cabello rubio era corto y rebelde, lo hacía ver muy atractivo; sus ojos eran de un sorprendente color azul, como el del cielo. Su piel era blanca y se veía tan suave… Al momento de procesar todo eso, caí en la cuenta de que _él_ tenía que pasar por mis manos y tenía que degustar su anatomía.

-Nero, mira él es mi amigo Gakupo.- comento su hermana mayor.

-Un gusto.- dije sonriéndole seductoramente.- Gakupo Kamui

-Nero Akita.- sonrió él de forma dulce.

"_Perfecto… Él tiene que ser mío"_

Lo mire unos instantes. Y él me observo igual. Después de forma cómplice los dos sonreímos.

Había caído en mis redes.

.

.

.

.

-Gaku…Gaku… po… Ah… yo…- susurraba entre jadeos

-Nero…Silencio…- le decía

Aquella estrecha entrada era tan cálida que me excitaba con mucha mayor frecuencia. ¿Cómo jamás pensé en probar algo con los hombres? Ahora comprendía que mi placer no se limitaba con las mujeres. También había placer con hombres. Jóvenes era mucho mejor. Ambos habíamos desaparecido de aquella tediosa fiesta después de tres horas. Él me había conducido a una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar, habíamos entrado y puesto seguro. Sin mediar palabras ambos comenzamos con un ataque voraz a los labios. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, como el de una chica, pero con un sabor mucho mejor, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante mis caricias y comenzó a ceder a cada uno de mis caprichos.

Lamió, probó, degusto y mordió todo lo que le ordene. Llevándome al placer en momentos únicos. Después fue mi turno, toque, lamí, mordí, deguste, saboree todas las partes de su fina anatomía. Él gemía, se retorcía de pacer y pedía más. Yo solo sonreía orgulloso mientras mi ego se elevaba más y más.

-Gakupo… más… yo… quiero…. Más… ¡Gakupo!- jadeaba más y más.

Solo sentía como su estrecha entrada comenzaba a abrazarme con mucha mayor fuerza y veía venir el tan ansiado orgasmo para ambos. Lo masturbe unas cuantas veces más para que él llegue conmigo al éxtasis. En segundos había derramado toda su semilla en mí; lo embestí unas cuantas veces más y yo derrame la mía en su interior.

A lo lejos distinguimos un gemido. Ambos volteamos sorprendidos al ver que la persona que nos observaba era nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Nero. Neru.

-¿Ne... Neru?- dijo totalmente asustado el chico, pero sin moverse un momento.

-Gakupo… Nero…-decía con lascivia.

El verla excitada y algo colorada hizo que mi miembro tomará vida otra vez. Sin salirme del cuerpo de su hermano, le tendí una mano. Ella temerosa, se acerco hacía nosotros dos, Neru estaba horrorizado al ver a su hermano y que ella lo encontrará en tal situación. Una vez ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la besé con pasión. Y comencé a moverme dentro del cuerpo de Neru. Él empezó a soltar gemidos y olvido por completo de quien era la persona que se encontraba con nosotros. Fue rápido el movimiento pero ella quedo a horcadas de Nero dándome la espalda. ÉL tenía libre acceso a la vista de su hermana y mientras yo lo penetraba comenzaba a quitarle la ropa a su hermana. Ambos comenzaron a gemir de placer y yo solo me dedique a disfrutar de todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Al ver que él no hacía ningún movimiento y solo se dedicaba a mirar el ahora ya desnudo cuerpo de su hermana, tome sus manos y las coloque en sus pechos. ÉL me miro desconcertado pero le sonreí coquetamente en señal de que podía y debía hacerlo. Sin más comenzó masajearlos.

En cuestión de minutos quedo olvidado que ellos eran hermanos y ambos me daban placer, yo solo me dejaba amar. Después como era debido les di placer a los dos mientras ellos mismos se daban placer. Se olvido que eran hermanos, y que estaban con un extraño teniendo sexo, lo único importante en ese momento era el disfrutar al máximo aquellas sensaciones que quizás no se repetirían. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces penetre a los hermanos Akita. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces habíamos tenido sexo en diferentes posiciones. Solo fui consciente de los innumerables orgasmos que tuvimos los tres.

Cuando los tres estuvimos fatigados nos tumbamos en la cama, perlados de sudor y satisfechos. Había sido la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido. Cerré los ojos pensando en que con os hombres podía alcanzar mucha mayor excitación y mucho mayor placer que con una mujer. Bueno, no importaba mientras me dejaran satisfecho no importaba si fuera chico o chica.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nero.- dije con una sonrisa

-Gra… gracias.- decía reponiéndose del orgasmo.

Voltee a verlos, y ambos hermanos se seguían siendo presos de la pasión y lujuria. Ambos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. Sonreí complacido. Me levante y me coloque mis ropas. Era momento de darles algo de privacidad a los hermanos.

Salí de la habitación sigilosamente y me escabullí a la fiesta. Estuve disfrutando platicando con una que otra chica hasta que fui el centro de atención de las chicas en las que me había fijado.

-¿Y como se llaman señoritas?- decía con voz seductora.-

-Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina.- Estudio en la escuela de música.

-Soy Meiko Sakine.- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños.- Soy modelo de una famosa revista.

-Sí, ya te eh visto en algunas fotografías.- Le sonreí y se sonrojo.

-Gracias…

-Yo me llamo Rin Kagamine- Dijo la rubia algo parecida a Neru.- Soy estudiante de preparatoria, para ser más precisos compañera de Nero.

-Un gusto chicas.- dije sonriéndole a cada unas de ellas.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?- dijo la morena.

-Gakupo Kamui, para servirles

Ellas soltaron risitas nerviosas y coquetas. Ya estaban en mis redes. Ahora era cuestión, de llevarlas a n lugar más tranquilo.

-¿Les gustaría ir a otra fiesta?- pregunte

-¡Claro!- contestaron al unisón

-Solo que…-susurré- Sería algo así como "privado"

Todas entendieron el significado de mis palabras y en los orbes de cada una apareció un brillo de maldad y complicidad. Me levante de mi silla y fui seguido por las tres chicas, recogí las chaquetas de ellas y las mías, me despedí del mayordomo y salimos de la gran fiesta. Subimos a mi coche y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Estaba pensando en tener una experiencia como la anterior pero con puras chicas. Y ellas estaban más que dispuestas a ceder pajo mis peticiones.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, la luz calaba un poco y sentía un leve peso en mi cuerpo, cuando me desperece finalmente me encontré con una cabellera aguamarina cubriendo mi pecho desnudo. Ladee mi cabeza a la derecha y ahí, sobre mi brazo boca abajo estaba una chica de cabellos rubios mostrando su delicada piel de la espalda. Me incorporé lentamente y pude observar como más abajo como a la altura de mis muslos la chica de cabellos castaños estaba acostada ahí durmiendo plácidamente. Sonreí. Sin duda había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

Después de una sesión matutina con aquellas tres bellas chicas, comenzaron a marcharse una por una hasta dejarme solo en aquella inmensa casa. Debía de poner en marcha mi siguiente plan. Seducir a Kaito. Lo cierto era que mi mejor amigo era atractivo, su bello cabello azul era increíblemente hermoso, sus ojos azulinos únicos y la tentación de probarlo era enorme… Mientras me arregla una voz resonó en toda la habitación.

-_Tú tiempo se termina…_

Volteé algo espantado. ¿Tiempo? A que se refería esa voz. Sabía que esa voz pertenecía al demonio que me había dado estos pequeños placeres, pero nunca jamás mencionamos algo de tiempo. ¿Pensaba quitarme todo lo que había obtenido hasta el día de hoy?

Jamás. No lo permitiría.

.

.

.

-¡Kaito Amigo!- salude al recién llegado.

-De acuerdo... Gakupo, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo algo extrañado.- No eres tan efusivo ¿sabes?

-¿No puedo saludar a mi mejor amigo como se me plazca?

-De acuerdo…- dijo rodando los ojos.- Mejor hagamos el trabajo de artes.

-Si ya sé.- dije sentándome en un sillón.- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Yo pienso que deberíamos de dibujar la puesta de sol en Venecia.

-Suena Bien.- conteste no podía dejar de ver a mi amigo con perversión.- Yo pensaba en un dibujo de una figura humana en un lugar bello.

-¿Cómo?- la idea le agrado.- Un modelo en un lugar…

-Sí, algo así estilo _titanic_.- cuando mencione abrió mucho los ojos.- El lugar se me ocurre en mi habitación.

-¿Estás loco?- dijo algo nervioso. Estaba logrando mi cometido.- Nadie querrá posar así y menos en tu habitación idiota. Es una buena idea y esa pintura nos podría ayudar demasiado en la universidad y fuera de esta. ¿Pero quién querría hacer algo así?

Solo me limite a mirarlo con lascivia. ÉL entendió en segundos mi mirada y comenzó a negar con la cabeza eufóricamente. Solo me limite a sonreír.

-Oh no, estás loco.- comenzó a retroceder.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que yo voy a querer posar desnudo?

-Lo harás.- dije levantándome y caminando hacía él.- Sabes que yo dibujo mejor que tú.- lastime su orgullo.- Y tú serías un perfecto modelo.

-No…- estaba algo ruborizado.- Es una ida algo tonta… Y si…

-Tendrás helado.- Sabía que con eso no podría negarse el chico amante del helado.

-¡eso es injusto!- inflo sus mejillas derrotado.- Ya vamos antes de que me arrepiente.

_Siempre es tan fácil que caigan ante mí. _Pensé.

Ambos subimos a mi habitación, lo deje para que se pusiera "cómodo" mientras yo iba al estudio por el material que utilizaríamos para la obra de arte. Al entrar lo encontré medio desnudo, su pecho era más tonificado y mucho más apetecible de lo que yo había imaginado. Las ganas comenzaban a carcomerme, necesitaba experimentar con él esa sensación que con aquel rubio había tenido. Traté de controlarme lo mejor que pude. Coloque las cosas cerca de la cama –que era una cama enorme- y preparé el escenario. La cama desatendida, cojines alrededor, la ventana abierta dejando que las cortinas se movieran con la suave brisa y solo faltaba él.

-Ya esta Kaito, vamos.- le anime.

-Estoy demasiado loco para hacer esto.- dijo resignado.

Se quito toda su ropa y quedo solo en bóxers. Se veía tan apetecible, que dudaba si terminaría el trabajo y no lo poseía antes de lo planeado.

Se colocó en la cama en una posición de lado, su rostro recargado en uno de los almohadones grandes y solo las sabanas cubrían su bóxer, dándole un toque erótico a la escena, le revolví el cabello y no pude evitar rozar su cuello. El se ruborizo.

-Así está bien.- sonreí con perversión.

-S…s…si- articulo.

El resto de la mañana estuve dibujando y trazando líneas, tratando de hacer lo más parecido el dibujo a la escena que él me proporcionaba, me agradaba el hecho de que él no se moviera. Hubo un momento en el que comencé a quitarme la camisa y él se sonrojo.

-¡Que... que haces!- grito desde su lugar sin moverse.

-Tengo calor- conteste.- No hare nada….por ahora.

Quedo en shock. No reacciono hasta que termine el dibujo. Gracias a Dios solo faltaba darle color, pero eso quizás podría esperar. Le impactaron tanto mis palabras que no reacciono cuando comencé a llamarle. Me acerque a él y lo zarandee un poco.

-Kaito, está listo

-¿mande?- regreso a sí.- Ah… que bueno, ya me había dado algo de frío

-Puedo hacer que entre en calor.- comencé a acercarme peligrosamente a su rostro, el solo se hacía hacia atrás siendo presa entre la cama y mi cuerpo.- ¿Qué dices Kai?

-No… estas…- tartamudeaba.

Posé mi mano izquierda en su estomago y comencé a recorrerlo lenta y tortuosamente, él cerró los ojos por inercia y disfruto las sensaciones que le estaba otorgando, comencé a sentir esa necesidad de fundirme con él y de tener aquellas sensaciones tan amadas para mí. Mis labios besaban delicadamente el cuello de él mientras él me respondía con gemidos.

-Yo… Gaku…

-Vamos Kaito.- susurré cerca de su cuello- solo disfrútalo…

Y sucumbió ante mis caricias.

Ambos cuerpos estaban perlados de sudor, la ropa había volado desde hace tiempo y ahora solo nuestros cuerpos se proporcionaban aquel bendito y amado placer, Kaito cedía ante mis caricias, ante mis toques por todo su cuerpo, él solo se dejaba querer. Algunas veces él me devolvía el favor. Llego el momento en el que ambos ya no pudimos soportar más y nos fundimos en uno. Era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Su entrada tan caliente y tan estrecha apretaba fuertemente mi miembro llevándome al borde de la locura. Penetraba con fuerza y lo embestía sin piedad, él jadeaba y gruñía de placer.

-Gakupo… yo…

-Vamos Kai… Vamos…

_Tú tiempo está por terminar…_

Escuche esa voz de nuevo. Me quede quieto por unos instantes y Kaito se extraño. Después negué con la cabeza y volví a mi misión de llevarlo al placer y al éxtasis. No, mí tiempo, mi tiempo apenas comenzaba y nada ni nadie me lo iba a arrebatar.

Sostuve algo así como una "relación" con Kaito. Se había vuelto una adicción el estar en su cuerpo y tener el aroma a sexo y Kaito en el mío. Por supuesto, mi amigo al principio se sentía algo cohibido por lo que hacíamos pero después termino ante mis pies, rogándome porque le proporcionara placer. Día y noche ambos gemíamos y gritábamos de placer, llegando a la cúspide cuantas veces se nos antojaba, terminábamos cansados y una vez recargada la batería regresábamos a la batalla.

De vez en cuando sostenía encuentros con chicas. En otros lugares, claro está. Pero mis ansias de obtener más, de sentir más comenzaban a crecer más y más hasta quemarme y sentir que si en un solo día no tenía algo de placer moriría chamuscado por el fuego que crecía en mí.

Cierto día me tope con una chica de cabellos verdes y mirada verde. No recordé su nombre pero ella y Kaito eran mis "parejas" fijas para mis encuentros. A ella la veía todos los fines de semana y algunas tardes en su pequeño departamento. Mientras que con Kaito era día y noche, semana a semana hasta que él empezó a vivir en mi casa. Por extraño que pareciera aquella chica de cabellos verdes se parecía en algo a Kaito, en la mirada, en algunas facciones y cosas por el estilo. Si no fue hasta una tarde de un sábado que le pregunté.

-¿tienes familiares?- dije acariciando su espalda desnuda

-Sí, un medio hermano.- contesto ella haciendo círculos en mi pecho desnudo

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Kaito Shion, va en la universidad de artes.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Estaba manteniendo relaciones con la familia de Kaito. Bueno, a final de cuentas ambos eran muy buenos en la cama, y me proporcionaban lo que yo tanto anhelaba. Placer.

Cuando regrese a la casa, Kaito estaba ahí comiendo, al verme se sonrojo y se puso feliz. Era lo que tanto tiempo me había temido. Él se estaba enamorando. Y eso era lo que yo quería evitar; sexo con amor, eran muy malas combinaciones.

-Gakupo.- saludo feliz.- ¿Dónde andabas?

-Fui a la universidad, me habían mandado a llamar.- en parte era verdad.- Les gusto nuestro trabajo, el de tu retrato.

-Oh... qué bien.- se sonrojo.

-Oye Kai…- dije sirviendo un vaso de limonada.- ¿Tienes familia aquí en Venecia?

-Sí, una media hermana, pero no hablamos mucho; algunas veces voy a visitarla o ella va a mi departamento. ¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad.- después tome un sorbo a la bebida y le pregunté.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Gumi; Gumi Shion, es hija de mi padre.-

-Ah- Fue lo único que pude responderle.

Tenía que ponerle una solución a esto, ya que me comenzaba a sentir algo incomodo sabiendo que tenía relaciones con familiares. Era un nuevo sentimiento lo que me embargaba cada vez que tenía sexo con Kaito; era remordimiento, tristeza… miedo. Y cuando estaba con aquella chica; era diferente. Con ella no sentía nada, al igual que con las innumerables mujeres y hombres que se cruzaron en mi camino. Solo con él me podía sentir indefenso y a la vez completo.

¿Acaso me estaba enamorado?

Eso no podía ser. Yo solo quería disfrutar con plenitud aquel placer que la vida me otorgaba día con día.

Kaito siempre supo que yo mantenía relaciones con muchas mujeres –en el pasado- Y hora trataba de remediar aquel camino que había forjado. Jamás supo que estuve con su hermana Hasta ese día. Y todo, lo malinterpreto.

Había ido a la casa de aquella chica –olvidaba su nombre porque no me era importante- Y ella me había recibido con felicidad.

-Es martes Gakupo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo con un tono sensual evidente.- ¿Me extrañabas?

Si en efecto. Ella también se estaba enamorando.

-No.- conteste con frialdad.- Vengo a otra cosa, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante.- contesto algo consternada.

Entre al pequeño departamento y me senté en uno de aquellos sillones de color negro, ella se sentó conmigo y suspiro. Creo que sabía a lo que había venido.

-Se acabo.- comente al fin.- Ya no nos veremos, ya no habrá nada entre nosotros.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a acumular lágrimas.

-¿Ya no te gusto?- dijo con voz quebrada.- ¿Soy mala en la cama? ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que… Tú… y yo…

-Jamás.- conteste.- Jamás me enamoraría de ti. Eres una chica fácil, que solo los hombres como yo las buscan para un rato, una vez que se cansan de ellas, las botan como muñecas viejas.- Había sido rudo, pero no quería ser sincero con ella.

-¿Estas enamorado de otra?- contesto con enojo.

-De otra no….

-¿Cómo se llama él?

-¿Qué?- pregunto consternado.

-Si no es _ella_ entonces es un _él_ ¿o me equivoco?

-No…-conteste derrotado.- No estas equivocada

-Ámame como lo amas a él ¡por favor!-imploro a mis pies.- ¡ámame como lo amas a él!

-¡No puedo!- dije alejándola y levantándome.- Es mejor que me vaya…

Ella me sentó de nuevo en el mueble y comenzó a besarme con fiereza, agarro mis manos y las poso en sus pechos moviéndolas incitándome a masajearlos, no podía resistirme, eso que ella me estaba brindando era mi mayor placer… mi mayor debilidad. Comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa y ella comenzó a quitarse su ropa, yo no podía resistirme… Tenía que hacer, por mí por lo que comenzaba a sentir por Kaito…

-Déjame…- murmuraba contra su cuerpo.- Gumi…

-¡Ámame como a él lo amas!- decía entre lagrimas.

-¡No puedo!- dije empujándola haciendo que callera en el suelo se golpeara.

Creo que me había excedido con algo de mi fuerza. Me levante a ver como estaba, ella retrocedió aun tirada y en eso; Mi infierno comenzó.

-¿Gakupo? ¿Gumi? ¿Qué… Qué pasa?- pregunto esa voz que tanto conocía.

-¿Kaito?- pregunte anonadado. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!- comenzó a gritar aquella estúpida chica, se arrastro hasta los pies de Kaito y lloro.- Intento violarme, ¡él... quiso violarme!

-¿Qué?- dijimos ambos incrédulos.- Kaito, no es lo que crees…

Solo pude sentir el golpe fuerte en mi mejilla izquierda, después el golpe en el suelo, y pude ver a Kaito a horcadas sobre mí, llorando.

-Pensé…-decía llorando.- Qué había algo especial entre ambos…

-Kaito…

-Qué tal vez, cambiarias por mí, que te habías enamorado de mí, como yo de ti.

Se bajo y quedo de rodillas con la vista en el suelo, me acerqué a él para poder abrazarlo, pero me aparto. Miré a ver a Gumi, ella tenía el rostro distorsionado por el odio. Odio puro y sincero.

-Era él…-murmuró.- Kaito… era él… siempre fue él.

Él no levanto la vista, seguía decepcionado. Entonces mi vista captó aquel movimiento. Gumi, tomo un atizador que se encontraba cerca y se lo iba a clavar a Kaito en la espalda. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas e inyectados de sangre gritaba ¡Muérete!

-¡Si no eres mío, no lo serás de él!- grito con rabia.

-¡Kaito!-grité

Solo sentí el punzante dolor, comencé a sentir la falta de aire, y como un líquido caliente cubría todo mi cuerpo. Me había interpuesto entré ella y él, mi cuerpo había recibido el golpe mortal de aquel objeto, me había atravesado el corazón. Había protegido a aquel chico que comencé a amar sin saberlo. La sangre comenzó a correr fuertemente sin dejarme luchar por algo de vida.

-Gakupo…-susurró él.- ¿Por qué?

-Kaito… yo…

-Vámonos hermano.- decía descontrolada ella; lo comenzó a jalar hacia la puerta.- Nadie sabrá…Kaito… vámonos

-Lo siento Gakupo.- se levanto y comenzó a caminar alejándose cada vez de mi. Él seguía en shock y sin poder reaccionar.

-Kaito…-le llameé como pude; él se detuvo antes de salir por aquella puerta.- Yo…Te amo…

-Es muy tarde.- dijo sin voltearse.

-Te…te…amo…-susurré.

De pronto, me encontré en un lugar completamente oscuro, ni un ápice de luz, nada y en medio de esa oscuridad apareció la figura de Asmodeo con un traje blanco.

_-Es momento de que vengas conmigo_-decía él.

-_¿Dónde estamos?-_pregunté. Me toque el pecho y no tenía heridas.¿Fue un sueño?

_-No, tú ya estás muerto.- _contesto él.

_¿Qué?- _me sobresalte.-_ No, no, yo tengo que vivir… ¡Tengo que pedirle perdón a Kaito!... Lo amo… yo…_

_-Vámonos_.- dijo fastidiado_.- Ya es momento, tu tiempo termino._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-Al infierno._

Fue así como me fue arrebatado lo que más anhelaba en el mundo: El placer y la satisfacción. Aquel deseo carnal me fue arrebatado. Pero eso no me dolió. Lo que más me lastimo fue que por mis deseos carnales, que por mi necesidad de sentirme satisfecho perdí a la persona que me amo a pesar de cómo era, y a la persona que comencé a amar.

* * *

><p>¿<em>Que te pareció? De verdad que estoy emocionada al publicarlo ahaha. Espero buenas criticas y si no, pues ya que xD<em>

_Si debo decir que utilizaré a los mismos de la saga Evil. Espero no creas que es una copia barata U.U te lo juro que no. En fin, ¿Qué tal Gakupo? Se me olvido mencionar en el prologo, que habrá Lemmon, Yaoi y de todo un poco. _

_Si leíste este capitulo y no te agrado de la manera más atenta te pido que lo dejes, ya que los demás seguro no te agradaran. Y si te ha gustado déjame un review *-*_

_Bueno, me despido. no sin antes decirte que el segundo capitulo es: La Gula._

_Andyy'_


	3. Gula

**Vocaloid no me pertenece; ni cualquiera que termine en "Oid" Solo juego un poco con los personajes, la trama es 100% mía. Cualquier parecido con la realidad (en este caso con la saga) Es pura mera coincidencia**

* * *

><p><strong>2.- Gula<strong>

* * *

><p>Insaciable.<p>

Hambre.

Necesidad.

Desde que tengo memoria eh sido una chica de buen comer. Mi padre me dijo que debía de nutrirme y saciarme hasta que mi cuerpo rechazará porciones de comida. Mi nana, me decía lo mismo, y ella me consentía con golosinas. Era demasiado buena aquella mujer conmigo, y mi madre… bueno ella solo se limitaba a decir que mi actitud era completamente asquerosa. Y jamás se tomaba la más mínima preocupación por educarme. Todo esto lo realizó papá y mi nana.

Conforme fui creciendo me convertí en una joven con un apetito un tanto exigente. Cuando eran días festivos, mis amigos simplemente se limitaban a no invitarme por el hecho de que solo me la pasaba comiendo o ingiriendo cualquier tipo de bebida. Mi autoestima fue deteriorándose con el paso de los años; cuando cumplí la edad de doce años, era una chica algo gordita, con una salud increíble pero con la misma costumbre de seguir comiendo como loca. Los maltratos en el colegio eran de esperarse y conforme pasaban los años eran mucho más crueles y despiadados conmigo, y fue así que, con mi nana buscaba el refugio y con sus deliciosos postres que siempre me brindaba para sentirme bien.

Cierto día estaba en el jardín de mi enorme casa, comiendo tranquilamente un pay de zarzamoras que había preparado mi nana especialmente para mí, estaba sentada en una mesita bajo la sombra de una sombrilla disfrutando de ese pay y de la deliciosa brisa del sol primaveral. Cuando de repente observe a un chico rubio detrás de unos arbustos.

Deje de comer por un momento y me acerque a los arbustos, quedé a unos cuantos metros de ahí y le llame.

-Niño… ¿Quién eres?- sabía que yo era la única niña en esa casa.

Él se asomo y por primera vez me sonrió sinceramente un hombre. Me sentí especial, ya que él no se burlo de mi físico.

-Vamos a jugar.- dijo con su melodiosa voz de niño.

Sonreí. Y solo me limite a seguirle por los arbustos.

Me desaparecí el resto de la tarde. Estuve jugando con él todo el día, me la pase increíble ya que fue el primer niño de mi edad, que no me juzgo por mi físico. Y acepto mi situación. Ya entrada la tarde, ambos nos encontrábamos acostados en el pasto, observando el cielo con tonos rojizos. Yo estaba más que feliz el solo tener su compañía, y al parecer él estaba en la misma situación.

.

.

Y así nos estuvimos viendo por tres años. Tres años en los que, escondí mi amistad con aquel chico. Tres años en los que me aleje por completo de la sociedad y solo iba al colegio por obligación. Mis ansias por la comida seguían siendo las mismas y solo me limitaba a comer, estudiar e ir al jardín a jugar con él. Jamás le pregunte su nombre ene se tiempo, porque no me era necesario, pero cuando mi corazón comenzó a sentirse feliz al verlo supe que era momento de avanzar un poco más.

-Dime Meiko.- me dijo cierto día mi amigo.- ¿Eres feliz?

-Claro, que pregunta es esa.- conteste automáticamente.

-no, no me refiero a eso.- dijo mirándome a los ojos aun acostado.- ¿Realmente eres feliz?

Me quede en silencio. En un pasado le había contado mi historia, sin importarme que él fuera casi un desconocido para mí, pero solo se limito a sonreír y escuchar.

-No…- conteste finalmente bajando la cabeza y mirando mí vestido rojo-

-Puedo hacer que eso cambie.- dijo convencido.

-¿Tu?- dije incrédula- ¿Cómo?

-Verás…- por un momento sus bellos ojos azules tuvieron una chispa de un color rojizo, algo que simplemente me encanto de él.- Mi nombre es Belcebú.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es un nombre un tanto extraño ¿no crees?- dije tratando de evitar la risa.

-Lo sé.- comento algo molesto.- Por eso mejor dime Bel.

-De acuerdo.- le sonreí.- Y dime Bel ¿Cómo puedes cambiar eso?

Se sentó y ambos quedamos a la misma altura. Aquel chico de quince años, era demasiado atractivo, pero había algo –en ese momento- en su expresión, que me decía que me alejará de él. Más sin embargo, no le hice caso a mi instinto. Decidí escucharlo. Sonrió de manera irónica. Eso me dio algo de temor.

-Ambos sabemos que tu madre te odia, que no eres feliz, que tu nana solo te alimenta y et da cariño porque le pagan mucho dinero por eso…- comenzaba a ser algo cruel y yo estaba al borde del llanto.- Además de que… mírate –dijo con ironía.- No eres bonita físicamente…

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- dije completamente herida.

-Es la verdad. Ambos lo sabemos, pero más sin embargo. Puedo hacer que cambie todo esto.

-¿Cómo?- dije derramando lagrimas.

-Haz un pacto conmigo.- contesto.

-¿Un qué?- dije incrédula.

-Un pacto.- comento rodando los ojos.- Firma un papel y prometo que cambiaré tu vida.

-¿Eres… un ángel?

El se carcajeo fuertemente. No entendía perfectamente porque. Pero después asintió lentamente.

-Digamos que… si.

Mis ojos brillaron de emoción. Por fin Dios se había apiadado de mí, y me había mandado un siervo suyo, para poder ayudarme en este mundo, me daría la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Solo que…- interrumpió mi utopía.- Hay un precio que pagar.

-¡No importa!- dije completamente emocionada por el nuevo inicio de mi vida.

-¿Estás segura Meiko?- dijo aún divertido.- Es un precio alto…

-¡Ya te dije que no importa Bel!- estaba al borde de la histeria.- ¿Qué tengo que firmar?

El sonrió complacido. De su chaquea saco un papel en blanco y después una bellísima pluma de oro blanco. Me tendió el papel –más que nada era un pergamino.- y la pluma.

-Fírmalo.- sentenció.

-Pero está en blanco.- dije algo consternada.

-Mira bien.- señalo con los ojos el papel en mis manos.

Mire de nuevo y ahora en el papel al final de la hoja, se extendía una línea fina y debajo tenía la palabra "Firma"

-¿Solo escribo mi nombre?- pregunté

-Sí.- Contestó él con voz queda.

Y sin preguntármelo dos veces, firme ese papel. Mi nombre se escribió y segundos después, desapareció. Asombrada mire el papel. Repentinamente comencé a sentir un escozor en la espalda, para ser exacta en el hombro derecho. Comencé a moverme inquietantemente hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a acumular lágrimas.

-¡Me quema!- grite acostándome en el suelo, tratando de apagar aquella comezón y ardor.

-Pronto pasará, es manera de sellar nuestro trato.

Me mordí la lengua y deje que el ardor y el dolor invadieran mi cuerpo. Se sentía horrible, aquel dolor era inconmensurable que comencé a perder el sentido. Cuando estaba al borde de la oscuridad, pude ver borrosamente como Bel, se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar, trate de llamarle pero aún así el dolor seguía invadiendo mi cuerpo. Volteo y sonrió socarronamente.

-Muy pronto nos veremos…-

Dicho esto desapareció y yo caí en un profundo sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasados seis meses, mi nana Lilium murió por causas extrañas. Fue una de las peores cosas que me paso en la vida. Al principio me negué a creer lo que le había pasado, pero después, como si de un cubetazo de agua helada se tratará; me llegaron a la mente unas palabras a las cuales nunca preste atención.

"_Pero hay un precio que pagar…. Es un precio muy alto. ¿No importa?"_

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Con quién había firmado aquel pacto?

Y sucedida de mi nana, mi madre murió tres meses después. Por la misma razón.

Mi vida no fue la misma desde entonces…

-¡Meiko faltan cinco minutos para que salgas!- gritaron del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- grite algo molesta.

Tome de golpe mi bebida y me eche de un bocado aquel pequeño pastelillo que había mandado a pedir.

Tenía veintiún años, y era una famosa modelo en mi país. A la edad de dieciséis años mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar físicamente, mi grasa corporal fue disminuyendo y empecé a tomar forma de un cuerpo esbelto y lindo. Pero mi hambre y mi necesidad por satisfacerme comenzaban a incrementar más y más. Desde el día que hice aquel pacto con Bel – que jamás volví a verlo.- Extrañamente me apareció una marca de unas alas en el hombro donde sentí aquel horrible dolor. Eran unas alas del tamaño de un sacapuntas, pero muy visibles, como si hubieran sido hechas al rojo vivo. Mi padre y mi madre –en un pasado.- me habían cuestionado que fue lo que me había pasado ahí. Pero no supe responder.

Aún así, sabía que esa marca, pertenecía a él. Con el que había cerrado un tratado por la única manera de ser feliz. Y vaya que lo era. De la noche a la mañana los chicos dejaron de atacarme y comenzaron a acortejarme, las chicas comenzaron a tratarme bien e incluso comencé a ser la envida de ellas, me convertí de nuevo en el centro de atención de todos; pero esta vez fue diferente. Todo mundo me amaba y me admiraba por cómo era ahora, y si le sumaba que en cuanto a la economía había sido bien dotada, era como un Dios para todos aquellos que me rodeaban, olvidando por completo mi hambre insaciable.

Mi cuerpo era el que me pagaba y el que me tenía en la cima de la fama. Por más que mi padre y mi agente me prohibieran el seguir comiendo como niña de hospicio, jamás les hice caso, porque nunca subía de peso. Nunca más volvía a tener una llantita o grasa que mostrar. Solo un cuerpo esbelto y lindo.

Hoy era una noche especial, ya que era la pasarela de la empresa más famosa de modas, y me habían contratado a mí y a unas cuantas chicas más para mostrar el material. Pero la modelo más importante en ese momento era yo.

Antes de salir del camerino, me comencé a sentir mal. Sentí… culpa. Y sin poder evitarlo, corrí al baño a vomitar. Jamás en mi vida había experimentado esa sensación, jamás en mi vida había devuelto la comida que con tanta felicidad y satisfacción me había comido. Hasta ahora.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ me pregunto Luka mi asistente; atreves de la puerta del baño.

-Si…-dije aun con la cabeza en el retrete.- Solo… dame cinco minutos.

-_De acuerdo, date prisa.-_ contesto simplemente.

Tarde más de diez minutos. Comencé a vomitar sin una prorroga de tiempo; mi estomago ya estaba totalmente vacío, pero aún así sentía esa necesidad de seguir y seguir escupiendo y devolviendo lo que comía.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

El evento había sido un éxito y Luka, había conseguido que unas cuantas casas de moda, quisieran mi presencia para sus futuras pasarelas, incluyendo que algunas compañías de productos de belleza querían firmar un contrato conmigo para ser yo la nueva cara de su empresa. Todo iba mejorando, pero en cuanto a mí, mi cuerpo comenzaba a ser extraño conmigo. Mi hambre seguía siendo la misma, insaciable, pero en algunas ocasiones –muy extrañas por cierto.- me sentía culpable e iba al baño a regresar todo lo que había ingerido con anterioridad. Al principio nadie se percato de lo que me sucedía, hasta el día en que tuve mi primer desmayo.

_Flash back_

_-Meiko, Meiko, despierta.- decía la voz preocupada de mi padre._

_Lentamente abrí los ojos y mi vista borrosa tardo en enfocar a las personas y el lugar donde me encontraba. _

_-¿Qué paso?- pregunté._

_-Te has desmayad- intervino Luka.- Te llevaremos al médico._

_-No es necesario- proteste, pero mi padre negó con la cabeza._

_-Sí, no es normal que mi hija se desmaye de la nada en medio del patio._

_Observe el lugar. Me encontraba en medio de aquel grande y bello jardín, recuerdo que iba a sentarme a tomar un poco de sol, y después… todo fue oscuridad._

_Una vez en el médico particular, procedieron a hacerme los análisis debidos, estuvimos medio día ahí, esperando porque me dieran los resultados. Cuando el médico salió pidió hablar a solas conmigo. Me levante y seguí al doctor, atrás había dejado preocupados a mi padre y a Luka._

_-Toma asiento Meiko.- dijo el doctor cerrando la puerta del consultorio.-_

_-Gracias.- me senté y espere a que el médico estuviera en su asiento._

_-Dime.- reviso unos papeles y me miro.- ¿Estas tomando laxantes?_

_-Algunas veces.- conteste con voz queda._

_-¿Por qué?- inquirió._

_-Bueno, algunas veces como demasiado y si no mantengo mi peso puedo perder mi trabajo._

_-¿Tienes atracones de comida?- dijo anotando algo en las hojas._

_-No.- contesté._

_-¿Has tenido retrasos en tu menstruación?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Dolores de cabeza?_

_-Si_

_-¿Perdida del cabello?_

_-No._

_Al notar que comenzó a preguntar le empecé a dar negativas. Sabía que eso no era bueno. Después de un tortuoso cuestionario por su parte hizo pasar a mi padre. Una vez el ahí adentro suspiro._

_-Señor Sakine.- hablo seriamente.- Los resultados muestran que su hija está algo desnutrida, necesita alimentarse mucho mejor; sé que su hija es una famosa modelo, pero, debemos de tener en cuenta que su salud es primero. Además, puede que si no se cuida desarrolle anorexia o bulimia.-sentenció._

_Mi padre me miro con ojos tristes y yo solo me limite a bufar. Anorexia ¡bah! ¿Bulimia? Claro._

_En mi vida jamás me pasaría eso._

_Fin Flash back._

Pero pasados dos años; fue imposible negar lo innegable. Había desarrollado la bulimia, la enfermedad de la cual hace años me había burlado cruelmente de ella. Al principio el trastorno era fácil de ocultar, pero conforme fue avanzando el tiempo, me era ya imposible evitar mi nerviosismo, mis ansias por comer, por sentirme satisfecha y después ocultar la culpa. Todo comenzaba a serme difícil, mi padre y luka terminaron por darse cuenta.

Trataron de internarme y de ayudarme pero yo no me deje. Me encerré en mi habitación y no permitía que ellos, o la servidumbre me ayudaran. A contrario de eso, llamaba a escondidas a lugares de comida y seguía comiendo compulsivamente. Mi carrera como modelo se fue a la basura. Deje de modelar ya que me había sumido en una enorme depresión. Ni mi padre ni Luka le dieron la información a los medios del porque mi repentina retirada del mundo de las pasarelas.

Y como hacía tiempo el médico había predicho mi cabello castaño comenzó a caerse poco a poco, comencé a sentir ardor en la garganta por mis vómitos compulsivos, mi piel que en un momento fue tersa y suave ahora era más dura y quebrada que una piedra. Todo de mi se iba degradando, mi padre decidió cortar las líneas telefónicas y toda la comunicación con el fin de que no pudiera seguir teniendo mis atracones de comida.

_-¡Si no quieres salir por las buenas, lo harás por las malas!- _gritaba siempre detrás de la puerta.

Después de eso, jamás volví a abrirla. Al contrario, me encerré más en mi burbuja de desesperación y no dejaba que nadie me ayudará. Algunas veces en mis sueños podía ver claramente el rostro de Bel burlándose completamente de mí. Riéndose en mi cara de lo absurda y triste que era mi vida. Despertaba llorando, y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Dos meses después de mi encierro la marca de las alas comenzaba a arder y quemar constantemente. Solo era capaz de soltar gritos de dolor y los demás por más que trataban de entrar no podía. Mi padre trato de una y mil formas de entra pero jamás lo logro. Había_ algo_ que se lo impedía.

**.**

**.**

Llego el momento en el que no pude más, y sentí esas ansias carcomerme segundo tras segundo. Tenía esa necesidad, esa desesperación por comer, por sentirme bien aunque por un momento. Que comencé a comer lo primero que vi.

Me dolió tener que hacerlo, pero era necesario. Mi mascota, aquel bellísimo pez dorado que tenía conmigo había sido presa de mi desesperado intento de abstinencia. Pero al momento en que me lo lleve a la boca pude sentir el sabor de la gloria y paz en todo mi ser. Oh, bendita comida, cuanto la había extrañado. Pero la sensación de paz duro poco siendo reemplazada por una peor: la Desesperación de más.

Trate de sobrevivir unos cuantos días más pero no pude. Tenía que comer, tenía que… tenía que… sentirme satisfecha.

Ante mi decisión me decepcione de mi misma por haber caído tan bajo. Cuando comencé a comer poco lentamente fue presa del dolor y del mismo sufrimiento por aquella estúpida marca de las alas. El líquido caliente se esparcía por mi cuerpo lentamente haciendo que mi agonía fuese mucho más intensa.

Poco a poco sentía la satisfacción de tener algo en mi estomago me fue invadiendo, hasta que las fuerzas y el dolor pasaron a segundo plano. A lo lejos sentado en uno de mis sillones vi a un ya grande Bel.

-Buenas tardes Meiko.- saludo de una manera cortes.

Traté de enfocar lo más posible mi vista. Aunque se veía un poco borroso pude distinguir bien su vestimenta; traía consigo un traje gris claro, zapatos negros, y su bello cabello rubio era lacio y algo largo, trayéndolo ligeramente despeinado. Suspiré. Él fue el único que me miro siendo una chica gorda y ahora él era testigo de mi inminente muerte. Recordé los momentos que viví con él, el pacto, su destello rojizo… Y fue ahí donde comprendí todo.

Demasiado tarde para mi mala suerte.

Había hecho un pacto con el diablo.

-Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte ¿no lo crees?- dijo con sorna.

-Tú…- susurré ya sin fuerzas.

-Vamos ya, que me aburro de verte ahí, termina con eso.

No le mire más y seguí comiendo, degustando y disfrutando este sabor único. Jamás nadie en la vida lo probaría, porque yo, Meiko Sakine había sido la primera y la única en probarlo.

El sabor de mi propio cuerpo.

El sabor de mi propia sangre.

El sabor de la muerte.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola querido lector!<em>

_Sé que es un poco tarde, pero no podía aguantar un minuto más en subir este capitulo *w* Gracias por tus Reviews, me han motivado mucho. Me base un poco en la bulimia, ya que según mis investigaciones a profundidad, se considera como un tipo de Gula :B_

_En fin, aquí esta mi trabajo. ¿Qué opinas? ¿El final es bueno? Tengo en mente otro final pero desde un punto de vista externo; si quieres que lo cambie, hazmelo saber picandole al botón del review y yo con gusto lo haré, si no, de todos modos deja algo xD_

_Me voy, ¡Felices fiesta a tí y a toda tu familia!_

_Sinceramente._

_Andyy'_


	4. Avaricia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni vocaloid, utaloid y lo que termine en "oid" Los demonios, bueno, tampoco son míos. Me base un poco en la saga de los pecados Capitales.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad; es pura mera coincidencia.**

**Disfrútalo****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Avaricia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde el momento en el que le perdí, supe que mi vida ya no sería la misma. ¿Por qué había cedido a las peticiones de mi media hermana? ¿Por qué no le escuche y le salvé? Simplemente; por idiota. Si, solo por eso; porque, en el momento en que les encontré me sentí, herido, lastimado y utilizado. Solo por eso.

Y ahora llevaba más dos meses tratando de sobrellevar su partida. Dos meses desde que él, había muerto "por accidente" Ella me hizo prometerle que jamás diría nada. Y así fue. Ambos afirmamos la declaración de mi hermana, yo simplemente no quería estar involucrado. Solo… Solo quería olvidarle, pero no podía.

Todos los día le recordaba, y más si yo poseía ese cuadro que ambos habíamos hecho…

-Kaito.- Menciono mi media hermana; sacándome de mis recuerdos.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si Gumi…-conteste fastidiando y regresando a picotear mi comida.- Todo bien.

Ella simplemente dejo de comer y me observo por un momento. Suspiro. Ella me conocía lo suficiente para saber que seguía mal por su muerte.

-Kaito…-me llamo; le miré indiferente.- Ya paso… déjalo en el olvido y vive tu vida. Todo… solo es un borrón en nuestras vidas.

Le mire furioso. "Olvídalo" esa palabra se repetía en mi mente, me taladraba con intensidad que; comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

-Eres una idiota.- Le dije; dicho esto deje las cosas y me fui a mi antiguo apartamento.

Las calles desiertas y tranquilas de Venecia se prestaban para pensar calmadamente todo lo que había sucedido. Bueno, en cierta parte ella tenía razón. Solo me torturaba día y noche pensando en si tan solo yo hubiera impedido aquello que sucedió… El día en el que murió Gakupo. Quizás… solo quizás las cosas serían diferentes.

La Universidad entera quedo compungida con la repentina muerte del más brillante y del alumno que tenía más facilidades de brincar a la fama con su preciado don para el Arte. Su ceremonia fue digna de admirar, todos le recordaban y aunque haya sido un vil mujeriego en sus tiempos pasados, todos le recordaban como el gran Artista que era. A excepción de mí.

Yo le recordaba con el dolor más profundo de mí ser. Le recordaba con la alegría más infinita existente; le recordaba como el más amargo de los recuerdos de mi vida; pero sobre todo, le recordaba con ese infinito amor, que jamás llegue a sentir por nadie. Más que por él. Un repentino viento me regreso a la realidad. Era extraño que por estas fechas hiciera tremendo frío. Me abrigue un poco más con mi chaqueta y seguí caminando por esas calles hasta mi apartamento. La casa de Gakupo había quedado sola, y como el lugar era bello, ahora era un hermoso lugar al cual tomarle fotografías.

Al llegar a mi edificio, subí lo más pronto posible; ya que el frío calaba hasta los huesos y por más extraño que pareciera, sentía que _algo _iba a suceder. Al llegar a mi piso, observé como una mujer con traje blanco y zapatillas negras esperaba pacientemente frente a la puerta de mi hogar. Al acercarme pude observar completamente la belleza de esa mujer. Vaya que era increíblemente hermosa, su cabello era corto le llegaba máximo a la mitad del cuello, era de color negro y extremadamente lacio, sus rasgos faciales eran similares a los de _él_; al parecer era asiática. Su cuerpo; bueno, que podría decir, su cuerpo era una vista exquisita para el ojo humano. Desde el lugar en el que yo me encontraba podía distinguir un aroma extremadamente dulce y embriagador, proveniente de tan bella mujer. Al verme me sonrió con… Frialdad.

-¿Shion Kaito?- pregunto con voz melodiosa y distante.- ¿Señor Shion?

-Si el mismo.- dije estrechando su delicada y fina mano.- disculpe; pero ¿Quién es usted?

-Me presento.- saco una tarjeta de su saco blanco y me dio.- Soy Hayashi Haruka _(1)_; y soy la abogada del señor Kamui Gakupo.

Abrí mis ojos hasta que casi sentía que se salían de mis orbitas. ¿Abogada de Gakupo? Y si era así… ¿Qué tenía que ver yo con todo esto?

-¿Podemos pasar a su departamento?- menciono ella.- Y adentro hablaremos del asunto.- comento como si hubiera leído mi mente.

-Oh, sí, perdone.- dije abriendo la puerta.- Pase.

Entramos y ella se acomodo en la sala, en la mesa de vidrio, que s encontraba en el centro acomodo su portafolio –que extrañamente no había visto cuando llego.- y comenzó a sacar papales. Una vez que acomodo los papales me volteo a ver y suspiro.

-tome asiento.- comento señalando el pequeño sillón frente a ella, le obedecí.- Verá señor Shion, el Joven Kamui antes de morir me llamo para poder hacer arreglos en cuanto a su herencia.

-¿Y eso a mí en que me afecta?- pregunté.

-Que es el heredero universal de todas sus posesiones.-contesto.

-No puede ser.- contesté incrédulo.- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo fue eso?

Ella sonrió con ironía. Tomo unos papeles y me los tendió, con mano temblorosa mire el contenido. Era el testamento de Gakupo. Mis ojos se nublaron un poco por las lágrimas, ya que era de puño y letra de él. Me dediqué a leer.

"_Yo; Gakupo Kamui en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y teniendo una excelente salud física, escribo estas líneas estipulando lo que se hará con mi herencia._

_Primero que nada, quiero que el cuadro que pinte en el cual el modelo es mi más intimo… amigo quiero que quede en su posesión. Que él haga lo que plazca con ese cuadro. Es un regalo para él._

_En segundo lugar. No quiero que NADIE, absolutamente nadie se acerque a mi propiedad –mi casa.- Si en dado caso llego a morir, solo pido que le tomen fotografías; sé que es un lugar bello y que sería digno de apreciar con unas cuantas fotografías no más._

_Que mi familia –si es que sigue viva y aun me recuerda.- no se enteré de mi muerte. Ni hoy, ni nunca._

_Y por ultimo; hago constatar que él joven Kaito Shion, sea el heredero universal de todo lo que poseo, mi fortuna, mis autos, mi casa, inclusive la oportunidad d trabajo que me ofrecieron y que hecho los arreglos de una vez, a él aceptaran. _

_Una cosa más, quiero que le haga saber que fue; es y será, el amor de mi vida. Que me perdone por lo que hice en un pasado y que; siempre le amé._

_Es todo._

_Kamui Gakupo."_

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. El siempre me amo y me hizo su único heredero. Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi pecho y sentía que la respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada; ¿Acaso en realidad me había nombrado su heredero?

-Así es señor Shion.- contesto la abogada.- Fue el único al que menciono en su testamento. Yo simplemente cumplo órdenes.

-Yo… yo…- No sabía que decir.- No puedo.- Conteste finalmente.

-Solo firme y acepté la herencia que _él _le dejo.- dijo haciendo énfasis en "él"

-No puedo.- conteste recordando lo que había pasado ese día y la consecuencia del mismo.- No puedo.- me levante del sillón y camine por la sala.

Ella suspiro. No sabía bien que estaba pensando aquella abogada, pero saco una pluma la coloco en la mesa y dejo unos papeles. El resto –que supongo eran otras cosas relacionas con esto.- lo guardó.

-Tiene que firmar.- sentencio ella

-No puedo, y no lo haré.- finalice.

-¿Cree usted que el señor Gakupo, estaría satisfecho con esto?-dijo con acidez.

-No, pero no puedo.- conteste con la voz algo quebrada.

-Véalo de esta manera, Kaito.- dijo ella cruzando sus bellas y torneadas piernas.- Será lo _único_ que tenga de él. Será su único recuerdo, y sabrá que realmente le amo.

-Yo…- aquella bella abogada sabía cuáles eran mis puntos débiles.- no sé.- conteste finalmente.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio. Aquel silencio era ensordecedor, yo por más que trataba evitaba la mirada de la abogada, mientras que ella impasible esperaba mi respuesta. Miraba alternativamente la pluma y los papeles. No sabía qué hacer. Me atreví a levantar la vista y mis ojos azules se toparon con los negros de ella. Al verla a los ojos supe mi respuesta.

-¿Me quedaré con todo?- cuestione.

-Con Todo.- Contesto con triunfo.- Solo firme.

Tome aquel bolígrafo entre mis dedos y lo deslice con firmeza sobre el papel. Dejando impregnada mí firma. Ni si quiera me detuve a leer las hojas, solo quería firmar y comenzar mi nueva vida. Ella me miraba con autosuficiencia y sonreía victoriosa.

-Así es…-dijo con una extraña voz.- Solo firme todas las hojas y el contrato… será finiquitado.

-¿Contrato?- dije deteniendo en la tercer pagina.- ¿Cuál?

-Obviamente el del trabajo que menciono el señor Gakupo en su testamento.- dijo con simpleza.

-Ah…- me limité a responder.

Seguí firmando las hojas, olvidando por completo sus palabras, pero dejándome grabado con cincel la forma en que dijo "contrato"… Lo decía como; como si yo fuera un cliente, con cierta ansia cierta prisa porque yo firmara. Traté de olvidarlo y concentrarme en mi nueva vida.

-Así es… además.- agrego al joven mujer.- Cuando terminé de firmar usted será una persona muy poderosa, podrá hacer lo que le plazca y quizás…-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.- pueda quitarse algunas piedrecillas que le molestan.

No pude evitar el pensar en Gumi. Ella ya era una molesta en mi vida. Desde ese día, ella era la viva yaga de lo que ambos hicimos. Termine de firmar y le entregue los papales a la abogada. Ella sonrió y me entrego juegos de llaves –de la casa y de los coches.- números de cuentas bancarias y las escrituras del lugar.

-Ahora es dueño absoluto de la fortuna del joven Kamui. Disfrútela.- sonrió.

-Gracias.- estreche su mano.

-Me retiro.- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, le acompañe y la despedí en la puerta...- Gracias por su tiempo.

-Gracias a usted.-

Cerré la puerta y ábrete contra mi pecho mí ahora fortuna.

Afuera en el pasillo de aquel edificio, una mujer bella vestida de traje blanco; caminaba con sonrisa satisfactoria, y por unos instantes por sus ojos negros cruzo un destello rojizo.

-Por fin.- susurro, saliendo del lugar.-

_Año y medio después…_

-Si no me paga lo que pido, entonces, de por terminada esta reunión.-

-¡Pero señor Shion!- exclamo aquel viejo hombre.- Me pide una cantidad muy fuerte de dinero.

-Lo sé.- conteste sin vergüenza.- Pero lo vale ¿No es así?

-Pues… si… pero…

-¡Entonces no hay peros!- contesto poniéndome de pie y colocando mi saco en el brazo izquierdo.- usted mismo Lord Wood había dicho que; el arte de pintar solo muy pocos lo tienen y usted mismo me dijo que yo, pintaba como el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, que aprovechara mi don y que cobrara lo que valiera la pena mi trabajo y esfuerzo. Bien, ese es mi precio y si no lo acepta iré con otros clientes…

Dicho esto comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta del estudio con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡espere!- me llamo Lord Wood desde su asiento.- Señor Shion, tome asiento, pagaré lo que pida.

-Es un gusto hacer negocios con usted.- conteste.

.

.

.

Después de haberme convertido en el dueño de todas las posesiones de Gakupo, mi vida cambio drásticamente, deje de ser un alumno pobre en aquella universidad de arte y fui uno de los más reconocidos, mi trabajo comenzó a impresionar tanto a maestros como a alumnos llamando la atención de numerosos artistas para ser mis tutores o simplemente para comenzar a comprar mi arte.

Fue ahí cuando descubrí mi segundo gran amor: El dinero. El poder. Descubrí que con unas cuantas monedas el mundo podía hacer lo que quisieras y mandaras. En pocas palabras eras el Dios de aquel mundo, con dinero la vida la tenias resuelta, y si le agregas que tenías poder, entonces eras admirado y temido por todos a la vez.

Jamás me volví a enamorar, ya que ese lugar solo le perteneció a una persona: Gakupo. Mientras tanto mi riqueza comenzaba a crecer gracias a mi don innato para la pintura, pero; lo que concierne a lo que él me heredo, jamás, JAMÁS, toque un centavo; ese dinero para mí era sagrado. Al igual que sus autos y la casa. Los coches decidí colocarlos como si fueran obras de arte y admirarlos todo el tiempo; algunas veces adentrándome en ellos aspirando el aún impregnado aroma de Gakupo.

Poco a poco comencé a crearme fama tanto en Venecia como en otros lugares del mundo, mi fama fue tal que con la riqueza y la ayuda de mi mentor abrí una galería en algunos países importantes del mundo: Alemania, Japón; Estados Unidos, España; Marruecos, Argentina, entre otros lugares. Obviamente todas las ganancias paraban a mis manos y aunque no quisiese hacerlo les pagaba a aquellos que mantenían mis galerías.

Gumi, mi odiosa media hermana, se había ido a la galería de Alemania. Entre más lejos de mi la tuviese, mucho mejor para mí. Pero a estas alturas de mi vida ya era momento de que borrara a mi hermana de la faz de la tierra. Lo cierto era que, desde que me convertí en heredero de todo esto, ella comenzó a extorsionarme diciendo que si no le complacía sus caprichos y le daba un trabajo con buen sueldo, ella podría ir a la policía y hablar de lo sucedido con Gakupo.

Y por conveniencia acepté. No por el hecho de que me amenazara; de ante mano ambos sabíamos que yo con una mano en la cintura podía haberla eliminado. Pero, mejor decidí utilizarla, y vaya que funcionaba, su belleza atraía demasiada clientela así que la sucursal de Alemania era una de las más prosperas que tenía.

Y yo, era el hombre más feliz de universo –bueno dentro de lo que cabía.- Tenía dinero, tenía fama, mujeres por doquier –e inclusive hombres.- pero sobre todo… sobre todo tenía poder. Era un artista con mucha influencia; prácticamente era Dios en este mundo.

.

.

.

.

-¡Kaito!- me grito aquella peli verde fastidiosa.

-¿Qué quieres Gumi?- dije exasperado.- ¿No te basta con poner tu asquerosa presencia frente a mi?

-¡Que horrible eres!- dijo totalmente ofendida.- Acuérdate que sin mi esta sucursal estaría en la quiebra…

-Si tú lo dices.- murmuré.- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunte de nuevo.

-Necesito que me des un adelanto de mi paga.- comento cruzándose de brazos.

-No.- finalicé

-Hazlo.- demando.

-No.

-No me obligues Kaito…- comenzó a amenazarme y a levantar un poco la voz.

Me percate de que en la galería mis clientes centraban su mirada sobre ella y sobre mí. Qué vergüenza, aquella estúpida estaba arruinando el ambiente de mi lugar. Tranquilamente sonreí y ellos lo tomaron bien, regresaron su atención a los cuadros mientras que yo tome demasiado fuerte el brazo de ella y la conducía a la oficina. Ella no se quejo; y ambos nos fuimos en silencio. Una vez ahí la senté bruscamente en el sillón, y me apreté el puente de la nariz.

-Ya me tienes fastidiado.- comente con acidez.- ¿Por qué no moriste tú?

-Ya vas a comenzar con eso.- dijo cruzándose de piernas y brazos en aquel sillón tan caro.- Debes de superarlo, el esta MU-ER-TO entiéndelo, y como ya te dije una y otra vez; él quería violarme.

No lo soporté y la golpeé. Le solté un puñetazo en la mejilla. Se sentía tan bien el poder lastimarla; sorprendida ella me miro y su mirada se torno agitada y llena de miedo. Realmente estaba asustada. Se lo merecía. Ella sabía cuan sagrado para mí era ese tema y el que ella estuviera difamándole; no tenía perdón. Lloro en silencio y yo me deleite con su imagen.

-_Eso_ lo dices _Tú._- la fulmine con la mirada.- Más jamás escuche la versión de él.

-Yo…- balbuceaba.- Es… Es… la verdad…

-Cállate.- dije; dicho esto, salí de la oficina y me aleje un poco de ahí.

Tomé mi teléfono celular y marqué un número. Dio tres tonos y una voz femenina me contesto.

-¿Haruka?- pregunté.

-_Kaito, ¿Cómo esta?-_ pregunto con voz calmada.

-Mal; necesito que me haga un favor.- comenté

_-Le escucho…-_

Haruka se había convertido en mi abogada desde que firme aquellos papeles –eso también lo estipulaba el contrato de Gakupo.- El principio me negué, pero al ver que aquella bella mujer era muy eficiente en su trabajo; decidí que, era una buena opción el tenerla como abogada y como… mano derecha. Lo cierto es que ella me había metido en el mundo de la fama, me había hecho ser más importante de lo que ya era en mi país, y ella se encargo de decirme que tal vez era momento de hacer a un lado a mi media hermana.

Regrese a la oficina y encontré a Gumi llorando –más de lo que la había dejado.- Se veía tan patética que me daba lástima.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con voz quebrada y con todo el maquillaje corrido.

-Tsk- exclame; se veía tan deplorable.-

-¿Kaito?- pregunto atemorizada.- ¿qué pasa?

-Nada.- conteste sentándome en mi silla detrás del escritorio.- Solo que estás despedida.

No dijo nada. Por mi mejor. No le di liquidación y ambos permanecimos en silencio por media hora; yo mirándola y ella evadiendo mi mirada. Después de cierto tiempo, tocaron a la puerta de la oficina, ambos volteamos nuestras miradas y yo tranquilamente sonreí y me levante a abrir. Tras esa puerta se encontraba Haruka y unos cinco hombres vestidos de traje negro; con gafas.

Ella me sonrió con complicidad y yo respondí a su gesto señalando a mi media hermana. Ella y yo nos quedaos afuera del lugar mientras que aquellos hombres entraban en la oficina y Gumi comenzaba a gritar.

-¿Ya no hay clientes?-pregunte por miedo a que mi reputación se viera manchada con esto.

-No Kaito; hemos evacuado la galería antes de entrar.

-Gracias Haruka.

Solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Después de diez minutos, salieron aquellos hombres y dos de ellos iban cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de ella; estaba completamente amordazada y amarrada de pies a cabeza. La miré y suspiré victorioso.

-Ya no me servías.- le hablé.- Además, desde un principio supe que mataste a Gakupo por celos.- sentí una pequeña punzada en mi corazón.- Mereces morir maldita perra; si no fuera por ti él seguiría vivo.

La miré por última vez inconsciente, y con vida; después con la cabeza hice una señal para que se la llevaran de mi vista y terminaran con su patética vida.

-si no necesita más; me retiro.- comento la abogada

Solo me limite a asentir. Y ella desapareció. Ahora; solo me quedaba seguir haciendo más grande mi fortuna, hacerme más poderoso y ser el artista más famoso con prestigio y el más solicitado por el mundo. Ya que mi única finalidad era ser alguien en la vida.

Con el paso del tiempo las promesas que me hice a mi mismo comenzaron a cumplirse una por una; la gente de prestigio, la gente rica y la no tanto comenzaba a pedir mis servicios como artista. Yo por mi parte, no podía negarme; pedía sumas de dinero demasiadas altas. Algunos las pagaban, otros tantos trataban de no verse codos y hacerlo y unos cuantos los tenía en mí poder, a esos pocos como no tenían la cantidad suficiente de dinero les pedía como a modo de pago sus mansiones, algunas propiedades o uno que otro objeto. Ellos por tener mis obras de arte accedían, sin importar las consecuencias.

Mientras tanto, yo me hacía más y más rico. Con el paso del tiempo y conforme adquiría más dinero, mi corazón y mi mente empezaron a olvidar mi amargo pasado, y con ello comencé a olvidar al amor de mi vida.

_Flash Back_

_Éramos demasiados hijos y con solo mi madre como nuestro sustento. ¿Dónde quedo papá? Mis hermanos y hermanas sufrían al igual que yo. Teníamos hambre y muchas veces los mayores – Akaito, Taito y yo.- Nos privábamos de comer para que el resto de mis hermanos –tres.- pudieran tener algo que comer. _

_Lo cierto era que toda aquella miserable vida era un martirio en carne propia. _

_Con el paso del tiempo, todos comenzamos a progresar, pero; las secuelas ahí estaban, ardiendo como una herida al fuego vivo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de mucho tiempo, logré lo que me había propuesto en el principio de mi fortuna. Ser el artista más rica del planeta; el más reconocido y el más solicitado. Todos me temían, porque de una u otra manera sabían que yo poseía el poder para hacer ciertas cosas o no. En cuanto a mi familia… ¡Ja! Jamás supe de ella, es más; decía que estaban muertos mientras en algún punto del mundo ellos se encontraban pereciendo o viviendo como pudieran mientras yo, estaba en la cima de la gloria.

Pero todo eso duro poco. Demasiado poco, según mi parecer.

El día de mi muerte, fue un día memorable para mí y para el resto del mundo –o al menos eso creí yo.-. Fue cuando, comprendí que solo me había condenado. Que yo mismo, había firmado mi sentencia de muerte y mi pacto con el Diablo.

Ese día, manejaba con prisa por la carretera hacía Venecia, ya que tenía un importante trato que hacer, y mi coche se había quedado en un pueblo cercano a ahí y me había demorado algo. Y no podía permitirme el perder dinero; no, fue por eso, que a la primera persona que vi en coche, le di un fajo de billetes americanos y se lo compre. Obviamente esa persona no se negó.

-¡Dios lo bendiga!- grito el hombre mientras yo me alejaba a toda prisa de ese horrible lugar.

Y sinceramente; Dios no estaba de mi lado.

Recuerdo, que se día, había tráfico, y yo con las prisas que traía, no podía soportar pasar más de dos horas esperando a que aquel embotellamiento cediera.

-no pienso esperar ni una jodida hora más.- murmuré.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, pise el acelerador con fuerza, y conduje del carril del lado contrario. Para mi fortuna no había ni un solo choche, y solo observaba como un borrón a todos aquellos automóviles detenidos esperando como estúpidos. De la nada me solté a reír. Le estaba ganando al tiempo; yo, que era el más poderoso del mundo.

Con mi vista aun enfocada hacia esos coches, no me di cuenta de que venía una curva, ya hasta que por poco salgo de ella; frene estrepitosamente y gire el volante hasta quedar a la orilla de aquella curva; en donde por poco perdía la vida. Totalmente prendado del volante observé cómo algunos conductores y pasajeros salían de sus coches entre asustados y aliviados de ver que mi coche no había ido a parar al barranco. Sonreí con arrogancia; inclusive yo, tenía poder sobre la muerte.

-¡Oh, cuidado joven!- escuché el grito de una mujer.

Mi mirada se poso hacía donde señalaba el dedo de aquella mujer y mis ojos divisaron finalmente la luz de mi muerte. Un camión de carga venía a una velocidad normal, pero que, a la hora de entrar a la curva no se percato de la presencia de ese estúpido coche, arroyándolo instantáneamente y tirándolo al barranco. No me dio oportunidad de salir y yo, junto con el coche rodé hasta el fondo de aquel barranco.

Solo fui consciente del dolor, de los sonidos horribles que producían mis gritos y del metal chocando y rompiéndose contra las rocas. Después todo fue inconsciencia.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una habitación de hospital. Ahí se encontraba Haruka esperando sentada, con un traje rojo pasión. AL ver que abrí los ojos, sus bellos ojos destellaron dándoles un toque rojizo.

Después fui consciente del inmenso dolor que tenía. Mis ojos se posaron en mi cuerpo y descubrí que estaba todo destrozado, tenía tubos, mangueras y maquinas por doquier, no podía hablar ni moverme. Comencé a llorar de la desesperación. Y ella solo me observaba disfrutando de aquel espectáculo.

Por la puerta entro una mujer grande, cansada y con el dolor grabado en sus ojos. Detrás de ella otros dos chicos a los cuales yo, ya conocía.

-Kaito…-susurro mi madre para después soltarse a llorar en el hombro de Taito, mi hermano mayor.

Después de un tiempo, los tres me miraron con lastima y mi madre no lo soporto más y salió de ahí, una vez que mis hermanos se quedaron solos –sin percatarse de la presencia de Haruka.- con voz triste y llena de odio me hablaron.

-Como tú lo dijiste en un pasado Kaito…-comenzó Taito.

-Tu familia está muerta.- continuo Akaito.- Así que…

-Tu estas muerto para nosotros.- dijeron los dos.

Y yo por más que trate de llamarles no pude. Salieron de la habitación y de mi vida. Mi vista embargada de lagrimas se poso en la abogada, la cual estaba acompañada de un hombre de traje negro, con barba de candado; los dos sonreían.

-Aquí esta, Asmodeo.- dijo ella

-Como lo prometiste Mammon.- dijo él.

Yo los miré horrorizados. Ellos… Ellos… Ellos…

-Deja de hacerte la victima.- comento ella con acidez.- Costo mucho trabajo el que tu cayeras en nuestras manos. Ambos tuvimos que hacer un pacto.- dijo señalando al otro demonio. En fin, ya es momento de que te mueras.

Y dicho esto, ellos tomaron mi cuerpo destrozado y los tres bajamos al infierno.

A pagar mi condena.

* * *

><p>(1): Haruka Significa distante fragancia y Hayashi significa foresta.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Sigo viva; no creas que eh abandonado esta historia, ehehe, solo que eh tenido MILLONES de problemas para subir capítulos T.T El universo esta confabulando en mi contra; pero Bueh, seguiré aquí al pie del cañón.<p>

Confieso que tarde algo en escribir este capitulo, pero ¡ míralo! recién salidito del ordenador. ¿Qué te parece? ¿gusta, regular, no gusta o de plano me doy un tiro y ya no escribo? D: ahaha

Espero tu opinión en un Review (picale al botón de abajo)

Por ultimo quiero da las gracias a:

**NicolasDiLefent:** ¿Como decirlo? GRACIAS, sinceramente no caben las palabras para agradecerte el que leas mi historia, me esforzaré más y más para que sea de tu placer este fic. Gracias^^

**YuzukiToriOnee-sa**n: Gomen! no quise traumar a tu hermano; pero antes de empezar mi fic ahí esta la advertencia, así que; yo no pago Psicólogos xD ahahaha; le pensaré a ver en que capi, te complaceré con lo del incesto. Lo que el lector pida ^^ Gracias por leer!

**Astarotte Lawliet Fubuki Shion**: Gracias por leer, se que Gakupo no merecía eso T.T pero ni modo ahahah te espero!

Gracias a aquellos que leen ^^

Andyy'


	5. Pereza

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, no me pertenece vocaloid, utaloid y lo que termine en "oid"**

**Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Disfrútenlo****.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, tenia una condición física muy débil, me enfermaba constantemente y casi siempre mi vida la viví en la cama de un hospital. Por esa razón, era la consentida de la familia, mi hermano gemelo Luki; era de cierta forma ignorado, como él poseía una salud física buena, pues le daban más libertades. Solo en ese sentido envidiaba a mi hermano; pero de ahí en fuera era feliz, ya que papá y mamá me daban lo mejor de lo mejor, tanto en cuidados médicos, caprichos, maestros privados etc. Pero después de cierto tiempo; cuando cumplí la edad de doce años, mis enfermedades que día con día me llevaban a una muerte segura desaparecieron haciéndome una chica fuerte y sana.

Fue así como mis privilegios se vieron interrumpidos por mi repentino mejoramiento físico.

Fue así como papá, mamá e inclusive mi hermano, comenzaron a preocuparse menos por mi bienestar. Y eso, sinceramente, no me agrado nada. Porque había dejado de ser el centro de atención, porque las comodidades que había obtenido durante doce años, se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos. Fue tanta mi desesperación, tanto mi dolor y mi odio por que, lo que yo obtenía con un chasquidos de dedos ya no lo tenía que; inconscientemente invoque a un demonio.

Aquella noche se volvía mucho más oscura y más tenebrosa con el paso de tiempo, todos en casa se encontraban dormidos. Mis padres, al día siguiente debían de asistir a una reunión importante; ya que tenía que finalizar uno de su miles de contratos para hacer más y más grande su fortuna. Mi hermano por su parte, me había ido a dar las buenas noches hacía menos de una hora. Y yo, me encontraba aburrida y algo molesta. Ya que mis padres ahora nos tomaban por igual a Luki y a mí.

-Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de regresar a las comodidades de antes…-murmure mirando aquel libro que estaba tratando de leer.

Suspire molesta. Deje el libro en la cama y me acosté boca arriba, mis ojos miraban fijamente el techo, pensando, y recordando que tan fácil y cómoda era la vida cuando estaba enferma, no podía negarlo, pero el estar enferma me había quitado ciertos privilegios que ahora; gozaba con total libertad de ellos; pero extrañaba aquella sensación de tener a todos a mis pies, extrañaba el que con cualquier movimiento todos estuvieran el pendiente de mí. Pero sobre todo, extrañaba que Luki, estuviera pegado a mi día y noche.

-Puedes hacer que tu hermano vuelva a estar a tus pies.- dijo una voz masculina.

Me sobresalte y caí de espaldas al suelo, mi hiperactiva mirada busco por toda la enorme habitación, hasta que en el balcón, un joven y apuesto chico se encontraba ahí, recargado en la barda del mismo, observándome directamente.

Yo me protegía con la cama, solo asomaba la cabeza y lo miraba entre curiosa y asustada. ¿Cómo había entrado aquel chico a mi habitación a tan altas horas de la noche?

-Ven no te haré daño.- dijo con su voz juvenil y extendiéndome su mano.

Lentamente me levante del suelo y camine con precaución hacía él. Cuando estuve a unos cuantos pasos cerca de él, pude admirarlo mucho mejor, tenía cabello rubio, ojos verdes, piel blanca y era muy… muy alto, mucho más alto que mi hermano. Y vestía sencillamente unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra que se le ceñía muy bien a todo su cuerpo. Sinceramente era extremadamente guapo. No pude evitar examinarlo detenidamente con mi mirada y adentrarme en una ligera y pequeña utopía con él.

Se carcajeo de repente tomándome por sorpresa. ¿Había leído mis pensamientos? Solamente se limito a sonreír de una manera socarrona, quizás confirmando lo que yo había pensado.

-Me llamo Baal _(1) _Y eh acudido a tu llamado.- dijo apenas en un susurro.

-¿Mi llamado?-pregunté totalmente consternada.- Ah, me llamo…

-Luka Megurine.- dijo él interrumpiéndome.- Te conozco y te eh observado desde hace tiempo.- menciono.

Me aleje unos cuantos pasos. Realmente comenzaba a sentirme algo asustada. ¿Sería buena idea llamar a Luki? Observe como se adentraba con pasos gráciles a mi habitación y totalmente despreocupado y fresco como una lechuga se sentó en uno de mis sillones cercanos. Cruzo sus piernas y me observo con mucha intensidad.

-No me temas Luka.- dijo en voz baja.- Eh escuchado tus peticiones y las voy a cumplir.

-¿Qué peticiones?- dije sentándome en la cama.

-Las que desde hace ocho años has estado profesando…

Me sorprendí; realmente sabía cuales eran mis _peticiones_ él sabía mi anhelo por volver a ser el centro de atención. Lo observe con detenimiento tratando de descifrar que o quien era él. ¿Un ángel? ¿Alguna especie de ser mágico? ¿Qué era él?

-Soy un ángel…-dijo él otra vez leyendo mis pensamientos.- Pero digamos que soy un ángel caído.

Comprendí el significado de sus palabras. Un ángel caído. Un demonio. No supe si gritar, llorar o tratar de salir de mi habitación en busca de la ayuda de Luki; pero me quede en shock y como era de esperar me quede pasmada en mi cama observando como él sacaba de quien sabe donde un pergamino y lo desenrollaba.

-Verás Luka.- dijo colocándose unos delgados y finos lentes haciéndolo ver mucho más atractivo.- Este es el contrato: Yo, te daré todo lo que pides; atención, una vida sencilla y placentera y sobre todo te daré el poder de manipular a la gente a tu antojo, claro está, que ahí incluye que podrás de nuevo tener la total atención de tu hermano- sonrió ante esas palabras.- Pero a cambio, lo único que pido es que me des tu alma.

-Vaya, lo bueno es que pides muy poco.- dije sarcástica.

-¿no serías capaz de eso Luka?- refuto mi comentario.

Me quede en silencio. Sinceramente no podía negarle que la idea se me hacía demasiado tentadora como para no aceptarla; pero además de eso, me daba un miedo increíble el no saber que sería de mi alma –si es que tenía una.- después de ese "contrato"

-Ya Luka.- dijo quitándose aquellos lentes y guardándolos en el bolsillo de su camisa.- No seas indecisa, oportunidades como está _casi nunca _se dan en la vida. Acepta.

-Yo no creo…

-Por Dios.- hizo un silencio y después rompió en carcajadas.- ¿Por Dios? ¿Entendiste? Aja jajá, por Dios…- casi el salían lágrimas de sus bellos ojos verdes de la gracia que le había hecho esa frase. Solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.-Bueno.- dijo poniéndose serio repentinamente.- ¿Aceptas o no? Hay personas, que al igual que tu están desesperadas y necesitan la ayuda de seres como yo; si no piensas aprovechar tu oportunidad, puedo irme retirando desde ahora.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia el balcón; la temperatura de mi habitación bajo drásticamente y fue entonces cuando me pregunté ¿Realmente valía la pena este sacrificio? ¿Era lo que quería yo?

_Solo hazlo y ya… Limítate a disfrutar del poder que obtendrás…_

Decía una voz ajena a la mía en mi cabeza.

-Espera.- le llame involuntariamente. El se detuvo y sonrió de lado.- No te vayas…

Se quedo ahí estático en el balcón. Me acerqué lentamente a él y mira su fornida y tonificada espalda. Me debatía entre si aceptar o no. Se giro y quedo frente a mí. Pude observar claramente que sus bellos ojos habían dejado de ser verdes, para convertirse en unos rojizos, los cuales me habían hipnotizado por completo.

-Acepta Luka.- susurro

-Yo…yo…-decía en trance.- Yo…

-Acepta.- insistió una vez más y sus ojos destellaron

-Yo…

-¿L_uka?_-se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.- _¿Luka sigues despierta?_

Salí brevemente del trance. Era mi hermano Luki. Me asuste cuando entendí que, en mi habitación había un chico atractivo que me proponía venderle mi alma y del otro lado estaba mi hermano, mi… amor imposible.

-_Luka, responde; ¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?_- preguntaba su ahora, preocupada voz.

-Eso…-susurro Baal en mi oído.- Eso puede ser mucho _mejor_; solo es cuestión de que aceptes mi trato y él, estará a tus pies, junto con el resto del mundo…

Mire alternativamente la puerta y los ojos de Baal. Lo cierto es que moría de las ganas por tener a mis pies a mi hermano, y porque no, de paso al resto del mundo. Luki, comenzó a tocar insistentemente la puerta y me amenazo en mandar a llamar a los sirvientes si yo no abría. Miré a Baal y le sonreí. Él me regreso el gesto con una seductora sonrisa.

-Acepto.- finalicé.

.

.

.

Luki…- le llamé desde mi cama.

-¿Qué te sucede princesa?- pregunto con voz tierna, deteniéndose frente a mi cama y sentándose en ella.- ¿Luka?

-Te…Te…- estaba nerviosa y a la vez excitada de que, lo que Baal me prometió se estaba haciendo realidad.- ¿Dormirías conmigo?

Me miro completamente extrañado. Después creo, que comprendió lo que yo realmente quería decirle y sonrió con calidez. Salió de mi habitación y regreso con su pijama puesta. Cerró la puerta de mi habitación con seguro, y se dirigió a mi cama. Completamente llena de júbilo, le hice un espacio en mis enormes aposentos y esperé a que su cuerpo entrara en contacto con las cobijas y el calor que desprendía mi cuerpo bajo aquellas sabanas.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto una vez acostado y mirándome a los ojos.

Solo me limite a sonreír y a abrazarlo. Él también se limito a corresponder a mi abrazo y así dormimos juntos. Por primera vez en muchos años, yo, volvía a tener el control sobre las personas, y sobre todo; sobre él.

-Clarise.- le dije algo molesta.- ¿Cómo que no has podido conseguirme aun un profesor privado?

-Verá señorita Megurine…-decía nerviosa la chica.

-¡lárgate inútil!- dije lanzándole unos libros.- ¡Largo!

-Si señorita.- dijo llorando mientras salió de mi habitación.

Que fastidio, los sirvientes eran unos completos inútiles; les pedía algo y no sabían como hacerlo, les pedía favores, comida o lo que fuese y todos eran una bola de ineptos. El único que podía hacer lo que yo pedía era Luki. Era el único que sabía mis gustos; literalmente lo tenía en mis manos. Mis padres por su parte, habían desistido que yo fuera a la preparatoria privada, les dije, que mi nivel de IQ era mucho superior a la de todos los alumnos y que preferiría tomar clases particulares. No se opusieron.

Todos en la casa –por no mencionar mansión.- me trataban como hacía años lo había hecho, se desvivían por mi bienestar, por mi salud física; porque curiosamente yo comencé de nuevo a enfermarme; Bueno, eso creían ellos. Pero la realidad es que simplemente fingía estar enferma y con el poder de persuasión que me dio Baal, me bastaba para manipular a la gente.

Pero quien todavía me costaba un poco de trabajo, era mi hermano Luki. Era cierto, que se desvivía por mi, en cuanto a las cosas que pedía, pero no tenía del todo su atención y eso me frustraba, de sobremanera.

-Luka ¿Ya estás en la laptop de nuevo?- dijo con fastidiado mi hermano, cierto día.- Deberías de hacer algo progresivo.

-Luki.- fingí malestar en la garganta.- Sabes que mis enfermedades han regresado, ¿Y tu pides que me esfuerce?

-Bueno, lo que yo quería decir…

-Lo que quieres decir es que ya no me quieres.- atajé. Sabía que eso le dolía.

-No Luka…- comenzó a disculparse.- Me preocupo por ti.

Tosí falsamente, y él se acerco corriendo a mi cama, a ver si todo marchaba bien conmigo. AL comprobar que todo estaba bien, me abrazo y susurro dos palabras que llenaron mi corazón de júbilo _"te quiero"_ le abracé fuertemente para así impedir que se fuera de mi lado.

"_también te quiero… No sabes cuanto"_

A lo lejos, escuche el sonido de una flauta de pan. Seguí abrazada a Luki, pero agucé mi oído, y si efectivamente en el aire se escuchaba aquella delicada y mortal melodía.

-¿Escuchas eso?- dije apenas en un audible susurro.

-Nada.- contesto después de un largo silencio.- Necesitas descansar.

Dicho esto beso mi frente y se fue de la habitación. Traté de tranquilizarme, pero no podía, el simple sonido de aquella flauta me alteraba los nervios. ¿Qué significaba ese sonido? Era curioso que solo yo pudiera escuchar aquel sonido. Entonces como si de un rayo se tratase recordé las palabras de Baal.

_-Sabrás que me perteneces porque habrá una marca, la cuál solo tú puedas ver, oír, oler o saborear.- dijo con voz calmada._

_-¿Cómo lo sabré?- le pregunté._

_-Tú sola lo descubrirás._

_Ignoré sus palabras porque aquello, me era información irrelevante._

Ahora, viendo las cosas, creo que _ese_ sonido era la marca, de la cual Baal hablaba. Suspiré. Creo que no tenía nada de malo, a final de cuentas era una manera constante de decirme "Hey, Luka, me perteneces" Creo que podía vivir con ello. Además, si le prestaba mayor atención a la melodía, era tranquila, encantadora y tenía ese deje hinoptizante que te era irresistible cerrar los ojos y adentrarte en un profundo sueño. Y como yo escuchaba aquel sonido todos los días, a todas horas, bueno, la mayor parte del día me la pasaba dormida o cabeceándome por la gran sensación de paz, tranquilidad y de grandeza que provocaba aquella melodía.

-Luka, me estas preocupando ¿De verdad estas bien?- pregunto un día mi hermano.

-Si…-dije somnolienta.- Solo, estoy algo cansada, quiero soñar.

-Luka.- dijo jugando con mis cabellos rosados.- Duerme pequeña

Y como buena chica, le obedecí.

_-Luka, Luka, Luka.- decía una voz a manera de reproche.- ¿es así como aprovechas lo que yo te eh regalado?_

_-¿De que hablas?- dije tratando de ver en la oscuridad._

_-Luka, así no se aprovechan las cosas.- dijo y de pronto él se encontraba frente a mi, vestido d la misma manera como la primera y ultima vez que le vi.- ¿Cuándo piensas seducirlo? ¿Someterlo a tu mando? ¿Hacer que coma de tus pies?_

_-Él no se deja.- me defendí.- Además, yo lo quiero y quiero hacer las cosas bien…_

_-¡Ja! ¿Las cosas bien?- dijo con ironía.- No me vengas con estas cosas Luka, desde un principio, sabías que al obtener lo que yo te ofrecía, nada iría bien. ¿Y ahora quieres enamorar a tu hermano por las buenas? Bonita cliente me conseguí- suspiro derrotado.- Creo que mi jefe no estará nada contento con una chiquilla caprichosa como tú._

_-tsk._

_-¿Qué? ¿La señorita se ha molestado? Vaya me haces el honor.- dijo sarcásticamente._

_-¡Cállate! Seré digna de que te lleves mi alma, ya veras estúpido._

_El Solo se limito a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza._

_-Esa es mi chica.- finalizo._

_Me coloco una rosa negra detrás de mi oreja derecha y con un beso en la mejilla desapareció en la oscuridad._

Me desperté de un sobre salto. Observe a mi alrededor completamente alterada y vi, que, lo contrario a mi sueño, apenas estaba atardeciendo. EL crepúsculo se alzaba en su mayor gloria y los tonos rojizos y naranjas hacían ya su acto de presencia. Seguía escuchando la melodía de la flauta de pan, y trate con todas mis fuerzas de ignorarla para no caer de nuevo en aquellos extraños sueños. Me levante con mucho cansancio y camine a través de los largos e interminables pasillos, tratando de buscar algún indicio de vida en aquel enorme lugar.

Llegue a la cocina y ahí se encontraba la cocinera, me miro e hizo la tradicional reverencia ante mí. Sonreí con suficiencia. Me agradaba la sensación de que la gente se inclinará ante de mi se esa manera.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Megurine?- pregunto con temor.

-Prepárame algo de comer

-Si, señorita…-comenzó a sacar comida del refrigerador, y observe que todo era comida… saludable.

Hice una mueca de asco. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de comer ese tipo de comida. Los ingredientes que había depositado en la mesa, los tome y los avente sin previo aviso a la basura. Ella me miro con ojos desorbitados. Se disculpo instantáneamente y con temor volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué apetece comer, Señorita?

-Quiero que me prepares algo dulce.- dije con desdén.- No sé, algunas golosinas, pasteles, chocolates… Algo que contenga azúcar.

-Pero señorita; ¿no le hará daño a su salud?- dijo preocupada por mi.

-¿Acaso debe de importarte?-dije molesta.

-No señorita, con permiso.- y dicho esto, salió a la despensa por todo lo que necesitaría.

Al verla partir, decidí reanudar mi camino por la vivienda, busque a mis padres, pero como era de esperarse, no estaban, entonces opté por buscar a mi hermano. Quizás a estás horas ya había regresado de la escuela. Lo busqué en su habitación y no estaba; lo mismo sucedió en el estudio, en la biblioteca, en la sala y en todas las habitaciones habidas y por haber, finalmente algo frustrada y derrotadas decidí buscarlo en el jardín. Y bajo un árbol de duraznos ahí estaba él, sentado a la sobra del mismo leyendo…creo.

Me acerque a él sin que se percatara de mi presencia, y pude ver que estaba dibujando pero que, se había quedado dormido. Lo observe detenidamente, su bello cabello del mismo extraño color rosado, rebelde y algo largo lo hacía ver extremadamente atractivo, su cuerpo delgado y tonificado era digno de él. Sus bellos ojos azules hacían el perfecto contraste con su piel de porcelana.

No pude evitar arrodillarme frente a él. No pude resistirme a oler su embriagadora fragancia a mentas, hice a un lado el bosquejo de un rostro y acurrucarme en los brazos de él. No se incomodo y al contrario me abrazo delicadamente. Así permanecimos por unos instantes hasta que la noche hizo su acto de presencia. Comenzabamos a vibrar por causa del frío y le llamé para que entráramos al calor de la casa.

-Luki, despierta.- dije moviéndolo ligeramente.- debemos entrar.

-Rompiste el momento.- dijo con una sonrisa y aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, trataré de remediarlo

-¿Qué…?

No le di tiempo de preguntar porque junte mis labios con los de él. Su cálido aroma inundaba mis sentidos, estaba sometida a sus labios y una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo. Esperé la respuesta de mi hermano, pero jamás llego; conforme pasaba el tiempo, el miedo se apodero de mí y me aleje de él, con ojos lloroso.

A través de la cortina de finas lágrimas trataba de verlo, y ahí estaba inmóvil, como si de una piedra se tratara. En mi corazón comenzó a albergarse temor y tristeza, para después dar paso a coraje y mucho odio.

-Lo siento.- dije escueta

-¡espera!- me tomo de la mano, pero yo solo me limite a golpearle la mejilla e irme corriendo a mi habitación.

¡Fui tan estúpida! Le había creído a ese maldito demonio "Vas a tener a ut hermano a tus pies" Si, claro como no; ahí estaban los resultados. Jamás le había interesado. Escuché tras de mi los pasos y gritos de Luki, pero lo ignore por completo.

Entré precipitosamente a mi habitación y la cerré con seguro. Pasados unos minutos se hicieron escuchar los golpes de Luki.

-_¡Luka ábreme! ¡Tenemos que hablar!-_decía

-¡Lárgate!-contestaba con voz quebrada.

-_¡no es lo que piensas!-_ aporreaba la puerta.-_ Yo… Yo… ¡te quiero!_

_-_¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate y no quiero escucharte!-gritaba más fuerte.

-_Pero Luka… Lo que digo es verdad…Deja explicarte…_

_-_¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz con un carajo!

Dejo de golpear repentinamente la puerta. Después escuché un suspiro y sus pasos alejarse de mi habitación. Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia y ahora, como me encontraba en la intimidad, lloré libremente. Mi vida era un asco. Miré aquella mesita que tenía para que me sirvieran café o té y sobre ella en una bandeja de plata, se encontraban los postres que le había pedido a la cocinera.

Resignada me senté en mi cama, encendí el televisor y me puse a ver programas a lo estúpido mientras devoraba los pastelillos y golosinas que pudieran haber ahí. Cuando me sentí llena escuche –nuevamente.- el sonido de la flauta de pan. Mis parpados automáticamente comenzaron a cerrarse y por consecuencia comencé a cabecear.

Sin permitirme cambiar de ropa, limpiarme el rostro o de quitar la bandeja de la cama, me acosté y trate de cobijarme con el edredón, pero creo que me había quedado dormida antes de tiempo.

La noche paso sin precedentes dando paso al amanecer de otro día. Mis parpados pesados no quería darme la maravilla de ver la luz del día, pero mis oídos al contrario de ellos escuchaban a lo lejos las voces de mis padres. Como pude arrastre mis piernas hasta la puerta y la abrí. Me talle los ojos y enfoque mi vista; ahí se encontraban mis padres… Y Luki.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije somnolienta

-Nos vamos de viaje, hija.- dijo mi bella madre.- ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Mamá.- dije molesta.- Estoy enferma, ¿Piensas que saldré así a la calle?

-Solo quería saber si querías ir- hizo una pausa y vio a mi padre.- ¿Entonces te quedas?

Solo me limite a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Yo me quedo con ella entonces.- dijo Luki.

-No.- le corte fríamente. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de nuestra actitud. Module mi voz y suavice mi rostro- Mejor ve con ellos Luki, después podremos pasar el fin juntos.-le sonreí y el se sonrojo un poco.- Vamos, ve con papá y mamá.

-Está bien.- dijo resignado.

Después de que mis padres se "despidieran" de mi, me advirtieron que la servidumbre no estaría en casa todo el fin, que había dinero suficiente para que pidiera comida chatarra y que cualquier cosa podría llamar a Luki, o a Clarise –el ama de llaves.-

-Claro mamá.- dije exasperada.- Ya se pueden ir.

-Adiós cielo.- me beso la frente y me abrazo fuerte.- te quiero

Me tomo por sorpresa esa demostración de afecto por parte de mi madre. Y se sintió bien, que le abrace y sonreí contra su pecho.

-También te quiero mamá.

Vi como mis padres desaparecieron por el largo pasillo. Y por primera vez en diecisiete años, tenía la sensación de que no los volvería a ver nunca más. Mi atención después se centro en Luki, él estaba recargado en la pared, mirando sus pies. Me sentí mal, ayer le había tratado de una manera tan vil y despiadada que no merecía tener su presencia aquí conmigo.

-si quieres puedo quedarme…- empezó.

-No, ve con ellos.- dije tranquila.- Estaré bien

Me miro a los ojos y me abrazo frenéticamente. Me sorprendí ate tal acto y no pude evitar responderle el abrazo. Una vez separados, me dio un casto beso en los labios y se alejo de ahí. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad inverisímil, que sentía que moriría en ese mismo momento.

.

.

.

Regresé a la cama, y me acosté a ver televisión; pasadas algunas horas, pedí algo de comer y comí en la cama, después la ya tan conocida melodía de la flauta de pan comenzó a aturdirme y mis ojos se cerraron dejándome en la cama completamente noqueada.

Cuando estaba entrando en la inconsciencia de mi propio ser pude percibir un leve olor extraño que inundaba m habitación. Quería despertar para ver que era, pero el cansancio, el sueño y las ganas de dormir eran mucho más fuertes que mis ganas de averiguar cuál era ese olor.

Después, lo único que supe, fue que, mis últimos pensamientos fueron mi familia.

Y todo se volvió negro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte levantándome de un sillón de cuerpo negro.

-Estás en mi hogar.- dijo un hombre de espaldas a mí.

Observe detenidamente le lugar. Era una habitación oscura, pintada de color vino, muebles de cuero negro; un escritorio lleno de papeles una lámpara y una copa de vino con un extraño liquido rojo espeso… Él estaba de espaldas a mí observando por una ventana la oscuridad aterradora.

-Quiero irme a casa.- demande poniéndome de pie.

-Ya es tarde…Luka.- dijo él.

Se dio la vuelta y lo observe, era él; era Baal, en carne y hueso vistiendo un elegante traje negro con camisa y corbata negras a juego. Sus ojos eran de dos colores distintos, uno era verde y el otro era de u rojo intenso que hipnotizaba. Sonrió de lado y me hizo señal de que me observara.

Le hice caso y quede anonadada por como andaba vestida; traía puesto un vestido rojo pasión largo que se amoldaba a mi figura; mis manos eran cubiertas por unos finos guantes negros de seda y mi cabello era largo y estaba perfectamente peinado para ser finalmente adornado por una rosa negra.

-¿Es un sueño?- pregunté temerosa

-No, no lo es.- contesto simplemente.

-¿Donde… Donde estoy?- pregunté con miedo aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Ya lo sabes, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo divertido.

-Dilo.- me limite a decir.

-Estas, querida mía… en el infierno.

* * *

><p>(1): Baal: Digamos que es el origen del nombre del demonio encargado de la pereza: Belfegor.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

¡Hola queridos Lectores! *w* Mi Fic ha tomado cierta fama con ustedes C: Y eso me hace very very happy ^^; antes que nada, no quisé poner a Hatsune Miku, porque personalmente no la soporto, es más, a casi ninguna vocaloid mujer, aunque claro están sus exepciones xD

Creo que el papel le quedo bien a Luka, aunque no sé si la historia esta bien desarrollada -suspira.- En fin; ¡gracias a todos por leer!

**FashioOnista: **¿Que puedo decir? ¿Qué puedo decir? Gracias una vez más por leer mis fic's y por siempre estar al pendiente de mi y de todo lo que acontece por acá y por mi desastrosa vida xD Te quiero ^^ Y siempre ten en cuenta que te sorprenderé.

**NicolasDiLefent**: Ya eres cliente frecuente por aquí xD Y eso me agrada vaya que si n_n Vaya; gracias por todos los halagos de como escribo ¿? Pero me considero un microbio a comparación de otros. ¿Sabes? Esa fue mi única intensión de conectar únicamente esos dos capítulos. Los demás dudo que tengan alguna relación. Creo que por más mínimo debe de haber algo de romance C: ¡Gracias por leerme!

**Kurai5:** ¡Gomen! Siento mucho haberte traumado, tendré que desenbolsar para pagar tu psicologo; ¡oh no espera! yo soy estudiante de psicología, puedo ayudarte con tu tauma (HH) ahaha ok, no, Gracias por tus saludos, y espero no decepcionarte en este y los futuros capitulos ¡saludos!

**Azazel:** ¿Mujer ú hombre? OMG, eso no importa. Solo que me da curiosidad tu pseudonimo, en fin, me halaga el saber que te gusté mi fic y que lo hayas encontrado C: ahaha recomiendalo asdfasdf ¡obviamente tenía que haber yaoi! *w* jajaja que bueno que te gusto, te espero por aquí seguido n_n

**YuzukiToriOnee-san:** jajaja, supongo que de cierta manera estamos condenados Yuzuki ¿? Eres muy mala con tu hermano pobre quedo con traumas D: Te hice una pequeña insinuación de incesto en este capi, aunque me es dificil hacerlo con Rin y Len, porque AMO a Len y detesto a rin (como con el resto de las vocaloids) Aunque haré mi mejor esfuerzo ¡lo prometo! Claro, las mujeres demonio tambien son de temer ;)

Bueno, Mil gracias a todos los que leen, leyeron y estan leyendo ¡de verdad mil gracias! Sin más me despido.

Andyy'


	6. Ira

** Los personajes no son propiedad mía, ni Vocaloid, Utaloid y lo que termine en "oid" Solo soy creadora de la trama; esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es solo por diversión y cumplir mis deseos de escritura y lectura.**

**Cualquier parecido con otras historias es pura mera coincidencia.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ira<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Por lo regular yo era un chico tranquilo, demasiado diría yo, era pacifista, jamás me había gustado utilizar la violencia, sabía que el ser violento era dejarte llevar por los instintos bajos del hombre y eso que el ser humano era la especie más desarrollada y "capaz" de pensar. Vaya idiotez, el ser humano por naturaleza era _animal_ y por naturaleza era agresivo; pero al menos yo no lo era, o trataba de no serlo.

Jamás había albergado sentimientos de odio, rencor, ira, venganza; no, nada de eso, jamás había experimentado esos sentimientos así que mi vida podría decirse que era tranquila. Hasta cierto día. En ese mismo día entendí la naturaleza humana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Teeeed –lloriqueo mi hermana.- Ya estoy cansada, ¿Cuando terminaras de ver a esos tontos animales?

-Teto.- dije sereno y enfocando una vez más la cámara.- Ya te dije, es un trabajo para poder finalizar la universidad, con esto podré titularme.

Suspiró.

-Lo sé Ted; pero me has tenido todo el tiempo sosteniendo tus bolsas con cámaras, lentes y no sé que tanto.- dijo mostrando mis cosas.

Me reí, ella tenía razón; desde que habíamos llegado al zoológico para tomar fotos de los tigres blancos; me olvidé por completo de mi hermana y de mí. Tome unas últimas fotografías y guardé mis pertenencias. Después la abracé fuertemente y ella me abrazo, caminamos por un rato en silencio hasta que, el estomago de ambos comenzaron a gruñir.

-Vaya.- expresé.- Alguien tiene hambre

-¡Yo!- dijo levantando su delgada y frágil mano.- ¡Vamos a comer Teed!

-¿Qué quieres comer?-dije mientras jugaba con uno de sus bucles.

-¡Pizza!- gritó emocionada corriendo hacia la camioneta.

-Claro… ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con las cosas!- le grite mientras corría con todo y mochilas.

Esa niña jamás cambiaría. Y por eso la adoraba, era mi única y pequeña hermana de tan solo quince años; yo por mi parte ya pronto terminaría la universidad y conseguiría un trabajo de fotógrafo, tenía veintidós años y estudiaba, en las tardes iba a trabajar medio tiempo a un restaurant como mesero, para poder así subsistir yo; Teto –mi hermana- vivía con mi abuela, ya que nuestros padres habían muerto cuando ambos éramos apenas unos chiquillos. Y yo me había hecho la promesa de que, ayudaría a mi hermana y a mi abuela que tanto nos había apoyado por estos largos años.

Maneje con cuidado hacía la pizzería más cerca, mientras escuchaba parlotear a mi quinceañera sobre cosas de la escuela, solo sonreía y trataba de seguir su intensa plática.

-Vamos Ted, no seas amargado.- decía cruzándose de brazos.- ¿tengo o no razón?

-Teto…-sentencie.- Él que la chica te caiga mal, no quiere decir que la vas a golpear, solo ignórala…

-Tu siempre tan pacifista.- se burlo.- Anda quiero comer, vamos, vamos.

-Ya, ya, mi pequeña quimera.

Estacioné el coche en el estacionamiento, y ambos bajamos siendo atraídos por el delicioso olor de la pizza; entramos y nos sentamos cerca de una ventana, Teto miraba detenidamente el menú, pensando en que pizza sería mejor, yo solo me limité a observar el lugar; había ahí una pareja de gemelos y sus padres; y en otra esquina se encontraba una bola de estudiantes de universidad pero mi vista no pudo evitar mirar a la mesa que se encontraba espaldas de Teto.

Sentí un horrible escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. ¿Era yo o los hombres de esa mesa miraban con mucha libido a mi hermana? Los observé con mayor detenimiento, uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro; perforaciones en una ceja, en el labio inferior y en las orejas, ese hombre ó más bien chico, no pasaba de los veinte y toda su vestimenta era negra. A primera vista daba miedo y tristeza verlo, pero ya observándolo bien como lo hacía yo… Era solo una careta. El que se encontraba a su lado, no andaba tan lejos del mismo atuendo que su acompañante; aquel chico tenía el cabello negro y mechones por doquier de color rojo y azul; era un poco mayor que el otro chico, pero no por eso era mucho menos espantoso. Ambos miraban fijamente la espalda de mi hermana, mientras que ella seguía concentrada en la tarea de escoger la pizza ideal.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con ambas miradas. Su mirar destilaba deseo, lujuria y… cierto deje de frialdad. Aquella mirada negra por parte del chico de perforaciones me helo la sangre y la mirada azulina del otro me indico una frialdad increíble.

-¿Ted? ¡Ted! –Grito agitando su blanca mano frente a mi rostro.- ¿Qué miras?

-Nada Teto.- dije llamando su atención y evitando a toda costa que ella mirara a aquel par temible de hombres.

-Ya sé que pizza pediremos.- dijo triunfante.

-¿Y para eso tardaste media hora?

-Ya…-se quejo haciendo pucheros.- ¿Puedo pedirla?

-Claro, ve.- dije sonriendo y tratando de sentirme un poco más tranquilo.

Sonrió y salió corriendo hacia la barra para hacer el pedido, la mire correr hacía allá y no pude evitar mirar por el rabillo de mis ojos a ese par en la mesa contigua. Ambos miraban detenidamente a mi hermana. Esto ya no me gustaba nada. Sentía en mi corazón una opresión muy aterradora, mi mente me decía a gritos que tomara la mano de ella y saliéramos de ese lugar y fuéramos a otro lugar lejos de ahí. Pero ella se veía tan feliz, se veía tan contenta el poder estar aquí conmigo, que por un instante me pensé loco.

"_Estas alucinando Ted; solo son chicos. Tranquilízate." _Me regañé mentalmente.

Cuando regreso a la mesa, trate de olvidarme de ese asunto y entable una conversación con ella. Lo bueno de nosotros es que teníamos pláticas hasta para la madrugada. Ambos os llevábamos bien y éramos muy unidos, inclusive algunos en el colegio de ella, creían que yo era su hermano incestuoso y que vivía enamorado de ella. Me daban pena los chicos, jamás había visto a mi hermana como una mujer de la cuál enamorarme, pero era cierto hasta alguna parte: la amaba si, pero la amaba demasiado porque era mi pequeña hermanita, era lo único que me quedaba de familia.

El resto de la tarde paso agradable, me había olvidado del asunto que me tenía preocupado y ambos comimos con tranquilidad y en silencio; una vez que habíamos terminado y degustábamos e postre, miré la mesa a sus espaldas y me sorprendí. No había nadie ahí, la mesa estaba totalmente desierta. Teto al ver mi expresión desconcertada volteó a ver que era lo que miraba y después se giro a mi.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo tomando n bocado de sus banana Split.

-Lo estoy mi pequeña quimera- conteste regresando a mi helado.- Termina, que tenemos que regresar a tomar unas últimas fotografías a los tigres blancos.

Resoplo y se comió tranquilamente su banana Split. Yo devoraba lentamente el helado, tratando de parecer tranquilo y feliz con su compañía; pero en mi mente había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo, y para el colmo, el corazón me decía lo mismo.

Algo malo iba a pasar. Estaba casi seguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ocaso ya estaba sobre nuestras cabezas; Teto se encontraba leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras que yo, tomaba ya; las últimas fotografías de esos maravillosos animales. Ya casi tenía terminado mi trabajo y por fin podríamos ir ambos a mi departamento a descansar, ya mañana la llevaría con la abuela. Tomé las últimas fotos y comencé a guardar mis cosas. Las maletas con cámaras y demás, estaban con ella en el árbol. Cuando termine de guardar las cosas, moví ligeramente a Teto: se había quedado dormida.

-Teto- susurré.- Ya vámonos, es tarde.

-¿Acabaste hermano?- pregunto tallándose los ojos

-Si.- sonreí, le extendí la mano para que la tomara y comenzar a caminar hacía la camioneta.- Vámonos pequeña.

Ambos caminamos con paso lento hacía el estacionamiento que estaba siendo alumbrado por los últimos rayos del astro rey, al llegar deja las mochilas en el maletero y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta a Teto; pero ella no estaba ahí.

-¿Teto?- pregunté. No hubo respuesta.- ¿Teto?-Dije más preocupado.- ¡Teto!

-¡TED!-gritó su voz.

Mis pies me llevaron a donde posiblemente provenía la voz de mi hermana, se encontraba cerca de los baños públicos de aquel zoológico. Estaba llorando y hecha bolita en el suelo. Corrí hacía ella con todas mis fuerzas, rogándole a Dios que ella estuviera bien. Cuando llegue la vi y tome su rostro entre mis manos verificando que ella estaba bien. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados; pero todo indicaba que estaba bien.

-¿Estas bien?-decía agitado.- Teto, ¿Estás bien?

-S...S…si…-decía alterada, después respiro varias veces y trato de hablar con calma.- Venía al baño y dos hombres… me dijeron cosas… y…. ¡Cuidado Ted!-grito.

No tuve tiempo de voltear a ver que era lo que sucedía porque solo sentí el frío metal estrellarse contra mi nuca. Caí al suelo algo mareado y enfocando mi vista en Teto, ella seguía hecha bolita sentada y miraba con horror a espaldas mías.

-Ven nena… no pasará nada; nos _divertiremos_ mucho.- dijo una voz masculina, calcule que no mayor que yo.

-No… no... No… no…-decía ella en shock.

-No te hagas la difícil.- dijo una segunda voz.

Trate de moverme pero estaba demasiado mareado para hacerlo, giré como pude mi cabeza y los escasos rayos de sol que habían solo me dejaron ver dos figuras masculinas que se acercaban a nosotros; mientras que una de ellas tiraba una barra de metal al suelo.

-Eres un estorbo.- dijo la primera voz y me pateo fuertemente en el estomago.

-¡Ted!- chilló Teto. Después sentí sus frías y temblorosas manos sobre mi rostro tratando de que la viera.- Ted, Ted, hermano, por favor.- decía llorando.

Sus manos fueron retiradas de mi rostro golpeado y después una serie de gritos hizo eco en e lugar. Me sentía impotente, porque a duras penas podía respirar, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia y mi vista se nublo por completo. Solo podía escuchar las risas burlonas y los gritillos de terror de Teto.

-¡déjenme bastardos!- gritaba ella.- por favor… Ted… ayúdame

-¡Hijos de puta!- grité, tratando de ponerme de pie. Pero el dolor en la espalda y en el estoma me hicieron débil.- ¡déjenla! ¡Métanse con alguien como yo!

Las risas se apagaron de pronto, y los sollozos de Teto también fueron silenciados. Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y me levante. Un leve quejido salió de mi boca; al parecer tenía una costilla rota, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era salvar a mi hermana. Cuando pude por fin enfocar la vista descubrí que el lugar ya estaba oscuro, la noche había caído sobre nosotros y unos cuantos faroles estaban encendidos, dejándome ver muy difícilmente a Teto y esos malditos. Como si Dios estuviera de mi lado, los foquillos de los baños se encendieron y por fin mi vista mejoro un poco.

Quedé totalmente horrorizado con lo que mis ojos veían. En el suelo, con sus ropas rasgadas se encontraba mi hermana, llorando en silencio y tratando de tapar su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Mi enojo aumento. Me sentía desfallecer, sentía los ojos inyectados de sangre y mi cuerpo se había preparado para pelear.

-¿Con alguien como tú?- se burlo uno de los atacantes.- bueno… Si insistes…

Y los dos se fueron encima de mi; hice un esfuerzo inverosímil y los golpeé; eran mucho más rápidos y fuertes que yo ya que ellos no tenían una costilla rota ni habían sido golpeados con una barra de metal. Cuando golpeé el rostro de uno de ellos, sentí que tenía aretes en la boca. Instantáneamente a mi mente acudió la imagen de los dos chicos que estaban en la pizzería observando con lujuria a mi hermana.

-¡Bastardos!- grité más molesto.- ¡Son los de la pizzería!

Ambos dejaron de golpearme fuertemente y se alejaron un poco, casi cayendo bajo el acusatorio rayo de luz de los baños. Camine lentamente y me acerqué hasta que por fin pude ver sus rostros. Y sí, efectivamente eran aquellos dos chicos.

Mi molestia supero los límites normales. Sentía que la sangre me hervía, sentía que en cualquier momento podía explotar a causa de la enorme molestia que tenía. Fue en ese instante que comprendí la naturaleza salvaje de los humanos. Y fue la primera vez que sentía algo similar a la Ira.

-Lárguense.- dije con tono firme.- O llamaré a la policía, eh visto sus rostros.

-Eso no nos da ni una pizca de miedo.- dijo el bastardo de mechones rojos y azules.- Además; -añadió con algo parecido a un tono perverso.- Podemos asegurarnos de que disfrutes también del espectáculo y después nos desharemos de ti.

-¿Qué?- dije incrédulo.

El chico de las perforaciones, tomo a Teto y la arrastro al interior de los baños de hombres, ella gritaba y pataleaba por que la dejaran en paz, y yo, automáticamente me lancé encima de el chico de los mechones, pero él me asesto un golpe fuerte en el estomago dejándome sin aire.

-Cabrón…- murmuré, y él solo se limito a sonreír. Y también me arrastró al interior de los baños de hombres.

¿Acaso no existía nadie que nos ayudará? ¿Por qué nuestro perfecto día de hermanos, era interrumpido de esta manera? ¿Acaso era un castigo divino? ¿Dónde había quedado Dios? Y lo más importante. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada?

-Disfruta del espectáculo.- dijo e de mechones atándome al inodoro y dejando abierta la puerta del baño.

"_¡Donde los agarre malditos! ¡Déjenla!"_ gritaba mentalmente.

Traté de moverme, pero me era imposible, las manos y los pies los tenía atados con cuerdas, la boca la tenía completamente amordazada y no sé como rayos aquel chico me había atado de tal manera que no me podía mover y mi vista estaba fija en los lavabos de aquellos malditos baños.

La hincaron frente a mi, y Teto me miro con ojos suplicantes. Me sentí completamente miserable. Sus bellos ojos violetas lloraban descontroladamente y su rostro estaba completamente compungido.

-Ted…-murmuro con voz débil.- Ayúdame.

-Chiquita.- susurro uno de ellos lamiéndole la oreja.- Él solo será un espectador tu, solo disfruta.

Me moví como un enfermo mental, tratando de quitarme esas cuerdas y golpearlos hasta que sangraran, pero no podía, el contrario, se acerco a mí el chico de los mechones y me golpeo repetidamente en la cara hasta dejarme al borde la inconsciencia. Luego murmuro en mi oído:

-Observa.

Mis ojos entre cerrados, no pudieron evitar ver como aquel bastardo de las perforaciones tocaba, probaba y le quitaba la virginidad a mi hermana. Mis ojos ardían y ella solo se limitaba a llorar y cerrar los ojos para no ver que le hacía. Ambos chicos se reían y divertían con lo que estaban haciendo, mientras uno la violaba el otro me mantenía firme para que observara y no perdiera detalle de lo que hacían. Y cuando pensé que se había terminado aquel horrible castigo, el chico de los mechones, relevó al otro para tomar posesión del cuerpo de mi hermana.

-Teeeed.- berreo mi hermana.- ¡AYUDAME!

Solo apreté fuertemente la mandíbula y me mordí la lengua hasta que; sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi boca.

-¡cállate golfa!- grito ese chico. Y por primera vez en aquella horrible noche, sentí más miedo del que tenía.

Aquel maldito chico, se había atrevido a golpearla con el puño cerrado en la cara. Ella chilló y grito de dolor, y luego vi como un hilillo de sangre escurría por entre sus finos y rotos labios.

-eeh, amigo, te has pasado.- dijo el otro un tanto temeroso.

-Tu también cállate.- dijo centrándose de nuevo en su acción de tocar, lamer y morder.- A ella le gusta así.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Qué a ella _le gustaba _así? ¡Que a ella le gustaba así! No sé como fue, pero sentí mi cabeza explotar, en un movimiento extraño y además con una fuerza sobre humana, había roto las malditas cuerdas, las muñecas las tenía totalmente empapadas de sangre y como pude golpee al bastardo en sus partes intimas. Aquel chico de perforaciones calló al suelo quejándose y sobándose. El otro seguía sumido en su burbuja de maltratar y violar a mi hermana.

-¡Ted!- grito feliz mi hermana.

El otro tipo no estaba tan contento de verme de pie frente a sus cuerpos desnudos. Con todas mis fuerzas le golpeé fuertemente el rostro con la punta del pie. Salió disparado contra la pared baja de los lavaderos y algo desorientado. Me quite la sudadera negra que traía puesta y se la puse a Teto.

-Perdóname.- decía con voz quebrada.- Yo... Yo…

-Sácame de aquí.- dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-Si, pequeña.- dije dándole un beso en la coronilla.- Vámonos.

La cargué en brazos y como pude, la llevé a la entrada de los baños, pero jamás salimos de ahí. Sentí un dolor punzante en el tendón de mi pie derecho y caí derrumbado por el dolor llevándome de paso a Teto.

-¡argh!- grite y me toqué el pie, me habían clavado una navaja a esa altura.

-¡Ted!- dijo desesperada, llegando a mi lado, al ver la herida y la sangre correr ahogo un grito.- ¡Dios!

-Esto no ha terminado.- dijo el de mechones, aún tirado en el suelo extendido y con la navaja n manos.

El otro chico, salió hecho una furia y tomo a mi hermana de sus rojizos cabellos jalándola y colocándola boca abajo frente al otro enfermo mental. Yo por más que trate de retenerla conmigo, no pude, mis fuerzas se iban esfumando y comenzaba a sentirme tan inofensivo como ella.

-Tú y yo no hemos acabado.- dijo dándome un golpe en la cara y rompiéndome la nariz.

A lo lejos pude escuchar los gemidos de placer de aquel bastardo y los sollozos acompañados de las llamadas de auxilio de mi hermana.

Después todo fue oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A mi nariz llego un intenso olor a sabanas, medicamentos y enfermedad. Sin abrir los ojos supe que me encontraba en el hospital, pero había olvidado la razón por la cuál me encontraba en esa camilla. Lentamente abrí los ojos y traté de enfocar mi vista en el lugar, borrosamente logré divisar la silueta de una mujer anciana. Y rápidamente supe que era mi abuela. Cuando mis ojos por fin pudieron enfocar a mi abuela, ella tenía la mirada cristalina, su rostro estaba cansado y se notaba completamente triste.

-Hola.- dije en un susurro.

-Hola hijo.- contesto ella con mucha tristeza.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.- murmuré mirando alrededor y finalmente a los ojos de mi abuela.- ¿qué paso?

Mi abuela hizo una expresión sorprendida y después lloro en silencio. Sin comprender, trate de tranquilizarla y de hacer memoria de que es lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Solo a mi vino vagos recuerdos de las fotografías a los tigres, la comida en la pizzería, de regreso a la camioneta y todo lo demás eran solo manchas difusas en mi mente.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunto preocupada mi abuela.

-No abuela ¿Qué paso?

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces, se limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía, y trato de mirarme a los ojos.

-Verás Ted…-comenzó.- Tú y teto fueron asaltados… Y bueno… te golpearon… Tienes una costilla rota, la nariz… unas contusiones….

-¿Dónde está Teto?- inquirí nervioso.

-Bueno… Ella…

-¿Dónde está Teto?- pregunte una vez más exaltándome un poco.

-Ella esta en coma.- dijo al fin mi abuela.

-¿qué? Pregunté, mi abuela volvió a repetir aquellas palabras, y yo no podía creerlo.- En coma…

En un intento vano, exprimí mis neuronas para poder recordar todos los detalles de aquella noche, pero no podía recordar nada. Todo era una mancha negra. Un dolor acudió a mí y me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos; eran intensos que sentía que la cabeza me la partirían en dos.

-Llamaré a los médicos.- dijo mi abuela.

Salió de la habitación y después de unos minutos regresó con una enfermera la cuál me aplico un sedante, poco a poco sentí el efecto del medicamento y miré una última vez a mi abuela. Ella me sonrió con nostalgia. Y una vez más todo volvió a ser negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ya te puedes ir Ted, pero debes de cuidarte bien, ya que esa costilla puede romperse con un golpe brusco.

-Gracias doctor.- conteste estrechándole la mano. Le miré por un momento y él suspiro.- ¿Como sigue Teto?

-Verás.- soltó mi mano.- Ella sigue en las mismas, sus signos vitales son los mismos, no hay ningún cambio en ella.

-Pero… pero lleva mucho tiempo así.- me quejé.

-Ted, sé que lleva dos meses en coma, pero no puedo descifrar cuando despierte. Es lo malo de eso, además tú también estuviste en coma por semana y media; ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Es tan impredecible…

-Por favor cuídela y sálvela, doctor.- le supliqué.

-Ese es mi trabajo hijo.

Salí del hospital y me dirigí a mi departamento, lo cierto era que le había exigido a la abuela que ya no me visitará a mi y centrara toda su atención en Teto. A pesar de que habían pasado dos meses y medio desde el día en que nos asaltaron, yo no podía recordar del todo lo de aquella noche, seguía esforzándome para recordar pero todo era borroso y confuso; algunas noches desperté perlado de sudor y completamente asustado porque en mis sueños, podía escuchar claramente los gritos de auxilio de Teto. ¿Acaso había sufrido con el asalto?

Negué con la cabeza. Quizás estaba tan conmocionado que no sabía distinguir las cosas.

Al llegara mi departamento, noté que en el suelo se encontraba un sobre de la universidad. Lo recogí y camine hacía la cocina con él entre mis manos; mientras me servía un plato de cereal lo abrí y lo leí.

"_Estimado señor Kasane:_

_Por medio de la presenté le hago saber mi más sincera compresión con respecto al pequeño accidente que usted y su hermana, tuvieron en el zoológico. Quiero hacerle saber, que dadas las circunstancias, me es satisfactorio hacerle saber que, tendrá una prorroga de dos semanas para poder entregar su trabajo final. Esto, claro con la única condición de que su trabajo sea de una excelente calidad. Confío en que usted no decepcionará a los maestros encargados de calificarlo._

_Espero su trabajo. Y espero se mejore._

_Atentamente._

_Daichi Akira._

_Rector de la Facultad de Fotografía (1)"_

Cerré la carta y sonreí feliz. Al menos había tenido una prorroga de entrega con lo que concierne a mi trabajo para poder finalizar la universidad. Suspiré, traté de centrarme en mi trabajo y comencé a descargar y editar todas las fotografías que había tomado ese día.

Me llevó cuatro días poder finalizar mi trabajo y presentárselo a las autoridades correspondientes, y como para eso de las tres de la tarde me encontraba manejando mi camioneta en dirección a la universidad. Iba en cierta forma feliz, pero si tenía que sincerarme completamente conmigo mismo, estaba arrepentido y me sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado a Teto. Todos los días la iba a visitar y mi abuela siempre me decía lo mismo "no hay ningún cambio, sigue en coma" Y eso hasta cierto punto me producía un enorme coraje hacía mi y hacía las personas que nos atacaron. Por mi parte no recordaba nada y ya había tratado de todo; desde hipnosis hasta terapias e interpretaciones de sueños, pero nada.

Al llegar a la universidad, bajé a toda velocidad, ya que no quería hacer esperar ni un momento más a los profesores. Tomé mis cuadros fotográficos y camine con paso apresurado. Crucé todo el campus en dirección a la sala de maestros y antes de poder al menos acercarme una cuadra a ese salón choqué contra un estudiante.

Mis cuadros y yo caímos al suelo, y del otro lado un chico al igual que yo cayo al suelo con sus trabajos. Ambos nos disculpamos enérgicamente y comenzamos a recoger los trabajos de ambos. Cuando por fin pude verlo a al cara, el chico, me miro completamente horrorizado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté algo preocupado.

-Yo… yo...- tartamudeo

-Amigo.- le llamé, al ver que tenía la vista perdida.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, adiós.- y como si le hubieran apuntado con una pistola salió corriendo del lugar.

Miré como se alejaba rápidamente el chico. Vaya que los rebeldes eran extraños, ese chico siempre llamaba la atención en la facultad; y más si tenías en cuenta de que tenía mechones rojos y azules por todo su cabello. Negué con la cabeza. Seguí mi camino, pero en el trayecto, no pude quitarme esa sensación que tuve al ver a aquel chico. Por una extraña razón se me hacía conocido. Y un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado se había hecho hueco en mí ser: La Ira.

"_Estas loco Ted, olvida eso, es solo un chico, no tiene la culpa de haber chocado contigo."_

-Buenas tardes.- dije entrando en la oficina.

Pero no había ni un alma en la sala de maestros. Suspiré y miré el reloj de pared, marcaban las cuatro y media, quizás ya todos los profesores se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares y yo, tendría que regresar al día siguiente. Derrotado comencé a dirigirme a la salida hasta que el carraspeo de alguien me hizo voltear.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo un hombre de edad mediana.

-Buenas tardes.- conteste.- ¿Es usted uno de los maestros a calificar?

-Digamos que si.- dijo con un extraño tono de voz.- Mi nombre es Amón, Tú has de ser Kasane Ted.

-Si soy yo.- dije, ¿Amón? Jamás había escuchado de ese profesor.- Disculpe; ¿Es usted nuevo? Jamás había escuchado de usted.

Él se limito a reír y la risa de aquel maestro, se le hizo terriblemente hermosa a Ted. Para empezar aquel maestro tenía unos rasgos lobunos, que lo hacían ver algo atractivo, su cabello era de un castaño claro casi del mismo color delas avellanas; sus ojos eran de un interesante color dorado. Media más del metro ochenta, según los cálculos de Ted, era fornido y vestía un elegante traje gris, con corbata azul cielo, camisa blanca y un pañuelo blanco perfectamente acomodado en su bolsillo.

-Digamos que si, soy un nuevo profesor.- dijo.- Deja aquí tu trabajo, después lo revisaré, ahora quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro.- murmuré al escucharlo tan demandante.

Deje mis trabajos en el escritorio y tome asiento en una de las sillas de ahí, él con pasos algo felinos se coloco detrás del escritorio y se sentó. Me miro por unos largos segundos y sin ningún rodea hablo.

-¿Qué les sucedió a ti y a tu hermana?- pregunto con voz seria.

-¿Disculpe?- dije molesto, me había tomado por sorpresa, pero nunca sentí miedo de decirle que había pasado. Al contrario, sentí en todo mí ser arder una llama que causaría grandes problemas.

-¿Qué te paso a ti y a Teto?

-Nos asaltaron.- aseguré de forma automática.

-Eso te han dicho, pero… ¿Realmente sucedió eso?- dijo comenzando a plantar en mi la semilla de la duda.

-Si.- dije poniéndome de pie.- Discúlpeme, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Camine en dirección a la puerta y antes de tomar el pomo entre mis manos, el me dejo helado.

-Puedo decirte que es lo que en realidad sucedió… Ted.

-¿Perdón?- dije dándome la vuelta.

-Toma asiento y te explico.

Picado por la curiosidad, tomé asiento y espere a que aquel maestro, me explique que nos había sucedido a mí y a mi hermana, pero después de razonarlo un poco, ¿Cómo una persona extraña, sabría de lo que nos pasó? Me miró y de uno de los cajones saco una libreta de cuero, después la abrió y en las hojas había una pluma negra que era el separador; después, tomo la pluma en sus finas y delgadas manos; volteo la libreta hacía mi y me extendió la pluma.

-Firma aquí.- señalo la libreta.- Y sabrás todo lo que quieras saber.

Miré la libreta. Decía cosas como _"Por medio de este contrato, yo Ted Kasane, bla, bla" _ después miré al supuesto maestro, desconfiado, me cruce de brazos, y él suspiro. Se llevo una mano a las sienes y comenzó a masajearlas.

-Verás.- dijo.- No soy un maestro.- sonreí triunfante, eso ya lo sabía.- Pero, sé quien violo a tu hermana y quien por poco te mata.

-¿Qué?- dije incrédulo.- ¿Violaron a mi hermana? ¿Casi me matan? ¡Eso no me lo dijeron!- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Entonces firma y sabrás todo.

Sin esperar nada, le arrebate la pluma de la mano y firme con desesperación. Solo cuando termine de firmar vi en sus ojos dorados un extraño eh hipnotizante destello rojizo. Una de mis manos se encontraba apoyada en el escritorio y miraba fijamente al hombre.

-De acuerdo…- murmuro.

Y de un movimiento demasiado rápido para los ojos humanos, me ensarto una daga en la mano derecha. Grité de dolor y observe con terror como de mi mano brotaba rápidamente la sangre.

-¡Estas loco!-grité tratando de ignorar el dolor.- ¡Duele imbécil!

-Humanos.- murmuró; después, saco la daga de mi mano, dejándome una herida profunda; traté de mover mi mano, pero parecía que estaba pegada al escritorio. Observé como con la misma daga, se hacía el mismo corte que me había hecho a mí y poso su mano izquierda sobre mi mano derecha.- Este es nuestro pacto.

-¿Cuál pacto? ¿De que hablas?- decía por una extraña razón completamente molesto.

-Sé que no leíste del todo el contrato.- dijo cerca de mi rostro.- Así que tendré que explicarte; Yo soy Amón; un demonio y vengo aquí para poder ayudarte en la venganza de tu desgracia a ti y Teto. Tu hermana fue violada, golpeada y dejada en un estado de coma profundo, mientras que tú, fuiste golpeado y obligado a ver lo que le hacían a ella.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y trataba de no escuchar lo que aquel hombre me decía. Miré fijamente nuestras manos y observe como de una manera irreal nuestra sangre se fusionaba y toda entraba en las heridas de ambos.

Una ráfaga de imágenes, voces, palabras y sonidos inundaron mi cabeza, haciendo que me diera vueltas todo y de un solo golpe llego la información a mi cerebro.

Y fue ahí cuando recordé todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solo un sentimiento tenía en todo mi podrido y dolido corazón: Ira.

Odio.

Rencor.

Venganza.

Esas palabras taladraban mi mente y mi cuerpo, con una fuerza increíble que pensé en desfallecer en cualquier momento. Después de mi pequeño encuentro con mi ángel maldito; salí hecho una furia de la facultad, mandando al carajo todo; la titulación, la escuela, inclusive mi propio bienestar. Lo único importante era venganza, matar y hacer sufrir a los malditos bastardos que habían violado a mi hermana.

_-Ahora ya sabes que hacer, mi querido protegido.- dijo limpiándose la mano, con algunos restos de sangre._

_-Gracias.- susurré.- Ahora podré hacer justicia con mis propias manos.- Dije cegado por la ira._

_-Pero recuerda; después de que te vengues y de que tu hermana recuperé la consciencia tú te vas conmigo al infierno._

_-No importa- dije firme.- Con tal de vengarme y de que Teto este bien. No importa que sea de mí._

_-Ese es mí cliente.- sonrió._

Ese había sido nuestro pacto; yo le daría mi alma y a cambio él me daría las armas necesarias para poder cumplir mi venganza y salvaría a Teto del interminable coma.

Caminaba con paso firme y fuerte, haciendo a un lado a las personas que se cruzaban en mi camino.

-¡Cuidado!- decían algunos.

-Estúpido fíjate por donde caminas.- decían otros.

Pero yo solo les dirigía una mirada envenenada, la cuál hacía que todos se quedaran callados y quedaran sumisos ante mi odio profundo. Antes de irme Amón me dijo donde se encontraban aquellos malditos. De seguro estarían planeando la próxima vez en violar a otra muchachita. Mi sangre hirvió ante tal pensamiento, pronto, pronto ellos obtendrían el escarmiento necesario.

Estaban en el cuarto oscuro _(2)_ según Amón.

Caminé hasta ahí y después al estar frente a la puerta, miré a mí alrededor. Para mi fortuna, no había ni un solo estudiante. Perfecto, podría hacer lo que se me diera la gana con ellos. Entre sigilosamente al cuarto oscuro; y al cerrar, le puse llave a la puerta y más aparte la atraque con una vara de metal.

Había llegado el momento de la venganza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había silencio; demasiado silencio, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solamente yo fuera el único que se moviera a través de tiempo y del espacio. Agucé mi oído, y a lo lejos escuche los susurros de unos chicos. Bingo; ahí estaban.

Mientras avanzaba por la oscuridad del cuarto, la ira y la sed de venganza se hacían más y más intensas a tal grado que la adrenalina ya era dueña de todo mí ser y mi juicio se vio nublado por la necesidad de vengar a Teto.

-Taito, no crees que esto es un... hum… ¿Un poco retorcido?- decía uno de los chicos.

-¿Retorcido Ruk?- pregunto con ironizo la otra voz.- No, no creo que sea retorcido…

-Pero Taito, no es normal que tomes fotografías de las chavas a las que… bueno, tu sabes después de una vez que las tomamos.

-Es… un recuerdo Ruk, tómalo como un recuerdo.

¡Esos bastardos! Después de violar a las chicas, tenían el descaro de tomar fotografías… Eso pasaba mis límites; vaya que lo hacía.

-Además, mira, la última que tomamos también fue fotografiada con su hermano; ambos eran dignos de una foto… ¿No crees Ruk?

El otro tipo no dijo nada, ya que yo estaba a espaldas del que respondía al nombre de Taito y era el chico que tenía perforaciones por doquier; el otro que respondía al nombre de Ruk, me miraba horrorizado, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Ruk?- pregunto, después giro la cabeza y me vio, aterrorizado también.- ¡Tú!

Se me lanzó a golpe limpio, pero yo fui un poco más rápido, le golpee las costillas y fue tan claro en aquel silencio el crujir de ellas. Se las había roto. Solo soltó un alarido cayendo al suelo lleno de dolor.

-Bas...bastardo…-escupió.

Solo sonreí con malicia.

-Yo... Yo… le dije.- comenzó el otro.- ¡pero es un enfermo!

-¡cállate!- le grité- Violaste a mi hermana, a mi me rompiste la nariz… ¿También te obligo a eso?

-Yo… Yo…

Taito trato de tomar mis pies y tumbarme, pero yo traía una fuerza sobrehumana que sabía de ante mano que no la había obtenido de a gratis. Con un pisotón le destroce la mano y siguió gritando de dolor, después comenzó a pedir ayuda.

-Nadie vendrá.- le dije mirándolo con despecho.- Ambos van a morir.

Los dos quedaron en silencio y después el que respondía al nombre de Ruk, se armo de valor y trato de golpearme con algunas de los rollos fotográficos, y se escudaba tras una de las mesas que se encontraban ahí.

-Qué patético eres.- le dije

-Vete...-decía temeroso.- Déjame en paz, me arrepiento, de verdad que si.

-¡cállate!- acto seguido se quedo callado, busque alrededor y encontré unos alambres. Sonreí y mire a Ruk, el solo comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Tomé los alambres y camine en dirección a él; después lo golpee en la cara –rompiéndole la nariz.- y lo amarré con aquellos cables.

-¿Se te hace familiar esto?- dije amarrándolo a una de las patas de una mesa.- Observa el show.- le dije.

El solo me miraba con ojos llorosos y suplicantes. Me daba lastima el pobre chico, pero; al verlo tan inofensivo me recordó a mi hermana Teto. Y la lastima brillo por su ausencia, ellos merecían eso y más.

Me acerqué a Taito, y lo jale hasta el centro de aquel cuarto. Seguía quejándose como niña por las costillas y la mano rota, lo tumbe en el centro y fui a uno de los muchos estantes con químicos; busque entre todos y tome una botella grande donde tenía una etiqueta que decía "_Precaución: Revelador Fotográfico"_ Me senté a horcadas de él, y le g9iré la cabeza hasta que me observará directo a los ojos.

-Mírame.- le dije, él movió los ojos hacía otro lado, dejé la botella en el suelo y le di un puñetazo en un ojo.- ¡Mírame bastardo!

Sumiso me miro. Se espanto al verme a los ojos, y pude ver claramente en los ojos negros como los míos brillaban de un intenso color rojizo. Estaba completamente cegado y poseído por la ira y deseos de venganza.

-Abre la boca.- ordené. Tomé la botella y la abrí dirigiéndola a su boca. No me hizo caso así que le golpeé las costillas con la pierna y abrió la boca de golpe.- Trágatelo imbécil

-¡Taito!- grito el otro completamente horrorizado.

-ghm... ghm…- decía aquel tragándose todo el revelador fotográfico. Y como para mi no era suficiente se lo esparcí en todo el rostro. Los ojos de él comenzaron a ponerse rojos y se escuchó un sonido similar al de cuando estas asando carne. Solo gritaba y pataleaba de dolor. Me levante y deje que se retorciera cuál gusano; al fin y al cabo los efectos pronto comenzarían a aparecer. Miré a Ruk, y le sonreí.

-¿Te gusta el show?

-Eres un enfermo…-murmuro.

-¿Enfermo?- lancé la botella lejos y camine hacía él, después me situé de cuclillas y le dije en apenas un susurro.- Creo que los enfermos con otros.

A mis espaldas escuche un gemido y volteé la cabeza para ver como se moría el otro. Ruk, también miraba sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos apreciaban. Taito quedo boca abajo, tratando vanamente de ponerse en pie y escapar, de sus ojos salían hilillos de sangre; comenzó a vomitar una sustancia entre blanquecina y amarillenta; su piel presentaba efectos de cianosis _(3) _después desfalleció en el suelo y comenzó a tener convulsiones involuntarias. Y después… ¡puf! Murió.

-Que aburrido.- dije llevándome una mano a la nuca.- Pensé que sería algo más divertido.

-¿Divertido? ¡Divertido!- dio al borde de la histeria el otro.- ¡Lo has matado! ¡Mataste a Taito!

-¡Y ustedes dejaron en coma a mi hermana sin contar que la violaron!- dije dándole una cachetada y tumbándole unos cuantos dientes.

-Ya te dije…- dijo escupiendo sangre.

-Infeliz.- lo deje hablando solo y camine de nuevo a los estantes con químicos.

Tome otras cuatro botellas del mismo químico y los comencé a esparcir por el suelo, le eche un poco a Ruk y él también gritó al contacto con aquel revelador; lo esparcí por mesas, sillas, fotografías y por los cuerpos de aquellos dos infelices. Después comencé a buscar n encendedor o algo similar a eso, y como por arte de magia en el suelo había un encendedor con la figura de una cruz inversa.

Reí como loco. El Demonio estaba de mi parte. Ruk, ya no podía ver y solo se movía inquieta lacerándose más y más con aquellos alambres con los que lo había amarrado. Prendí fuego al cuarto donde ellos estaban, y cerré la puerta. El fuego rápidamente hizo acto de presencia y los gritos de dolor de Ruk también.

Era música para mis oídos. Camine al centro del siguiente cuarto y al igual que en el anterior esparcí químico alrededor del suelo y en los muebles. Me senté en medio y lancé el encendedor prendido.

Cerré los ojos y espere pacientemente hasta que el fuego me consumiera.

No estaba arrepentido. De hecho; me sentía tan bien por haber vengando a Teto. Sonreí con tristeza, lo único que lamentaría era el no volver a ver a Teto. El fuego jamás me alcanzó y abrí los ojos algo sorprendido. Mis ojos recorrieron curiosos la estancia en la que me encontraba. No estaba en el cuarto oscuro; estaba en otro lugar.

-Bienvenido.- dijo Amón

Volteé a verlo y seguía vestido de la misma manera cuando lo había conocido. La estancia comenzó a tomar forma y luz, y me di cuenta de que estaba en una sala; puertas, ventanas, muebles todo era blanco. Yo estaba vestido con un traje negro y una corbata blanca. En esa sala había un televisor del tamaño de un pizarrón de clases. Automáticamente se encendió y en la pantalla apareció Teto acostada aun en coma en la cama del hospital.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver como ella abría lentamente sus ojos y miraba a mi abuela. Sonreía; después le abrazaba y le decía lo mucho que la quería. Y como si ella supiera que la veía de otro lugar, miro fijamente la pantalla y me sonrió con tristeza.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Ted.- dijo Amón saliendo de la habitación.

-Espera.- le llamé.- ¿Esto es todo? ¿Donde estoy? ¿No morí?

Giro la cabeza y sonrió.

- Si, has muerto, pero no lo sentiste; tu hermana esta a salvo y es todo… Además, ya sabes donde nos encontramos.-

Salió del lugar. El televisor se había apagado. Y yo me quede solo.

Un sentimiento ya muy conocido inundo mi ser: La Ira.

* * *

><p>(1): no sé si en algún lugar del universo exista una facultad de fotografía, pero yo quise realizarme poniendo esa. Ahaha.<p>

(2): Es una pequeña habitación o cubículo al cual se le han tapado todas las rendijas y entradas de luz del exterior para evitar que esta dañe las sustancias químicas, el papel y todo el material sensible a la luz que se usa para el revelado fotográfico.

(3) Coloración azulada de la piel.

* * *

><p><em> ¡Hola Todo mundo! Bueno, debo decir, que me siento muy orgullosa de este capitulo, además de que es el más largo de todos D: Pero aún así me siento Bien con este.<em>

_¿Qué les pareció? Si quieren saber algo, amo a todos los hombres vocaloid, y solo unas cuantas tienen el privilegio de ser las chicas vocaloid's amadas por mi; entre ellas Teto T.T en fin, ahaha el resto las detesto ._

_ ¡gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia! Sus comentarios me animan a seguir. Había pensando en hacer una contra parte de esta historia; sería "7 virtudes humanas" ¿Qué piensan? ¿Creen que es buena idea? Diganme por fa D:_

_**Kurai5: **Te pido una disculpa a ti y a los demás que esperaban que Miku fuera la protagonista de la pereza, pero como eh mencionado anteriormente, la chica no me agrada xD Como sea; debes de confiar en mi como psicologo, harás que me deprima T.T ¡gracias por leer!_

_ **NicolasDiLefent: **No fue imaginación tuya, de hecho, tiene la misma extensión que los anteriores, solo que, como mencionas tú, se fue un poco más rápido, lo mismo sentí yo. Sentí que avanzo muy rápido pero aun así creo que es digno de leer. Si, ese es uno de mis datos curiosos, detesto a casi todas las chicas vocaloid, a excepción de algunas xD Una vez más gracias por ser mi fiel lector. Como tú no hay más xD ahaha Y espero pronto coincidamos en el msn para pláticar, tengo curiosidad de charlar contigo ahaha. ¡gracias!_

_**Azazel**: Ya ves amiga D: por revelarte en contra de los Fan's de RinxLen te cortaron el Review T.T ok,no mira, al igual que tú detesto el incesto entre esos dos hermanos, puedo leerte de todo, yaoi, incesto entre otros pero no rin y len. Rin encabeza mi lista de vocaloid's odiadas xD (No se ofendan los fan's de ella) Lamento que no te gusté elincesto, pero yo soy muy "open mind" ahahaha espero que esté capitulo, haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Gracias por leerme!_

_**YuzukiToriOnee-San**: (debo de buscar una forma de decirte ya que esta muy largo tu nombre D: xD) Yo amo a Len, tu hermano merece morir en la hoguera (¿?) ahahaha ok, no, pss dejalo, muy su problema. Créeme estoy haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos por hacer un incesto rinxlen, pero cada vez me es más difícil, creo que no podré -se deprime.- Pero trataré. no me odies si no lo pongo T.T al igual que tu, creo que los demonios deben de ser atractivos pa' hacernos caer en el pecado xD ¡gracias por leer!_

_Bueno... -pensando.- Creo que no tengo más que decir. ¡oh, si ya me acorde! hay dos fic's que me gustaria que leyeran se llaman **"Vendetta"** y **"sombras del pasado"** La de vendetta es sobre Rin y Len, bueno más rin que Len, me inspiré un dia y bueno, ahi explico todo. Y la de sombras del pasado es como yo creo que hubiera sido la vida humana de Sebastian Michaelis -baba.- de Kuroshitsuji *w* Son otros dos fics de los cuales me siento orgullosa y nadie los lee T.T si lo hacen los amaré de por vida. _

_Ahora si, ¡Nos vemos! ¡gracias a Todos!_

_Andyy'_


	7. Envidia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni Vocaloid, Utauloid, y lo que termine en "oid" Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por el mero placer de escritura y de lectura. esto lo haga para Fan's :D**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Envidia<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.**

**.**

Entré a la casa y me despoje de todas mis pertenecías; fui a la cocina y ahí, sobre la mesa estaba una nota de mamá. De nuevo iba a estar ausente; típico de ella. El tener que trabajar dos turnos era para mí ya una costumbre, aunque de vez en cuando extrañara su presencia; era como si viviera solo. Tomé algo del refrigerador, lo calenté y me lo comí mientras veía un poco de televisión. A estás horas debería de estar dormido, pero como siempre –y sin el cuidado de mi madre- me dormía a la hora que a mi me pegará la gana.

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis cavilaciones. Con algo más que cansancio me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta, tratando de pensar quien rayos era, aunque muy en el fondo tenía el deseo de que fuera mi madre. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una bella niña no mayor de siete años, ojos extraños, ya que uno lo tenía de color verde y el otro de color rojizo… Su cabello era castaño claro y traía consigo un peluche, un oso creo, me miro y me sonrió.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó

-¿Disculpa?- dije incrédulo.- ¿Quién eres, y que haces aquí?

-Qué descortés soy.- dijo tranquilamente.- Me llamo Envy _(1)_ ¿Puedo pasar?

Miré a los alrededores del vecindario. No había nadie, y la niña se veía inofensiva ¿Qué me podría pasar? Nada, ni a ella ni a mí. Pero con algo de resignación la deje entrar. Ella entró corriendo a la casa y fue directo a la cocina, de ahí salió unos minutos más tarde con un bote de helado; el cuál yo no había visto cuando llegué. Se sentó en la sala y comenzó a ver las caricaturas. Me recargue en el marco de la sala y carraspeé. Ella me ignoro.

-Y dime… Envy… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Puedo ayudarte.- dijo comiendo algo de helado y sin dejar de ver la televisión.

-¿Ayudarme en que?- pregunté incrédulo y cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya sabes, a que _él_ te tomé en cuenta, en que puedas tener lo que siempre has querido, que tu mamá pase más tiempo contigo; ese tipo de cosas.- dijo dándole otro bocado a su helado.

Me quede completamente paralizado. ¿Acaso ella se refería a él? ¿Cómo lo sabía? Se supone que era un secreto, nadie más que yo sabía de mi secreto amor hacía él. ¿Cómo supo lo de mamá? ¿Cómo… como esa niña lo sabía?

-Yo sé eso y mucho más.- contesto mirándome con sus extraños ojos.

-¿Cómo…?- dije con temor.

-Digamos que es un don.- sonrió angelicalmente. Después me miró y yo la miré con más curiosidad y algo de temor, jamás en mi vida había visto a un ser humano con ese tipo de ojos.- Oh, tengo heterocromía_ (2)_

-Disculpa, soy muy descortés.- contesté.

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas?- preguntó algo ansiosa.

Me quede en silencio por unos minutos. Después comencé a analizar todo lo que sucedía, para comenzar, nadie de la nada llega y te dice que puede ayudarte a resolver tus problemas y todo eso, en segundo, menos un niña que dice tener heterocromía; había escuchado de ese mal genético e incluso lo llegué a apreciar fugazmente pero jamás había visto un ojo rojizo que diera tanto… miedo, y que fuera hasta cierto punto hipnotizante. Además la niña se llamaba Envy, y según mi conocimiento en todo, Envy en ingles era envidia y ella "se llamaba" así y aseguraba tener poderes… Esto no me sonaba nada bien.

-¿Qué eres tú?-dije sin más rodeos. Ella me miró sorprendida y después soltó risitas burlonas.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Vaya. Eres más inteligente de lo que creí… Len.- confeso dejando de lado el bote de helado y levantándose del sillón para caminar hacía mi y quedar frente a frente.- Soy… digamos que un ángel…

-¿Ángel?- me burlé.- No, un ángel no luciría así, más bien pareces un demonio... No sé, ese ojo… tu personalidad…- ella quedo en silencio y me sonrió cómplice ¿Era broma?

-No, no es broma, soy un ángel caído y eh venido a ofrecerte un trato.

-¿Cuál?

-Te daré todo lo que pidas y tu a cambio me darás tu alma.- dijo y de su conejo saco un pergamino.- Solo firma aquí.

Me quede callado por un momento, ella dijo que se llamaba Envy; y era "según" un ángel caído… ¿Acaso…Acaso ella era de los siete?

-Eres muy inteligente y perspicaz, Len.- contesto a mi pregunta mental.- Si, soy una de los siete.

-¿Y porque yo?- pregunté con temor.

-No puedo contestarte a menos que firmes.- extendió el papel para mi.- Tómalo y firma.

Dudé unos momentos, sabía que la decisión que tomará fuera buena o mala, me traería consecuencias que jamás podrían revertirse. Después de debatirlo un rato, suspiré y le respondí.

-No. Ahora vete de mi casa.

-Eres tan idiota Len.- dijo tranquilamente, tomó su oso, guardó el papel y camino a la entrada.- Debiste de haber aceptado, te hubiera traído muchos beneficios… ¿Estás seguro?

-Si, no quiero nada que ver con ustedes.- contesté firme.- Ahora vete.

-Len, Len.- negó con la cabeza.- Estas dejando ir una buena oportunidad, podrías tener lo que quisieras, dinero, amor, poder, a tu madre… a todo lo que quisieras.

-Ya te dije que no. Y no cambiaré de opinión.

-Bueno.- se encogió de hombros, abrió la puerta y una vez afuera me sonrió de la misma forma dulce a cuando la abrí.- Oh, perderás la memoria con respecto a este suceso.- dijo en tono infantil.- Adiós… Len

Y dicho esto sus dos ojos brillaron, atrapándome por un instante haciéndome olvidar todo aquello.

Aquel demonio había fallado en la tarea que su Señor le había encargado, estaba más que furioso y no sabía que hacer. Había perdido a una buena alma, pero; lo que más le molestaba era que, aquel chiquillo no estuvo solo y no pudo seducirlo como quiso.

-Estúpido Angelito- dijo la demonio con tono molesto.- Quizás ganaste esta Chamuel_ (3)_ pero no ganaran.- murmuro caminando por la desierta calle, pensando a quien usaría como cliente.

Suspiro. Ya había localizado con su oído a un perfecto cliente. Se camuflajeo entre las sombras y su apariencia de niña dulce cambio radicalmente al de una mujer completamente despampanante.

-Es tiempo… de jugar.- dijo con una sonrisilla.

Y se dirigió al lugar de su nuevo contratado.

-¡Mikuo, llegarás tarde al colegio!- gritó mi madre.

-Ya~.- me queje molesto.- En un rato bajo.

Como detestaba mi vida, era rutinaria, cansada y aburrida, nada interesante por cual valiera la pena motivarme. Al menos hasta ahora no. Bajé de mi habitación y fui a la cocina a comer algo antes de irme al colegio, busqué a mamá por la casa, pero ella ya se había ido a trabajar.

-Como siempre, ni si quiera un adiós.- me quejé.

Se me había quitado el apetito; así que mejor tome mis cosas y camine en dirección a la preparatoria, el trayecto era relativamente corto, pero eso no lo hacía menos aburrido. Siempre era lo mismo: ver las mismas casas sin ningún cambio, los mismos comercios, los mismos rostros, el mismo suelo… Todo era igual. ¿Nada podía mejorar esta deplorable cosa que tenía por vida?

-Hola- saludo una voz femenina, me giré y observe a una bella mujer.- Busco una escuela de música, me dieron esta dirección ¿Sabes cuál es?

-Es aquella.- señale con el dedo un edificio mediano.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- No pude evitar el preguntarle.

-Envy… ¿Y tu?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Mikuo, mucho gusto.- dije extendiendo mi mano.

-El gusto es mío.- dijo correspondiendo a mi saludo.

-Debo irme…-murmuré mirando el reloj, odiaba eso de la escuela.- Espero verte pronto

-Así será.- afirmo y se despidió de mí.

Aquella mujer era extremadamente bella, alta, cabello castaño ondulado y largo, su piel era entre morena y blanca, era más o menos cremosa, tenía dos bellos orbes verdes; se veía que le gustaba cuidar de su figura y estaba muy bien proporcionada, bueno, si me ponía a pensar en las cosas, hoy había sido diferente mi día.

.

.

.

.

Al término de las clases salí completamente fastidiado. Estaba arto, no se porque seguía viniendo a al escuela; si a final de cuentas todo para mi era aburrido y patético. Suspiré, me despedí de mis amigos y comencé a caminar por el pasillo largo que llevaba a la salida de la escuela; y al salir, lo primero que vi fue a la bellísima mujer con la que me había topado en la mañana. Sonriendo me acerqué a ella, y le saludé.

-Hola

-Hola, Cuanto tiempo, ¿No crees?- bromeó

-Si, supongo… ¿Cómo…?

-Pregunte por la escuela más cerca por aquí, y les describí tu uniforme.- dijo señalando mis ropas.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Claro.- conteste rápidamente.

Ambos caminamos unas cuantas cuadras en silencio y llegamos a un café. Ahí pedimos algo de beber y nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas del establecimiento. Platicamos de trivialidades, de su vida y de la mía, hasta que inevitablemente tocamos un punto débil para mí.

-Ya nada me produce emoción, Envy.- comenté dándole un sorbo a mi café.- Solo siento que… No sé, ya nada tiene sentido.

-Y si pudieras hacer una especie de "trato"- dijo haciendo comillas imaginarias.- Para poder mejorar tu vida, ¿Lo harías?

-Posiblemente.- respondí sin entender ese comentario.- Si al menos me garantiza de que mi vida será mejor, e interesante, aceptaría.

-Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.- dijo cruzando sus piernas delicadamente.- Puedo hacer que tu vida sea interesante.

-¿Así?- dije medio interesando, medio burlándome.- ¿Cómo lo harías?

-Sencillo.- tomo su bolso y de ahí, saco un sobre, me lo extendió por encima de la mesa y lo tome.- Ábrelo, es para ti.

Obedecí, y giré el sobre observando que tenía un sello con cera roja. En el sello estaba la letra "_L" _la miré divertido y solo me limite a negar con la cabeza, al parecer esta broma era enserio para ella, ya que ella había dejado de sonreír y me miraba escéptica. Abrí el sobre y dentro de él, se encontraba una hoja doblada y más aparte un anillo, con la misma Letra incrustada.

-¿Esto que es?- pregunté mirando el anillo y moviendo frente a ella la carta.

-Lee y verás.- dijo tomando de su café.

Le hice caso y comencé a leer.

Básicamente la carta trataba que yo debía de firmar al final de la misma, aceptando todas las condiciones, propuestas y riesgos que me planteaban ahí, a cambio recibiría lo que siempre anhele y lo que pudiera pedir o desear. Además especificaba que, al momento de aceptar, mi alma quedaría automáticamente condenada al infierno, sería propiedad de Lucifer y del Demonio que me convenció.

Termine de leer la carta y la mire a ella. ¿Ella un Demonio? Por Dios, ya quisieran. Me reí un poco y ella levanto una ceja con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin inmutarse.

-¿Es… Esto es verdad?- comenté tratando de controlar mi risa.- ¿De verdad?

-Es cierto.- dicho esto ce acerco peligrosamente a mi, recargándose un poco en la mesa.- Mi nombre Real no es Envy, pero… me gusta este.

-¿Y entonces como te llamas?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

Ella sonrió y me respondió.- Leviatán.

-Ok…- murmuré algo confundido.- En dado caso de que fueras un "demonio"- hice comillas en el aire.- Deberías de demostrarlo ¿no crees?

-Tsk…Ustedes los humanos son tan… curiosos, es por eso que les va como les va.- comentó con sarcasmo

-Claro como digas.- dije un poco molesto.- ¿Tienes con que firmar?

-Ese es mi chico.- dijo guiñándome un ojo y entregándome una pluma fina.- Firma.

Miré por unos segundos el papel, y dudé ¿realmente era verdad todo eso? Mire la grisácea mirada de Envy y en ella encontré esa respuesta que estaba buscando. Si, todo esto era realidad. Con mi mano temblorosa anote mi nombre en la línea de al final de la hoja, y solo escuche como un "perfecto" se escapaba de los labios de ella.

-El anillo te pertenece.- dijo guardando la carta.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté probándome en todos los dedos hasta que quedo en el dedo índice.- ¿Segura?

-Si.- contesto terminándose su café.- Es una forma de decir que tú y yo hemos cerrado el trato, es una manera de decir… Que tu alma me pertenece.- dijo con voz sombría.

-Claro y después de esto, moriré y mi alma irá al infierno ¿Cierto?- pregunté con evidente sarcasmo.

-Sí, así es.- respondió tranquilamente.

Eso no lo esperé. De verdad que no esperaba la contestación de ella. Le miré por unos momentos. ¿Esa bella mujer, era un demonio? Para comenzar yo no creía en esas cosas, simplemente me limitaba a no meterme con ellas ya que, si eran verdad o no, eso a mí me tenía sin el menor cuidado.

Y ahora de la noche a la mañana una bella mujer, me buscaba, me invitaba a tomar un café y me decía que ella era un demonio. Siempre había envidiado la vida de algunas personas. Por el simple hecho de tener esa "adrenalina" que yo no poseía, y ahora me veía en una situación de extrema adrenalina.

¿Pensaba desperdiciar esta oportunidad?

No, claro que no. Así costará lo que costará; disfrutaría de esto que me había sido brindado a mí.

-Bueno querido.- dijo poniéndose de pie y arreglándose un poco la ropa.- Debo irme, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo.- me guiño el ojo.- Estaré al pendiente de ti.

Me lanzó un beso y camino en dirección a la salida contoneando sus caderas de una manera muy sensual. Suspiré. Me quede unos momentos más y me dedique a observar el lugar. Todos disfrutaban de un ambiente tranquilo, pacífico y hasta cierto punto agradable.

Seguí mirando a mí alrededor y en un momento posé mi verde mirada en una persona algo curiosamente interesante.

Un hombre de aproximadamente veinte años, trabaja sin parar en una mesa alejada de aquel café, sus manos se movían ágilmente sobre las teclas de su computadora. Su vista no estaba despegada de la pantalla, y ni el más mínimo ruido realizado en ese lugar le sacaba de quicio o lo desconcentraba. Su figura era peculiarmente distinta a la de los demás; para comenzar, su cabello era de un extraño pero atractivo color plateado; era corto, rebelde y el poco cabello largo que tenía se lo agarraba en una corta y sencilla coleta y le sentaba muy bien con el color de piel que tenía. Su piel se veía fina y suave como la misma porcelana era de una tez algo lechosa y le sentaba demasiado bien, su cuerpo, era por mencionar todo un monumento de belleza. Sus brazos perfectamente torneados; espalda ancha, hombros rígidos, delgado, alto, y se veía que era poseedor de una fuerza increíble. Y su porte… Bueno, su porte era lo que le daba más presencia a ese extraño hombre.

En un movimiento ágil dejó de escribir con una mano y tomo con ella la taza de café llevándosela a sus labios, mientras que con la otra –y la vista en el monitor.- seguía escribiendo.

-Quisiera hacer eso.- comenté al aire.

No sé que sucedió, pero él dejó de escribir. Dejó la taza en la mesa y lentamente giró la cabeza para así poder toparme con su mirada carmín. Quedé completamente pasmado al verlo a los ojos. Sus facciones eren finas pero masculinas dándole ese toque de adonis. Mie miró de arriba abajo, acto por el cuál yo me sonrojé. Después negó con la cabeza; y se giro de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo.

Me moleste. ¡Me había ignorado!

-No vale la pena.-dije pagando la cuenta y levantándome de mi lugar. Camine hacía la salida y pasé por su mesa. Solo pude lograr escuchar su risa burlona.

Salí del café completamente molesto; aquel hombre me había caído mal por su arrogancia. Una vez afuera traté de despejar mis pensamientos y de ver como utilizaría el "don" que me había dado Envy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mikuo…-llamó mi mamá, lo cierto es que yo andaba en las nubes.- ¿Me has escuchado?

-Perdona mamá.- dije picando la comida, era una de las pocas veces que comíamos juntos.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Me han llamado de la preparatoria.- suspiré y rodé los ojos.- Dicen que vas mal en dos materias, que necesitas subir de promedio; o si no; perderás el pase automático que tienes para la universidad.

-Lo sé mamá.- dije a modo de excusa.- Me pondré al corriente.

-El director, ya te asigno un tutor.- comentó ella un poco más tranquila.- es estudiante de la universidad, su trabajo será verificar que subas de promedio y obtengas créditos extras para la universidad.

-Si mamá.- dije fastidiado.- ¿Cuándo comienzo con él?

-No sé, mañana tienes que ir con el director a que te de informes.- Asentí, después comimos en silencio, unos minutos después ella volvió a hablar.- ¿Ese anillo de donde lo sacaste?

-Lo compré.- le mentí.

-Se ve muy costoso.- dijo a modo de comentario.- Hijo, sabes que te quiero ¿Cierto?

-Mamá.- dije levantándome de la mesa.- No tiene caso…

Dicho esto me fui de la misma llevándome conmigo los platos y botándolos en el fregadero. Realmente ya no importaba si me quería o no, después de tanto tiempo solo, me había acostumbrado a su ausencia.

Una vez en mi habitación; me acosté en la cama y miré el anillo que traía en el dedo índice; trate de quitármelo, pero parecía que lo tenía adherido a la piel. Suspiré frustrado. ¿Cuándo comenzaría la acción? Con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos y me sumí en el mundo de Morfeo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corría por los pasillos tratando de no llevarme a los demás alumnos que circulaban por ahí.

-¡Cuidado Mikuo!- gritaban los pocos que me conocían.

-¡Perdona!-decía mientras me alejaba corriendo.

Se me había olvidado por completo, el que tenía que ir con el director a ver lo de mis nuevas clases de tutorías. Así que regresé a la escuela corriendo esperando y rogando por que, no se molestará el maestro. Sin pedir permiso entré agitado a la dirección.

-Llega tarde Hatsune.- dijo algo serio.

-L-L-o Lo S-s-Siento.- dije sin aliento. Traté de regular mi respiración y suspiré.- Se me… atravesaron unos asuntos.

El maestro me miró reprobatoriamente y después negó con la cabeza. Bajé la cabeza, y me sonroje un poco, no me había percatado de la tercera presencia que había en la oficina, hasta que; alguien carraspeo.

-Él será tu nuevo tutor; Hatsune.- dijo el maestro señalando a la persona que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio. Me quede boqui abierto, era un extraño de cabello plateado –pero ya conocido para mi vista.- Él se giró y me miro. Y si en efecto, era el chico de la cafetería. Sentí mis mejillas arder. EL quedo igual de descolocado como yo.- Él es el chico del cuál serás tutor. Su nombre es Hatsune Mikuo, es buen alumno, pero últimamente estaba rindiendo menos de lo que debería. Tu deber como su Sempai será corroborar que mejoré y aún mantenga su pase automático.

-Claro.- dijo; su voz era grave y atractiva. Después me miró y sonrió con ¿Ironía?- Dell Honne.- dijo a manera de saludo.

-H-Hat-sune Mikuo.- conteste torpemente.

-¿Cuándo puede comenzar?- preguntó el director.

-Desde ahora comentó Honne.

-Perfecto.- me miro intensamente y prosiguió.- Debes aprovecharlo, es uno de los mejores alumnos de la universidad, si sabes que te conviene, aplícate; Hatsune.

-Si señor.- conteste.

-Bueno, si nos disculpa, nos retiramos.- comentó mi Sempai.

Ambos se despidieron amistosamente; y el director le entrego, lo que al parecer era mi historial académico. El de cabellos plateados salió primero y lo seguí en silencio. Caminamos por los largos pasillos, siendo el centro de atención e todos. No podía evitar escuchar las pláticas de las chicas.

-¿Ya viste?- comentaban.- Esta siendo acompañado por ese universitario…

-¡Si! Y es atractivo… Que envidia; la verdad…

Me sonrojé de nuevo. Si, tenía que aceptar que mi nuevo Sempai era atractivo, y bastante, pero eso se le quitaba cuando lo tratabas, digo, el encuentro casual que tuvimos en la cafetería, y ahora; era mucho para saber que era arrogante y pedante.

-Iremos a la biblioteca.- comentó con seriedad.

-S-Si.- contesté regresando a la realidad.

Al llegar ahí, nos fuimos a una de las meas más alejadas de los demás alumnos y de la vista de la encargada de la misma. Él se sentó y sacó de su mochila, su inseparable laptop. Le seguí el ritmo, a excepción de que yo no tenía laptop. La encendió y comenzó a trabajar en ella. Me ignoro por unos diez minutos, lo cuál me puso molesto de nuevo.

-No te enfades.- decía sin dejar de ver el PC.

-¿Perdón?- conteste desconcertado.

-Es una manía la mía. Soy adicto a la escuela y al trabajo.- contesto.

Dejó a un lado su computadora –encendida- y me miró por unos segundos. Me volvió a ver de la misma manera en la que me miró en la cafetería pero a diferencia de esta vez, me sonrió. Fue algo sumamente extraño; se veía tan atractivo sonriendo que de nuevo, no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Acaso era el día de hacer sonrojar a Mikuo?

-Bueno, ya sabes que me llamo Honne Dell.- comentó sacando una barra de goma de mascar.- Estudio en la universidad, estoy en la licenciatura de Arquitectura, tengo veinte años y seré tu Sempai.- masco con tranquilidad la goma y añadió.- Siempre nos veremos aquí, en esta mesa, a esta hora, estudiaremos tres horas diarias. Y si en dado caso necesites de horas extras… Ya veremos.

-Gr-Gracias.- conteste.- Yo pues, ya sabes, soy Hatsune Mikuo, tengo diecisiete años, tengo un pase automático a la universidad por el promedio que tengo aquí, quiero entrar a la licenciatura de Ingeniero en Sistemas…

-Interesante.- dijo tomando mi expediente académico. Leyó por unos minutos y regreso su atención a mi.- Eres un excelente alumno, Mikuo.- mi nombre sonaba tan ben en su boca.- Pero últimamente estas bajo. ¿A causa de que?

-Yo… no sé.- conteste sinceramente, baje la cabeza apenado.- Solo que… No sé.

-No importa; yo me haré cargo de que mejores. ¿Comenzamos?

-Claro.- conteste.

Las clases con mi Sempai Dell, eran divertidas, debo decir que tenía que corregirme en cuanto a la opinión que tenía de él. Podría parecer una persona pedante, sangrona e inclusive algo ermitaña, pero era todo lo contrario; al menos en los tres meses que teníamos de estar estudiando, había descubierto que era una persona amable, dulce, divertida y comprensiva. Esa careta –la que conocí al principio.- Solo se la mostraba a los extraños, pero con sus amigos y con su familia –según me contaba.- era otra persona.

También debo decir que con el paso del tiempo, me enamoré de él. Si al principio quería negar eso, sabía que un amor entre hombres era repugnante y raro; pero a final de cuentas termine rendido ante aquella personalidad sincera y noble de él. Jamás le dije nada por miedo a que él me delatará con el director y me dejará de dar mis tutorías.

También había olvidado por completo el encuentro que había tenido con aquella mujer en la cafetería, el anillo que ella me dio jamás me lo pude quitar del dedo, hice lo imposible; pero nos e pudo. Así que me resigne a vivir con aquel anillo. Solo había sido una mujer loca creyente de una extraña utopía.

-Sempai, tengo una duda desde hace tiempo.- comenté sin saber porque.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- dijo dejando su computadora.

Cada vez que yo le hablaba, hacia a un lado su maquina electrónica y centraba toda su atención en mi. Era de las cosas que me encantaban de él. Regresé los pies a la tierra al ver que me miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-Yo… Pues…

-Hola.- dijo una tercera voz.

Ambos giramos algo molestos. Mis ojos se posaron en una joven figura femenina, cabello rosado, ojos azules y sinceramente un bonito cuerpo. Solo me limité a mirarla de mala manera.

-Perdona por interrumpir.- dijo con su voz melosa. _"Ella te quiere ligar, Sempai"_ pensé.- Tú… ¿Tú das asesorías?

-No precisamente.- dijo con su careta social.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Yo…-dijo sentándose en la mesa, me crucé de brazos y solo los miré.- Quisiera que me ayudarás con algo relacionado a las matemáticas, hay algo que no entiendo.

-Ve con el Maestro director, plantéale tu situación y que te asigne un tutor.- finalizó.

-¡pero quiero que seas tú mi tutor!- soltó de repente.

¿Así o más zorra la chica?

En ese momento sentí algo que al principio no supe descifrar pero que entendí a los segundos de entenderlo: Le tenía envidia a la chica. Envidia de ser mujer, porque al menos ella tenía una mínima –casi escasa- oportunidad con él. Y yo no. La envidia me carcomía tanto que hablé sin saberlo.

-El no esta interesado.- contesté.- además, es _mi_ tutor.

-De vez en cuando, no es malo, prestar el conocimiento que te dan.- contesto mordaz.

-Hey…- le llamó molesto mi Sempai.- él tiene razón, no puedo, él es mi prioridad…- la chica puso un rostro de tristeza que me sentí grande ante ella. Aunque no me esperé el comentario de Dell.- Pero cuando termine con él podría enseñarte… tal vez.

-¡Gracias!- le abrazo y me miró de reojo. Sonrió con soberbia.

Maldita chica arrastrada. Ella después de ese ataque de euforia, se fue y a lo lejos divisé como se reunía con un grupo de chicas y murmuraban entre ellas. Después todo el grupo de chicas me miró y rompió en risas, a lo que la encargada les reprendió. Las fulminé con la mirada. Él me daba clases a mi ¿Por qué joder la existencia? Suspiré frustrado. No le presté atención a mi Sempai, porque estaba molesto con él.

-Debería de disimular tu cara de enojo, Mikuo.- comentó tecleando.

-Calla.- dije molesto aun cruzado de brazos.

EL dejo su maquina y se acerco peligrosamente a mi. Me miró con sus bellos ojos carmín y olvidé por completo el enojo. Después me sonrió de lado.

-¿Estabas celoso Mikuo?

-¡P-para nada!- dije completamente avergonzado.- Eso solo q-que… ¡se veía tan ofrecida!

-No lo noté…-dijo divertido.- Al contrario. Noté tu cambio de actitud. ¿De verdad te pusiste celoso?

-No.

-De acuerdo. La clase terminó.- contestó cerrando su computadora.

-¿Qué?- dije incrédulo observando como guardaba sus pertenecías.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quieres hablarme con la verdad.

-Eso no es justo.- dije haciendo un puchero.

Me miró y sonrió de una manera diferente a la de hace rato. Se acerco hasta estar a escasos centímetros de mi oreja y susurró:

-Te ves muy lindo así.- murmuro.

Por poco pensé que me lanzaría a sus brazos y lo besaría con urgencia. Pero no fue así, él se despidió de mí con un movimiento de manos y se fue caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la biblioteca, dejándome completamente pasmado.

Le quería, pero tenía que decir, que hasta cierto punto, sentía envidia de él. Era atractivo, tenía un trabajo en el cuál le pagaban muy bien solo por ser mi Sempai, las chicas, siempre le miraban más de la cuenta; incluso uno que otro chico. Y eso me hacía arder en celos. Algunas veces quería ser como él. O al menos, captar su atención como lo hacía su maquina. Si, envidiaba a ese artefacto, porque él la traía de un lado a otro, nunca se despegaba de ella, incluso llegué a pensar que duerme con ella, se baña con ella y hasta ha de ir a misa con ella.

"_No lo niegues, quieres ser su centro de atención"_ dijo una voz.

-Si, eso quiero ser.- contesté.

Guarde mis cosas y salí de ahí, me dirigí a casa a enfrentar mi triste realidad: La soledad.

Al día siguiente asistí a clase normales, todo mi día fue normal y perfecto hasta el momento en el que llegué a la biblioteca y él no estaba ahí. Me senté en la misma mesa de siempre, y lo esperé, quizás se le había hecho algo tarde; pasaron diez, veinte, treinta minutos y él no llegaba.

-Que extraño.- murmuré viendo el reloj, ya había pasado una hora.

Resignado, regresé a mi casa. Él nunca faltaba a nuestras clases. Quizás al día siguiente me daría una explicación.

Pero no fue así; pasaron dos días y él no dio señales de vida. Me molesté y me sentí triste. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo el ultimo día que nos vimos? Busqué esos dos días al director para preguntar sobre el paradero de mi Sempai, pero él se encontraba fueras. Fue hasta el tercer día que me lo topé en los pasillos.

-Buenas tardes Hatsune.

-Buenas tardes, señor.- contesté

-Tome.- dijo entregándome un papel con una dirección.- No tuve tiempo de avisarle, pero su Sempai, se enfermo de gravedad; ahora esta mejor, quiere que vaya a su casa, para que recuperen las clases perdidas. Esa es su dirección.

-Gracias Señor.- dije feliz. Tratando de disimular la felicidad que me embargaba.

Una vez que el director se alejó, pegué carrera hacía la casa de Dell. No fue difícil dar con la casa de él. Vivía en uno de los suburbios más sencillos de la cuidad, en una colonia tranquila y acogedora. Llegué a una casa de dos pisos, sencilla, la parte de arriba contaba con un balcón, dos ventanas y la parte de abajo, tenía un sencillo y bonito jardín. Había una vereda de piedrecillas que te llevaba directo a la puerta, estaba pintada de blanco y con algunas líneas cafés. Toda la casa estaba rodeada por vayas blancas.

Toqué con timidez la campana que estaba en la cerca, y al instante salió una chica del mismo parecido a mi Sempai. Al verme sonrió y corrió a abrirme.

-Bienvenido, Mikuo.

-Este… Hola.- dije tímido.

-Entra, entra, Honne, nos dijo que vendrías.

-Gracias.- dije sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Ambos caminamos por la vereda de piedritas y entramos a la casa, nos quitamos el calzado y ella me invito a entrar a la casa. Por dentro la casa parecía una tradicional casa japonesa. Era bonita y tenía algo que la mía jamás tendría: Ambiente familiar.

-Ven Honne, te espera en su habitación.- dijo la chica de cabellos largos y plateados.

-Gracias…

-Haku.- contesto con una sonrisa cálida.- Soy la hermana melliza de Honne

-gracias Haku.- contesté.

Subimos las escaleras y la parte de arriba era un pasillo con algunas puertas a ambos lados. Caminamos al final del pasillo y doblamos a la izquierda y ahí al final del pasillo había una puerta. Ella se adelantó y toco, murmuraron un débil "adelante" y ella entre abrió la puerta asomando su cabeza. Después de unos segundos, regreso y me sonrió.

-Pasa, cualquier cosa que necesites tú o Honne, baja y dinos ¿Quieres?

-Cl-Claro.- contesté.

Ella paso a retirarse no sin antes dedicarme una cálida sonrisa. Extrañamente me sentí apreciado e importante. Pasé al cuarto de mi Sempai, y él se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, trabajando incesantemente en la maquina esa. Sonreí resignad, él no cambiaría.

-Hola Sempai

-Hola Mikuo. Pasa- contesto dejando aun costado su computador.- Perdona por no haberte avisado, me enferme y tuve que reposar por tres días sin conexión con el mundo.

-No pasa nada.- conteste entrando en la habitación.

Su cuarto era pequeño, tenía su cama, un escritorio frente de ella, al lado de este había un librero con muchos libros nuevos, viejos, usados, de segunda mano, nuevos, etc. Cerca de su cama, había una mesita de noche, con una lámpara y un closet. Había posters, hojas, calendarios y fotografías pegadas en las paredes de está, y lo que hacía ver a la habitación, era un enorme ventanal situado frente al escritorio.

-Bonita habitación dije sentándome a los pies de la cama.- ¿Cómo sigues Sempai?

-Dime Honne, o Dell, estamos en mi casa, no me digas Sempai.- contestó tomando una taza de té, al parecer.- Y sigo mejor, dentro de dos días regresó a la escuela y a darte asesorías.

-Claro… Honne.- para mi era un honor y un gran progreso el hablarle por su nombre.- ¿Entonces a que vine?

-A repasar.- contesto divertido. Después cayó unos momentos y volvió a hablar.- Además, quería verte.

-Sem…Honne.- murmuré sintiendo el ya conocido calor en mis mejillas.

-Es la verdad.- se sentó mejor y me miró intensamente.- Me atraes Mikuo, eres muy lindo, y me gustas mucho.

No sabía como responder. Era lo que había deseado por tiempo, pero ahora que él me confesaba lo que sentía por mi, simplemente se me había borrado el casete. Al ver que no reaccioné, el sonrió de la manera ya conocida para mi y se inclino hasta juntar nuestros labios.

Su boca fría sobre mis labios era una sensación placentera. Cuando cerré los ojos algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza y le correspondí el beso. El sonrió contra mis labios y me abrazo cargándome dejándome sentado a horcadas sobre su regazo. El beso se torno apasionado, nuestras bocas se devoraban la una a la otra en busca de sumisión y dominación. Sus dientes de vez en cuando mordían mi labio inferior y eso me hacía suspirar y soltar uno que otro gemido. Mis brazos se colaron por el cuello de él atrayéndolo más hacía mi y haciendo más profundo el beso, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura para luego una de ellas entrar como intrusa bajo mi camisa. Comenzó a dejar un camino de besos húmedos sobre mi cuello y al llegar a esa zona sensible mordió y succiono a su antojo; para después regresar a reclamar terreno en mi boca.

Lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de oxigeno. Pegamos nuestras frentes y yo dejé cerrados los ojos. No podía creer lo que habíamos hecho. Lo había besado, y se había sentido tan bien. De ahora en adelante solo quería que él fuera mío.

-Tienes el sabor que imaginé.- mencionó

-Tu sabes mejor de lo que creí.- respondí tímido.

-Me gustas.- susurró en mi odio y me beso el cuello.

-Ah…H-Honne…-jadeé.

_Toc Toc Toc…_

Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles por un momento. Estaban tocando la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Honne?- llamó la voz de su hermana.- ¿Están ahí?

-Si.- contestó aun abrazándome y tocándome.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bajen a comer, mamá ha preparado algo especial

Yo me tapaba la boca, para no delatarnos, ya que él se había aprovechado de la situación y comenzó a vagar y explorar mi joven cuerpo.

-Claro Haku, ya vamos.

-No tarden.- dijo su hermana, me abracé fuertemente a él y le mordí el hombro porque comenzó a masajear mi miembro. Él solo sonrió complacido. Y a lo lejos escuche la voz de su hermana- O si no vendrá mamá y los sacará de ahí a patadas.

-Si Haku.- dijo fresco como una lechuga.- Ya vamos. ¿Estas listo Mikuo?- pregunto

"_Maldito" _pensé_ "¿me estas tocando y aun quieres que responda?_

_-_S-Si.- contesté como pude.

-Bien, los esperamos.- dicho esto los pasos de su hermana se alejaron poco a poco.

Una vez que estuvimos seguros de que ella se fue, nos besamos de nuevo apasionadamente. Esta vez yo quede de espaldas en su cama y él sobre mí besando y mordiendo mi cuello. Traté de ordenar mis pensamientos y hablé lo mejor que pude.

-Debemos… Bajar….

-No quiero.- dijo besando mis labios.

-Tu…-decía entre besos.- mamá…

-no quiero.- murmuró cerca de mi boca.

-Dell, debemos bajar.- dije separándolo un poco.

-Claro.- dijo divertido.- Después continuamos con esto.

-C-Claro.- tartamudeé.

Se levantó, se acomodo las ropas y el cabello, me miró e hizo lo mismo, y finalmente me deposito un beso en los labios. Trate de controlar mi respiración y las ansias que sentía en el cuerpo; cuando por fin pude hacerlo, ambos bajamos en silencio y lanzándonos miradas cómplices.

-Al parecer no estás tan enfermo, como dices.- comenté bajando a las escaleras.

-Puede ser…-murmuró entrando al comedor.

Cuando observé a todo mundo, no pude evitar sentir una opresión grande en mi pecho. La familia completa de Dell se encontraba ahí; su madre, su padre, y sus hermanos.

-Pasa, pasa.- dijo la mujer.- Estás en tu casa, ven, vamos a comer.

-No seas tímido.- dijo Honne sentándose y haciéndome un espacio.- Vamos.

Todos me miraban expectantes esperando una respuesta. Sonriendo y tratando de ocultar mi tristeza me senté con ellos. Todos sonrieron y a escondidas, Honne me tomo de la mano.

-Bueno, te presentó a la familia.- comentó él.- Ellos son mis padres.- dijo señalando a un hombre alto, atractivo y fuerte, cabello grisáceo y ojos verdes. Su mujer era igual de bella, su cabello era gris cenizo; tenía ojos entre rojizos y violetas.- Ellos son mis hermanos, el más chico se llama Hakuo.- señalo aun niño como de doce años con cabello corto rebelde y del mismo color del cabello pero con los ojos del padre.- Mi hermana melliza Haku y finalmente estoy yo.

-Bonita familia.- murmuré

La tarde paso agradable, entre risas, comentarios y anécdotas familiares. El verlos tan felices, tan unidos, y tan… tan… perfectos hacía que la envidia por él y su perfecta familia me consumiera de nuevo y deseara ser él una vez más. Su madre trabajaba al igual que la mía, pero ella se tomaba el tiempo de cuidarlos y verles. Su padre era completamente responsable de ellos y sus hermanos… Eran unidos. Algo que yo no tenía.

Mi familia desde que tengo uso de razón, fue disfuncional, papá era un hombre alcohólico y mujeriego, mamá siempre se portó sumisa ante él y obedecía a todo lo que él mandaba. Creo que tengo una hermana. No estoy seguro, ella se salió de casa desde muy temprana edad y papá le secundo. Mamá se dedico por un tiempo a buscarle, pero se rindió y fue cuando entró a trabajar. Y cuando mi vida se convirtió en esta horrible soledad.

De verdad _envidiaba_ la suerte que Dell tenía, la familia, los padres y hermanos que le habían tocado.

-¿Todo bien Mikuo?- preguntó Haku.

-Si, todo bien.- sonreí

Traté de no pensar en ello de nuevo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegó el tiempo en el que tenía que presentar el examen de admisión a la universidad. Logré pasarlo sin ningún problema y logré aquellos créditos extras que requería para ser por completo alumno de ahí. Mis resultados en la preparatoria eran los mejores de toda la escuela. Fui el alumno número uno en la institución, gracias a Dell. Él y yo, éramos pareja oficial ya. Su familia fue la primera en enterarse y nos felicitaron a ambos, realmente me sentía como nena al saber que sus padres sabían de esto. Mamá lo conoció, pero en calidad de Sempai y de amigo. Tenía miedo de que ella se enterara de que su "orgullo" tuviese gustos diferentes a los que todos tenían.

Pero al mismo tiempo, las cosas mejoraron y empeoraron. Mejoraron porque cuando estaba a punto de finalizar mis estudios, la escuela me brindo una beca del cien por ciento. Fui la persona más feliz del mundo, Dell me felicito y me dijo que lo merecía por ser un buen alumno y esforzarme lo necesario. Mamá estaba orgullosa de mí y comencé a ser la comidilla de la escuela. Comenzaba el rumor de que Dell y yo éramos pareja, dejaba pasar los comentarios ya que no me afectaban, pero después comenzaron a meterse que gracias a él, yo había recibido mi apoyo económico y que por él y otros "trabajos" había entrado a la universidad sin ningún problema. Solo dejaba que hablaran, total, lo que me tenían era envidia, querían ser como yo.

-De verdad que quisiera un Sempai, como el tuyo, Mikuo.- comentó un compañero de clases.- Se ve que te enseño perfectamente, ojala…

-Pero no lo tendrás.- ataje.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó consternado.

-No tendrás a alguien como Dell Honne, porque él es mío.- conteste con superioridad.

-Yo… Yo… me refería a la enseñanza… no creas…

Algunos alumnos comenzaban a rodearnos y mirarnos con curiosidad. Las chicas –sobre todo- se acercaban en grupitos y hablaban a nuestras espaldas.

-Perdona… Mikuo.- decía apenado.- Mal interpretaste…

-No es así.- conteste con algo de superioridad.- Todo mundo aquí y afuera me tiene envidia.

Todos callaron abruptamente.

-Porque…-continúe alzando la voz.- Tengo una beca del cien por cierto, que me beneficia, entre automáticamente a la universidad y la mayoría de ustedes quedaron afuera. Tengo un Sempai, que es increíblemente bueno… en _todo_.

Muchos comenzaron a murmurar y negar con la cabeza. Otros tantos avergonzados se iban, y los pocos me miraban con pena.

-Estás mal, Mikuo.- contesto una chica de cabellos rubios.- Espero no acabes mal.

-Envidiosa.- conteste.

Ella y el resto de la gente se fue, dejándome solo. Al menos era algo que yo poseía y que no pensaba dar a nadie. Esto lo había conseguido a base de sacrificios y esfuerzos. Y no pensaba darlo sencillamente.

**.**

.

.

.

-Mikuo.- dijo molesto.- ¿Por qué estás celoso? Simplemente te lo eh dicho, somos amigos ¿No entiendes eso?

-Si.- dije defendiendo mi posición.- Pero no confió en él, te ve de una manera tan…perversa, que tengo miedo de que tú quieras cambiarme por él.

-Mikuo…-musitó.

-No, si lo vemos, él es de tu edad, tiene cayo en esto, y no es un simple jovencito que esta por egresar de la preparatoria, inseguro y que, tiene una baja autoestima. Él es mucho mejor que yo.- dije al borde del llanto.

-Mikuo.- tomó mi mentón y me obligo a verlo a los ojos.- Te quiero a ti. Por algo somos pareja ¿No es así?- asentí.- Entonces no dudes de mi amor por ti.

-Le tengo celos.- confesé mirándolo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es de tu misma edad y es apto para ti.

-Bakaa~- dijo sonriendo.- Te quiero a ti. Confórmate con eso.

Me abrazo y me dio un casto beso. Sabía que el hablaba con el corazón en la mano, pero simplemente no podía dejar de sentir esa inseguridad, ese miedo a perder lo que hasta el día de hoy había conseguido.

Pasamos un tiempo platicando a las afueras de su casa, y cuando llego el momento; me acompaño hasta el metro para poder regresar yo a la mía. Una vez en la estación, no pudo evitar abrazarme y besarme. Me sentí de maravilla, pero recordé que estábamos en la vía pública.

-¡Honne!- le regañe.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-No sé…-murmuró pensativo.- Siento que…olvídalo, cosas mías.

-¿Qué sientes?- pregunté preocupado.- ¿Dell?

-Te amo.- contesto y me beso.- Es hora de que te vayas, me llamas cuando llegues.

Sonreí.

-Claro, te amo.- lo abracé fuertemente presintiendo algo.- Adiós.

-Adiós…- dijo triste.

Ya de regreso a la casa, sentía algo que no me dejaba en paz. Miraba a todos lados sintiendo como alguien me observaba intensamente. No encontré a nadie que se viera sospecho. Cuando regresé mi vista me llevé un susto.

-¡Hola Mikuo!

-¡Dios!- dije tomándome el pecho como si el corazón fuera a salirse.- Me has asustado Yokune.

-Hey~- dijo haciendo pucheros.- Llámame por mi nombre, vamos en la misma clase.

-Perdona, Ruko.- dije divertido.- ¿Dónde venías que no te vi?

-Oh, acabo de pasar de vagón, me sentía incomoda allá.

-Ah.- conteste

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No nada, nada.- dije negando con la cabeza.- Solo me siento cansado

-Ya veo…-murmuro… ¿feliz?- ¿Vas a casa?

-Si…- dije.- Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, tú no tomas este tren, no vives por estos rumbos.

-Oh, no lo sé.- dijo sonriéndome.- Vengo a arreglar unos asuntos.

Por su tono de voz, supe que no era nada bueno. Trate de ignorarlo, quizás eran alucinaciones mías. El resto del camino, ambos nos fuimos platicando de trivialidades. Jamás había tratado ala chica, en primer lugar porque era una chica diferente. Le gustaba romper lo "típico" traía un mechón de cabello pintado de rojo, usaba perforaciones en las orejas y vestía a su gusto, y eso hacia que la tacharan de friki y por lo tanto nadie le tratará. Pero por lo poco que sabía era buena alumna.

Regresé a la conversación ya que le había dejado hablando sola por un tiempo. Cuando fue el momento de bajarme, ella curiosamente también baja ahí. Caímos en cuenta de que la tarde había dado paso a la noche.

-Ruko, ya es tarde.- me excuse.- Y mamá debe estar preocupada- mentira, ella regresaba más tarde.- Nos veremos mañana. ¡Adiós!

Comencé a caminar, porque sentía que mi vida peligraba.

-¡Espera!- me llamó gentilmente.- No tuve opción más que detenerme.

-¿Si?- pregunté ansioso.

-Yo voy para allá. Te acompaño.- dijo a modo de orden. Solo me limité a seguirla.

Caminamos en un silencio incomodo. Yo iba en mi mundo, alerta, ya que había algo que me decía que debía de cuidarme las espaldas. Y la presencia de Ruko, no me ayudaba en nada.

-Eres afortunado.- soltó de repente.

-¿Perdón?- conteste acelerando mi paso y ella igual.

-Si digo, tienes una pareja atractiva, que te ama, te quiere y te protege.- su tono de voz comenzaba a cambiar.- Eres uno de los privilegiados alumnos que entraron sin ningún problema a la universidad. Tienes una beca completa y la puedes utilizar cuando te plazca. La familia de tu pareja te adora. Tu madre se preocupa por ti, aunque trabaje día y noche…

-¿Co-Como aves eso?- pregunté asustado.

Me miro, y por primera vez, sentí miedo. Sus orbes azules me miraban con desprecio, odio y repugnancia.

-Te envidio.- soltó.- No, no es envidia. Es odio.- enfatizó la palabra. Yo me quede paralizado en medio de la calle, para el colmo no había nadie aquí.- Tú… tú me robaste la oportunidad de ser la número uno. Por tu culpa, mis padres me reprendieron y me obligaron a trabajar para hacer trámites el próximo año a la universidad.

-Yo…Yo…

-tuve que tomarme un año sabático. Yo tenía las esperanzas y la fe, en que entraría a la universidad y realizaría mi sueño, pero tú… arruinaste todo. Por eso te odio.

Todo paso tan rápido que no fui consciente de cómo sucedieron bien las cosas. Solo sentí como caí al suelo y era golpeado con algo en la cabeza. Al principio termine algo mareado y consciente, a lo lejos escuchaba las palabras envenenadas de ella, y después sentí los fuertes golpes en mi cabeza y cuerpo.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté sentándome en la enorme cama.

-Estas en mi hogar… Ahora tuyo.- respondió la mujer.

-¿Envy?- pregunte consternado.

-Leviatán.- dijo ella.- Ese es mi nombre.

Me volteo a ver y quede impactado, era ella con la misma pinta de la única vez que le vi. Aunque lo único diferente era que, tenía un ojo rojizo y uno verde. Su ojo rojizo brillo. Me estremecí, miré a mí alrededor y el lugar que me encontraba era una pocilga.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté molesto.

-Tu nuevo hogar.- dijo con simpleza.

-Yo vivo en un lugar mucho mejor que este… horrible lugar.

-¿Y que hago yo aquí? ¿Dónde esta mamá? ¿Honne? ¿Qué paso con Ruko?- pregunté

-Tsk…- chisto molesta.- Ustedes los humanos son tan… estúpidos…

-Pero…

-Has muerto a manos del odio y la envida de esa chica. Le robaste lo único que tenía: la esperanza y la probabilidad de estudiar. Gracias a tus deseos egoístas, el anhelo de ser alguien en la vida, de pertenecerle a alguien, provoco que ganaras ese pago: la muerte.

-Tú no mencionaste eso.- dije molesto y abnegándome a las lagrimas.

-Lo hice.- contesto molesta.- Tú lo tomaste a juego ¿Recuerdas? No me creíste, firmaste sin leer bien. Ese es tu problema. Ahora yo solo reclame lo que era mío. Tu alma.

-¡Bastarda!- grité- ¡Regrésame a mi hogar!

-Este es tu hogar.- dijo riendo a carcajadas.- Esto mereces, después de todo. ¿Creíste que tu madre de verdad se preocupaba por ti? ¿Qué alguien como Dell, se enamoraría de ti, así como así? No querido, todo lo que obtuviste en tu vida mortal, fue gracias a mí. Porque mi trabajo era cosechar un alma digna de estar aquí. Y mi trabajo resulto.

-¡Vete al infierno!- grité.

Ella se quedo callada y después comenzó a reír como enferma mental. Una vez calmada me miro con desprecio y agrego con tono mordaz.

-Estamos en él.

* * *

><p>(1) Envidia en ingles.<p>

(2) Anomalía de los ojos en la que el iris es de diferente color, total o parcialmente.

(3) Ángel relacionado con la Caridad, la virtud de la Envidia

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a Todos! Perdonen la tardanza, eh andado como loca con la escuela, trabajos y bloqueos mentales. Sé que tardé más tiempo en actualizar pero tuve un bloqueo mental, luego vinieron exámenes y me perdí xD<em>

_¿A que no se esperaban eso de Len verdad? bueno, a consideración mí, y por los vídeos de la saga Evil. Creo yo que Len no es tanto malvado como su hermana ¬¬' Al contrario, creo que el tiene "salvación" Ahaha, si no les parece la idea háganlo saber ;) Utilicé a Mikuo, para comenzar a aquellos que querían a Miku, aunque también debo decir que amo a ese chico :B a todos los hombres vocaloid's xD_

_En fin, duda, sugerencia, tomatazo, reclamo, mentada de madre, halagos, alabanza, todo por Review. ;D_

_**Word:** ¡Gracias Por leerme! Sí, lo sé, Teto es mi vocaloid amada, es mi nena y la maltraté mucho, pero prometo compensarla ) Las virtudes ya vienen! Espero las leas, ¡gracias!_

_**Yuzuki:** Me gustó más así, espero no te moleste que te diga así (?) ajajaja creo que eres la pereza reencarnada (?) ._.' ok, no ahaha mi idea contamina mucho, pero no puedes negar que es genial ;D Traté con el incesto, pero no salío, soy un fracaso T-T -se suicidará- ¡gracias por leer los fic's que mencione n_n Lo sé a mi tambien de una manera extraña me gusto ese Fic :D ¡gracias por leerme!_

_**Azazel:** Lo sé pobre Ted. Eso, creo yo que cualquier persona haría ¿Crees tu que no tomarías venganza? Es algo que inevitablemente se siente cuando lastiman a alguien que quieres, o aprecias (el caso de Ted) aunque bueno, también tomemos en cuenta de que era la ira xD Esperemos no aparezca un demonio porque caerías ante él (?) Espero que aquí quede tranquilizada tu necesidad de Yaoi, ya que si quieres MÁS yaoi, pronto subiré una "saga" de puro yaoi, tambien soy Fujoshi de corazón *u*_

_**Kurai5H:** Gracias por lo de las virtudes. Lamentó lo de la cita u.u ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**NicolasDiLefent**: Tu review fue SUPER largo pero aún así amo los reviews que dejas :33 También Teto es mi Utau favorita, de echo por ella conocí todo este mundo del vocaloid utauloid etc. Una vez más gracias por decir que escribo bien, e subes el autoestima, espero que en este capitulo no te decepcione ni al resto u.u Taito también lo adoro, por ser el alter ego de mi amado Kaito *-* Pero en el momento en que escribía esto fue el que encajo mucho para ese papel, Perdona a mi también me dolió la manera en que le usé T-T Trató de informarme bien con respecto a todo lo que escribo, no me gusta dejar incoherencias xD Sé que está vez tarde en actualizar Perdón T_T Las virtudes están en proceso y te va a gustar, sé lo que digo, AMO kuroshitsuji; no se diga Sebastian -baba- Espero tengas tiempo de leer ese Fic ;D hahaa espero un día coincidamos en msn y hablemos bien. ¡gracias por seguirme!_

_Bueno~, es todo por hoy, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, si no en pleno sueño recordaré el resto. Ya nos falta un capitulo, y si me da la gana y me sale la idea... habrá un capitulo sorpresa C: Tambien depende de si quieren o no. Estoy con las virtudes ;D eeeen fin~ Andyy' se va._

_¡Buenas noches! (es madrugada ahora -.-)_

_Matta ne~_

_Andyy'_


	8. Soberbia

** Los personajes no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos dueños, Vocaloid, Utauloid y todo lo que termine en "oid" y sus derivados tampoco son míos, la trama es mía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, es por el puro mero placer de lectura y escritura. **

**¡Este el ultimo pecado Capital!**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Soberbia.<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba fastidiada de ese trato. Deseaba venganza, ser mucho mejor que ellos, superarlos y escupirles en la cara, burlarme de ellos y regodearme con sus problemas, mientras yo sonreía victoriosa.<p>

Siempre me gusto ser el centro de atención del mundo. Que todos estuvieran al pendiente de mí. Que me admiraran y que en sus más profundos deseos desearan ser como yo. Pero jamás sucedía eso; al contrario, era… digamos por decirlo un cero a al izquierda, algunas veces era el centro de atención de todos pero porque era la burla de ellos.

Solamente en mi familia, mi madre me consentía y me trataba como lo que era: una reina, y por consecuencia mis hermanos también.

_-Rin, hija es momento de que te levantes, llegarás tarde a la escuela.-_ dijo mi madre del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya estoy despierta.- conteste frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.- En un rato bajo.

_-Claro princesa.-_ escuché como sus pasos se alejaban y se iba a la planta baja.

Me miré por escasos minutos. Era una chica realmente bella, mi cabello era rubio, corto y rebelde, tenía ojos azules, mis facciones eran finas, mi piel era pálida pero se veía bonita a la vista. Si me lo proponía podía ser una chica muy linda… Pero, no lo hacía debido a que tenía una baja autoestima.

Suspiré. Negué con la cabeza y me coloque el uniforme de la secundaria. Estaba cansada de ser ignorada, quería ser reconocida. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? ¿Qué precio debía de pagar?

Cualquiera que fuera; estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Costará lo que costará.

Una suave brisa de viento helado se coló por mi ventana y jugo un rato con mis cabellos. Ignoré aquello. Bajé al comedor y ahí se encontraban mis hermanos.

-Tardas mucho Rin.- contesto mi hermana Lenka.- ¿Qué hacías?

-Me estaba arreglando.- contesté

-¿Arreglando?- intervino Rinto, mi otro hermano; mientras se llevaba un bocado de su desayuno a la boca.- Rin, siempre vas igual.- trago la comida y me miró un poco más serio.- ¿Por qué no te esmeras en vestirte un poco…. Mejor? De seguro serías muy popular en la escuela…- movió las cejas sugestivamente.

-Si, Rinto tiene razón.- mi hermana Lenka se levanto y se colocó justo frente mío.- Si te quitarás esas horribles gafas, y usarás lentillas, si ese uniforme flojo lo ajustaras un poco más, si te soltaras esa pequeñita cola de caballo….

-Ya niños.- les regaño mamá.- Si ella es feliz así; déjenla. ¿Verdad corazón?

-Si mamá.- conteste algo sonrojada.

-Tú siempre la consientes, por ser la menor.- se quejo Rinto.- ¿Por qué no nos consientes a nosotros?

-Porque son los mayores.- respondí yo sacándole la lengua.

-Como sea.- dijo finalizando la conversación mamá.- Ustedes dos.- los señaló.- llegaran tarde a la preparatoria, y tú jovencita almuerza y debes partir a la secundaria ¿De acuerdo?

-Si mamá.- contestamos los tres a coro.

Mis hermanos pasaron a retirarse antes que yo y mamá se preparó para ir a trabajar. Ambas salimos de la casa juntas y ella me encamino hasta la estación de trenes. Me dio la bendición y me sonrió con ternura.

-Eres mi princesa lo sabes ¿cierto?- preguntó con ternura.

-Si mamá.- conteste feliz, porque al menos era el centro de atención de ella.- Te quiero.

-Yo igual hija, te veo en casa.

-Sip.

Subí al tren y me senté en uno de los asientos cercanos a la puerta y del lado de la ventana. Miraba tranquilamente el paisaje, cuando en una parada, una chica de cabellos negros se subió y se sentó a mi lado. No le tomé importancia; pero a los diez minutos me hablo.

-Hola.- saludo

-H-Hola- me sonrojé, la chica era guapísima.

-¿Cómo estás?

-B-Bien.- ¿Nos conocíamos?

-No nos conocemos.- respondió a mi pregunta, me sobresalte un poco.- Es solo que… me llamaste la atención.

-¿Perdón? ¿Q-Que dices?

-Si.- contestó ella cruzando las piernas de una manera tan grácil, que sentí envidia de ella.- Eres una chica guapa ¿Por qué no te esmeras en arreglarte…Rin? Seguramente traerías muertos a los chicos…

-No sé…

Me detuve abruptamente. Ella había dicho que no nos conocemos; entonces, ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre? La miré fijamente. Sus ojos azules me miraban intensamente y en ellos había una chispa… Algo que me incitaba a verles. Desvíe mi mirada y la posé en su cuerpo. La chica era guapísima, piernas esbeltas y torneadas, cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionad, un cabello largo y negro que era la envidia de todas las mujeres que íbamos a bordo del tren. Y su actitud, era la que podía pedir en sueños: buena autoestima, ego, confianza; tenía una elegancia hasta para respirar que sentía dolor de solo tenerla a mi lado.

E inevitablemente la mire a los ojos… otra vez. En su rostro había una sonrisa de superioridad; una sonrisa que envidiaba y que deseaba poseer con todas mis fuerzas: Era la sonrisa del poder, de la Confianza… Era esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba en mis sueños.

-¿A que soy bonita, cierto?- dijo sacándome de mi pensamientos.

-S-Si.- contesté sonrojándome, giré mi cabeza y miré de nuevo la ventana.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó repentinamente.

-¡Q-Q-Q-Que!- tartamudeé completamente roja.- C-Claro que no…

El tren paró donde tenía que bajar y entonces me levante abruptamente y antes de salir le hablé molesta a aquella chica.

-Estas loca, no se quien eres y espero jamás volverte a ver.

-Nos volveremos a ver.- aseguro ella sonriendo coquetamente.

Traté de ignorar el comentario de aquella extraña chica, y caminé a toda prisa rumbo a la escuela secundaria.

"_Nos volveremos a ver"_ esas eran las palabras que rondaban por mi cabeza el resto del día.

.

.

.

-¡Fíjate Nerd!- grito un chico de cabellos rojos.- ¿Estás ciega o que?

-N-No…-tartamudeé haciéndome más chiquita.- Per-Perdón…

-Claro, claro, muévete de mi camino.- dijo moviendo sus manos bruscamente empujándome y lanzándome contra los casilleros. Él solo se rió y siguió su camino. Me quedé ahí petrificada, observando como algunos se reían de la escenas, como otros tantos ignoraban aquello y solo unos cuantos, pero muy pocos se fijaban si estaba bien en realidad.

-Estoy fastidiada de todo esto…- murmuré con las lágrimas en el rostro.

-¿Es-Estas b-b-bien?- preguntó una voz masculina un tanto intimidada.

Me limpie las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y miré al chico que me había hablado. Me sonrojé al verlo, era un chico de mi misma estatura –ósea bajito.- su cabello era de un muy vivo verde, sus ojos eran de un esmeralda impresionante y su piel era pálida, pero esta estaba adornada con un lindo sonrojo carmín.

-S-Si.- dije reincorporándome.- Gracias.

-N-No hay d-de q-que.- contestó completamente intimidado. Le sonreí y él me regreso el gesto.

-¿Como te llamas?- pregunté

-S-Shion Ni-Nigaito-contesto bajando la cabeza.

-Kagamine Rin.- contesté sonriendo.

Desde ese día Nigaito y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos. Ambos sufríamos del mismo maltrato en la escuela y estábamos cansados de ese trato. Cuando tomó confianza, ya no tartamudeaba conmigo, mientras que con el resto de la gente si. Y era mucho más divertido y lindo de lo que pensé. Él al igual que mis hermanos opinaba que debía de hacerme valorar y que debía de arreglarme un poco mejor, pero sinceramente no tenía sentido –para mi punto de vista- ya que de todos modos me tratarían de la misma manera. Jamás accedí, dejo el tema por la paz.

Por mi parte, no volví a toparme con al chica rara del tren. No le conté a nadie; más que a mi hermana Lenka.

_Flash Back_

-_Es de las típicas chicas que les gusta hacer sentir mal a las demás.- comentó molesta.- ¿Te hizo algo Rin?_

_-N-No…-contesté.- Solo que me intimido, su forma de actuar…_

_-Ese tipo de chicas, son ególatras, no se preocupan por nadie que no sean ellas. Así que ten cuidado, muchas veces tratan de hacer sentir inferior y menos a los demás.- se encamino hacía la puerta y después giro su cabeza para sonreírme.- Además, por como me la platicaste, no es mucho más bonita que tu. Buenas noches._

_Cuando me quedé sola, un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza:_

_Yo quería hacer sentir así a las mujeres. Y al resto del mundo._

_Hacerlas sentir inferiores a mí._

_Fin Flash Back._

"_Próxima parada; Academia __Akari No Hoshi (1)…"_

Salí de mis cavilaciones y bajé lo más rápido posible del tren. Lamentablemente al ir corriendo por la estación –ya que iba algo tarde.- choqué con alguien en mi trayecto. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que me fue inevitable irme para atrás. Cerré los ojos en espera del golpe en mi espalda, pero jamás llegó; al contrario, sentí como unos brazos me detenían con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz masculina.

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que logaron enfocar a través de mis gafas fueron unos orbes azul rey. Quedé pasmada ante esos ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-Oh...-salí de mi ensimismamiento.- S-S-Si; Gr-Gracias.

Me alejé lentamente de él, y pude comprobar quien era mi salvador. Casi me daba un infarto al ver a semejante hombre frente a mí. Era un hombre alto –demasiado diría yo.- tenía un porte como el de un Dios; su cabello era de un increíble negro azabache que a la vista se veía sedoso y bien cuidado; sus ojos eran de un extraño pero hipnotizante color azul Rey; su piel era nívea y hacía resaltar más su bella figura. Y para el colmo, aquel hombre que no pasaba de los veinte años, vestía un elegante y atractivo traje verde oliva, con un pañuelo color rojo sangre de adorno.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Preguntó burlón.

-¡L-L-Lo S-Siento!- me disculpe efusivamente, Rayos, me había atrapado observándolo con sumo cuidado.- P-Perdón, de nuevo, no fue mi intensión… Y-Yo… Voy tarde…

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- pregunto con una sonrisa seductora y delicada.

-S-Si…-contesté sin vacilar.

Me sonrió con delicadeza y tomó lo que parecía una funda de un instrumento de música, me indico con la cabeza que camináramos y comencé a avanzar. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la escuela miré el reloj de mi muñeca. Sabía que ya no entraría a clases; pero quería caminar a lado de un hombre tan guapo y sobre todo extraño por un rato más.

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?- pregunté muerta de la curiosidad.

Se rio. Su risa era una risa tan angelical, que parecía música creada por ángeles.

-Si.- contesto sonriendo de lado.- Toco el Violín.- se revolvió un poco los cabellos haciendo que me sonrojara completamente al verlo.- Oh, disculpa no me eh presentado, me llamo Lu.

-¿Lu?- pregunté consternada.- Es un nombre extraño.- confesé

-Si, lo sé… ¿Cómo te llamas tú?- preguntó

-Rin.- conteste en un murmullo.

-Bueno, al menos no soy el único con un extraño nombre.- se rió y yo reí con él.

Al llegar a la escuela, ambos nos encontramos con las puertas cerradas de par en par; suspiré y recargue mi cabeza en los barrotes de las puertas.

-¡Rin!- gritó la voz de Nigaito.- ¿Qué te paso porque llegaste tarde?- preguntó preocupado.

-Lo siento.- me sonrojé.- Se me hizo algo tarde y choqué con alguien… Me acompañó hasta acá.

Señalé a Lu, pero esté se encontraba en la sombra de un árbol lejano. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Le saludé con la mano y él tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacía nosotros.

-No me da buena espina.- confesó Nigaito.

-Es agradable.- respondí.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó Lu.- Me llamó Lu, acompañe a tu novia hasta la puerta, pero se ha quedado afuera, lo siento.

-¿M-M-Mi no-No-n-Novia?- tartamudeo completamente rojo. Yo estaba igual o peor.- N-No… E-Es-s mi-i a-a-ami-g-ga…

-Oh, lo siento.- se disculpo con una sonrisa sarcástica.- Es que ella es una chica bella. ¿Cómo es que no son novios?

-Solo somos amigos.- contesté con la mirada en el suelo.- Solo eso…

-¿Rin?- preguntó consternado Nigaito.

-Bueno regresaré a casa, Nigaito.- le sonreí.- Mañana te veo. ¡Adiós!

-R-Rin…- me llamó del otro lado de la escuela, pero le ignoré.

Comencé a caminar con paso lento y una vez alejada de la escuela, unas cuantas lágrimas me acompañaron en mi trayecto. Nigaito me gustaba desde el día que lo conocí; pero él me trataba como a una simple amiga. Todo el mundo veía mi belleza –o al menos decían eso.- pero Nigaito… Solo me trataba como una más de su circulo social.

-¿Por qué no cambias por él?- preguntó él.- Se nota que te gusta.

Me sobresalté un poco y miré a mi lado izquierdo, ahí iba él tan despreocupadamente caminando a mi paso. Aquel hombre había advertido mi belleza. ¿Por qué él no? Suspiré, era caso perdido hablar sobre eso.

-No… no creo que sea bueno, prefiero mejor esto.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto con voz melodiosa.- Podrías tenerlo a tus pies, y no solo a él; si no…-lo próximo lo susurro de una manera tan tentadora que lo consideré.-… Al mundo entero.

-No…- contesté triste.- Jamás pasará… Soy tan insegura… tan fea… tan… tan…

-Rin.- me llamó algo molesto.

Me detuve para verlo y al momento de cruzar mi mirada con la suya, un destello rojizo cruzo por sus ojos… ¿O era mi imaginación? Suspiro fastidiado; quizás se canso de escuchar las lamentaciones de una chiquilla de trece años que quizás me dejaría ahí sola… Si, era lo mejor, estar sola y ser ignorada por el mundo.

-Rin, Rin, Rin…-negó con algo de molestia en su voz. Estaba de pie frente a mí, y podía sentir como su presencia se volvía algo pesada- tienes un autoestima tan baja… Que patético.- pronunció con repugnancia.

-¿Perdón?- dije consternada.

-Lo que quiero decir.- modulo su tono de voz y se puso de rodillas para quedar más o menos a mi altura.- Deberías de quererte un poco más. Yo de eso me encargaré…

Me besó delicadamente la mejilla, y sentí como ardía esa zona de mi cuerpo. Sus labios eran completamente fríos y duros. Cerré los ojos y me mordí la lengua para no quejarme del ardor en mi mejilla. Él respiro cerca de mi oído y me hablo con voz seductora y pausada.

-Te buscaré Kagamine Rin…

-¿Qué?- abrí los ojos, pero él ya no estaba.- ¿Dónde…?

"_Estás delirando Rin"_ me dije a mi misma.

Regresé a casa y mamá me recibió feliz como siempre, mis hermanos notaron ese extraño cambio en mí. Me excuse que estaba molesta por haber llegado tarde a la escuela y parecieron creerlo. El resto del día le di vueltas a las ultimas palabras de Lu; ¿Sería posible que, si me arreglaba para él, me mirara?

Me tumbé boca arriba en la cama y suspiré sonoramente. Esto apestaba. Deseaba tener una autoestima mucho más normal, poder ser lo que tanto deseaba en mis sueños y ser alguien en la sociedad.

.

.

.

-Despierta Pequeño Diamante embruto…-susurraban cerca de mi oído.- Mi pequeño diamante embruto…

-¿Humm?- adormilada, me senté en la cama y me tallé los ojos. Traté de enfocar mi vista; pero no veía nada.- ¿Hola?

-Buenas noches Rin.- contestó aquella voz conocida.

La lámpara que tenía en un mueblecito cercano, se prendió automáticamente. Dejándome ver con mayor claridad a mi huésped: Era Lu. Pero no era como le recordaba esa tarde; estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa roja y corbata negra; en su saco había un pañuelo color azul rey y estaba sentado cómodamente en la silla de mi escritorio. Al verme me sonrió con sorna.

-¿Qu-Que haces aquí?- pregunté despertando por completo.

-Te dije que te buscaría.- comentó cruzándose de piernas elegantemente y sacando de no se donde una lima de uñas.- ¿Estás lista?

-¿Para que?- pregunté refugiándome en las sabanas. Él se rió.

-Las sabanas no te salvaran.- comentó limándose las uñas con elegancia.- Te ofrezco un trato.- comentó como no queriendo la cosa.

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Él ofrecía un trato? ¿Quién se creía que era? Además, ¿Porque no gritaba y pedía ayuda a mi hermano o a mamá?

-Nadie nos escuchara, pequeña Rin.- contestó.- ¿Y quien soy? Sencillo. Tu desesperación me ha traído de lo más profundo de las sombras… Tengo infinidad de apodos, conocido en todo el mundo, temido por el hombre, amado por los paganos…Soy Lucifer.

Me tapé la boca ahogando un grito de terror. ¿Él era el diablo? Al ver mi reacción se rió con fuerzas pero jamás perdiendo esa elegancia que poseía. Cuando se calmó suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Yo seguía completamente petrificada por el miedo. ¿Qué me haría?

-Por el momento nada, pequeña Rin.- comentó guardando su lima.- Tengo que pulirte, mi pequeño diamante embruto.- cruzo sus dedos y me miró intensamente con sus ojos azul rey.- Te ofrezco un trato, en el cuál podrás salir beneficiada… hasta cierto punto.

Ladeé mi cabeza. ¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato podía proponerme _él?_

-Te daré todo lo que quieras.-comentó.- Poder, superioridad, fama, grandeza, riqueza; belleza… Una alta autoestima, ya que querida necesitas una urgentemente…

-¿A cambio de que?- pregunté ignorando su comentario.

-Sencillo. De tu alma.- esto último lo dijo con voz tenebrosa que sus ojos azules brillaron por un momento bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara.

-Olvídalo.- me negué, acostándome y tapando todo mi cuerpo con las sabanas, esperaría a que aquel loco se fuera y le rogaba al cielo porque no me hiciera nada.

-Eres tan terca…- dijo a modo de burla. Sentí como se ponía de pie y con pasos ligeros caminaba hasta mi cama, se sentó en ella y se acerco para quitarme la sabana, me negué un poco pero su fuerza era más que la mía, y terminé cediendo.- Tan terca… Así me gustan… obstinados…

No sabía que decirle, solo era consciente de mi respiración agitada, de mis cabellos pegados un poco a mi frente por el sudor frío que comenzaba a transpirar y de los latidos erráticos de mi pobre corazón. Quise desviar mi mirada, pero esos bellos ojos azul rey me pedían a gritos que los viera.

-Vamos Rin, acepta.- dijo en apenas un susurro.- ¿No deseabas tanto una oportunidad así? ¿No quieres ser el centro de atención de todos? ¿Poder sobrepasar a todos aquellos que te han humillado?...-guardo silencio, sonrió como si ya hubiera ganado la victoria y agrego.- ¿No quieres que él se interese por ti?

Dejé de respirar por unos segundos. Había dado en el clavo. Quería que Nigaito me viera como lo que era: una chica; quería vengarme de aquellos que me pisotearon y se burlaron de mi, quería… quería tener el poder de ser mejor que ellos.

-¿Podré lograr todo lo que yo quiera?-pregunté conteniendo el aliento.

-Lo que quieras; pequeña.- susurro un poco más cerca de mí, sintiendo en mi rostro su aliento caliente y embriagador.- Solo… Di que aceptas…

-No…sé…-murmuré atontada.- Yo…

-Piensa en todos los beneficios que tendrás al aceptar mi propuesta.- dijo acariciando mis cabellos, delineando delicadamente mi rostro y lamiéndose el labio inferior.

-Yo...yo…- decía sin poder dejarlo de ver.

-Di que si.- murmuro mientas sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

-Acepto.- contesté.

-Ese es mi pequeño diamante embruto…

Se acerco a mí hasta que nuestras bocas quedaron separadas por escasos centímetros. Respiré su aroma, era tan delicioso y embriagante que parecía una droga dejándote completamente atontado por el delirante olor.

-Esto… te dolerá un poco…-dijo cerca de mi boca.

-¿Qué?- salí de mi trance.

Quise preguntar pero fue demasiado tarde; él me había volteado con una brusquedad increíble que sentí como me lastimaba el pecho con la cama. El aire abandono mis pulmones y traté de respirar, pero no podía, traté de levantarme pero la mano de Lu en mi espalda era como una barra de metal impidiéndome la respiración y el movimiento.

-¿Q-Que H-a-a-c-cee-s?- pregunté como pude.

-Estoy cerrando nuestro pacto. Dolerá un poco.- comentó como no queriendo la cosa.

Escuche como rasgo con una mano mi pijama. Me espanté… ¿Pensaba…? Escuche su fuerte risa inundar la habitación. Se burló de mí. Logré ver de reojo como lanzaba a lo lejos los pedazos de mi pijama. Se inclino sobre mí haciendo que sus cabellos negros y largos estuvieran en algunas partes de mi rostro.

-¿Lista?

Negué con la cabeza y con ojos llorosos.

-Lo tomaré como un si.

Entonces sentí un dolor tremendamente desgarrador en la espalda. Sentí como si algo me estuviera arrancando la piel. Grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas y lloré demasiado, era un dolor intenso, fuerte y embargaba cada célula de mi ser. Traté de moverme, pero no podía la mano de él sobre mi espalda era demasiado peso para mi a pesar de que no estaba haciendo uso de su fuerza; cuando las lagrimas me dejaron enfocar la viste, logré ver que mis sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre.

Me sentí un poco mareada y después Lu, quito su poderosa mano sobre mi espalda. Me logré incorporar y observe como él con total tranquilidad caminaba a la silla de mi escritorio, se sentaba cruzando las piernas y lamía sus dedos llenos de mi sangre.

-Deliciosa.- comento lamiendo su dedo índice.- Sabrás mejor de lo que pensé.

-¿Qué hiciste?-dije sofocada

-Cerré nuestro trato.- comentó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Corrí a verme al espejo de cuerpo entero y quedé horrorizada ante lo que veía en mi espalda. Tenía la marca de unas garras… Como si me hubieran rasguñado, pero el rasguño era profundo y sangraba mucho. Me giré a verle y lo fulminé con la mirada. Él solo sonrió y se limpio el resto de sangre con su pañuelo azul rey. Se levanto de la silla y camino en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación.

-A partir de ahora, Kagamine Rin, me perteneces.- comentó con voz tenebrosa.- Todo lo que hagas, será para tu propio beneficio… Oh si lo olvidaba…

-¿Qué?- dije tratando de parar la hemorragia de mi espalda.

-Cuando terminé el contrato, seré yo quien te recoja y te lleve.

-¿A dónde?- pregunté

-Querida…-dijo a modo de burla.- Al infierno, ¿A dónde más?

-…- no supe que decir.

-Bueno, nos vemos lindura.- dijo con tono carismático y sonriéndome por completo.

Desapareció por la puerta de mi habitación. Y yo me desmayé en el momento por el sobreesfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

.

.

.

_Toc, Toc, Toc…_

Solo quería dormir; no tenía los ánimos para levantarme y soportar un día más de mi miserable existencia.

_Toc, Toc, Toc…_

-¿Qué?- dije molesta.

-Ábreme Rin.- era Lenka.

-Lárgate.- dije con un evidente mal humor.

-Me abres o abriré la puerta con ayuda de Rinto.- amenazó.

Suspiré derrotada. ¿No podía auto compadecerme? ¿Sentirme miserable a gusto al menos por un día? No. Al parecer no, con estos pensamientos negativos y molestos me levante de la cama y camine con paso pesado hacía la puerta. La entre abrí y regresé a mi cama, me tumbe en ella y solo me limité a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada.

-¿¡Dios que te paso Rin!- dijo alterada Lenka, corriendo a mi lado.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Kagamine Rin.- dijo molesta, sentándome en la cama.- ¿Por qué rayos te has hecho un tatuaje? ¿Y porque solo traes el sostén?

-¿Un que…?

-¡Mira!- dijo arrastrándome hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo y poniéndome de espaldas.- ¿Qué significa esto señorita?

Me tallé los ojos y enfoqué mi cansada vista al espejo. No podía creer lo que tenía; sentía como mis ojos azules se saldrían de sus orbitas y mi boca se desencajaba por completo. ¿Qué era eso?

Exactamente en la parte central de mi omoplato izquierdo, tenía un tatuaje en forma de rasguño de unas garras bestiales. Era como si alguien hubiera arrancado parte de mi piel. En total eran cuatro rasguños que a simple vista se veían profundos y abarcaban la parte central de mi omoplato izquierdo hasta mitad de la espalda. Pero lo más extraño es que no recordaba como había llegado _eso_ a mi espalda.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó un tanto molesta Lenka, con las manos en la cintura y golpeando el pie con el zapato.

-Yo…

Una ráfaga de imágenes de la noche anterior golpeó con fuerza mi cabeza, dejándome desubicada por unos segundos. Lucifer. Trato. Diamante embruto. Dolor. Quemazón. Lagrimas. Gritos. Su sonrisa sarcástica y poderosa.

Era todo lo que recordaba, después, aquellas imágenes tomaron su orden haciéndome recordar todo con perfecta nitidez.

Había hecho un pacto con el mismísimo señor de las sombras. Había vendido mi alma a cambio de poder, de belleza y de reconocimiento, había sido seducida por el padre de los males.

-Es un tatuaje de gena.- respondí con naturalidad. Hasta yo me sorprendí por mi respuesta.

-¿De gena?- preguntó un poco más relajada.

-Si, de esos tatuajes que después de cierto tiempo se quitan.- me senté en la cama y la observé.- No pasa nada Lenka, dentro de dos meses se quitará; tú estate tranquila. Por cierto, ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Más te vale Rin.- dijo señalándome con su dedo índice. Después se acomodo su largo cabello rubio y sonrió.- Venía a arreglarte.

-…

-Ash…-se quejó haciendo un puchero.- Es momento de que esa belleza que llevas dentro salga a la luz y todo mundo te reconozca como lo que eres: una chica linda.

-Claro, me pongo en tus manos.- dije cruzando las piernas con elegancia.

¿Qué pasaba? Así no actuaba yo. Por lo regular hubiera hecho circo, maroma y teatro por que mi hermana me tocará el cabello o cualquier cosa; pero al contrario, me senté y cómodamente deje que ella hiciera de mí su muñequita. Ella más feliz que nadie comenzó a arreglarme, me peinó, me arreglo el uniforme y me maquillo sencillamente. Cuando por fin finalizó su trabajo, me miró como uno de tantos fans que ven a su estrella favorita. Me reí ante su reacción.

-¿Tan fea quede?- pregunté a modo de burla.

-No...-murmuró; me condujo de nuevo al espejo y me dejó ahí para que yo me observará.- Quedaste bellísima, Rin.

Qué impactada estaba al ver a la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Simplemente no era la Rin que conocía, no era yo. Esa chica de trece años frente al espejo, era una belleza oculta dentro de mi cuerpo. El uniforme estaba completamente a mí medida, no como yo solía utilizarlo holgado y desarreglado. La falda estaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, mis calcetas estaban perfectamente estiradas por mis esbeltas piernas, los zapatos perfectamente boleados y brillantes; la camisa se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y resaltaba las poquitas curvas que comenzaba a tener, además de que el chaleco negro, ayudaba de sobre manera a eso. Me coloqué el saco y me veía tan… diferente. Mi rostro estaba completamente arreglado y limpio de ojeras o bolsas; en vez de usar mis enormes lentes, traía unas lentillas y así se podía observar con mayor facilidad mis ojos azul celeste; mis mejillas un poco coloreadas por el rubor que Lenka que había colocado y mi cabello rubio estaba completamente alaciado, llegándome esté un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Mi hermana tenía razón. Era guapísima. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta?

-Soy muy bonita.- confirmé lo que ella había dicho.

-Tienes razón.-contestó.- Espero verte así de ahora en adelante.

Giré para verla y le sonreí de una manera coqueta.

-Así será… Lenka.

Ella quedo un poco descolocada ante mi reacción y después rió con nerviosismo.

-¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi hermana?- bromeó.

-Se fue para no volver.- respondí con sinceridad. Su rostro se ensombreció y me reí para que ella no lo tomara tan a pecho.- No es verdad Lenka, es solo que tenías razón, debo empezar a quererme como soy.

Salí de mi habitación moviendo ligeramente las caderas dejando a mi hermana un poco confundida. Al bajar y toparme con mi mamá y con Rinto, ambos me observaron con asombro, mamá me sonrió y me felicito y Rinto… Solo se limito a verme con un brillo especial en los ojos que supe identificar con rapidez; sintiéndome mucho mejor: Deseo. Siempre quise que un hombre me mirara así: Con deseo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunté burlonamente

-Solo… porque eres mi… hermana menor.- contesto con dificultad.

-Eso se puede solucionar.- le guiñe el ojo y camine hacía la puerta dejando a mi hermano en un colapso mental.

Era divertido tener a la gente así.

A las afueras de la casa, me esperaba entre las sombras de los arboles aquel atractivo hombre que me había otorgado esto, Lu. Vestía sencillamente un pantalón color caqui, una camisa blanca, una corbata de color azul cielo y finalmente una gabardina negra. Al verme me sonrió y guardo algo que a mi vista me pareció ver era una lima de uñas.

-Buenos días mi pequeño Diamante embruto.- habló a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días.- contesté feliz.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Creíste que dejaría sola a esta jugosa alma por el mundo y poder perderla? No querida.- respondió acomodándose sus cabellos negros.

-Claro…-murmuré. Comencé a caminar por la banqueta, esperando a que él me siguiera, pero solo escuche su cantarina risa. Me giré a verlo y estaba aun recargado en el tronco del árbol mirándome divertido.- ¿Qué?

-¿Piensas irte a pie?- preguntó

-Si, ¿Por qué?- dije entre confundida y molesta.

-No quieres… ¿Viajar aquí?- señalo un coche color plateado cerca de los arboles.

-¿D-De verdad?- pregunté acercándome al lujoso coche.

-Claro. Sube, yo te llevó.- contesto subiendo al moderno automóvil.

No necesite que me lo dijera dos veces para subirme a tan asombroso coche. Él solo se limitaba a verme divertido y disfrutar de mi asombro por el lujoso y moderno coche. Cuando terminé de admirar el carro, giré mi vista para verlo. Se veía mucho más atractivo que el día anterior, sus ojos azul rey habían adquirido un brillo sumamente excitante que se veían mucho más vivos, su cuerpo, era mucho más tonificado a como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Mucho…-respondí, al darme cuenta de mi respuesta me sonrojé y me tapé la boca con las manos. ¿Qué había dicho? Que vergüenza… Pero al contrario de eso, Lu, estaba sonriente y fresco como una lechuga.

-Tranquila.- dijo con voz tranquilizadora.- Es normal que actúes así, te eh dado parte de mi personalidad, para que puedas lograr todo lo que quieras, además de ciertas características.- comentó mirando fijamente la calle.- Con el paso de los días irás mejorando… mi pequeño diamante embruto.

-¿Por qué me dices así?- respondí.- La duda me carcome.

-Los humanos son tan…. ¿Cómo decirlo?- se preguntó a si mismo.- Ah si… demasiado curiosos- finalizó con una sonrisa. Me quedé callada y agregó.- Verás, no puedo andar por el mundo humano y tomar a la primera persona que se me crucé. Digamos hay ciertas… reglas, para todo esto.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunté de nuevo.

-Por que tu alma es codiciosa, joven y sobre todo muy deliciosa.-Se lamió los labios- Además de que… eres algo interesante. Si sé manejarte y tú aprendes todo lo que yo te enseñé, entonces serás el alma más jugosa y deliciosa que cosecharé en toda mi existencia.

-¿Ayer hablabas en serio?- pregunté recordando la platica y el tatuaje.- ¿Por qué tengo un tatuaje?

-Rin, Rin, Rin.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Es una manera de decir que ese cuerpo tuyo- me recorrió con lascivia.- Y esa alma, me pertenecen. Nadie ni nada puede intervenir en eso, es una manera de marcarte por la eternidad. Y con respecto a tu primera pregunta; si, los demonios jamás mentimos.- finalizó.

-¿Cuánto durará esto?

-Eres muy curiosa pequeña mía…-comentó regresando su mirada a la calle, sus ojos brillaron con un destello rojizo.- Y eso me encanta de ti.

Detuvo el coche frente a las puertas de la escuela, y todo mundo apenas comenzaba a ingresar a la misma. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca. ¡Habíamos hecho diez minutos! Ni aunque cualquier coche se viniera muy rápido podía llegar en menos de treinta minutos. Pero él había llegado en diez. Lo miré perpleja, se acomodó en su asiento para verme y me dedico una fina sonrisa.

-Hemos llegado.- agregó.

-G-Gracias.- respondí, tomé mi mochila y abrí la puerta del copiloto, pero él me agarró de un brazo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por su frío contacto.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Rin…-susurró, me adentré de nuevo en el coche y el acerco nuestros rostros hasta quedar a escasos milímetros.- Nadie puede pisotearte ahora. Recuerda: Eres la contratista de Lucifer. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

-¿Lo que me plazca?- pregunté mirando fijamente su boca. Él sonrió de lado.

-Lo que te plazca.- finalizó.- Que tengas buen día.

-Gracias.- sonreí victoriosa.

Bajé del coche y miré la escuela. Extrañamente me sentía como si fuera mi primer día de clases. Inhalé aire y lo solté todo de un golpe. Era momento de entrar en escena y de callar unas cuantas bocas.

.

.

.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntaban muchas.

-Se me hace conocida…. Si… es… ¿Cómo se llama?- decían otros.

Caminaba con superioridad y confianza por los atestados pasillos de la secundaria. Todo mundo me miraba, era –por fin- el centro de atención de todos. Lo que siempre había anhelado en mi vida. Algunas chicas me miraban con recelo y hablaban a espaldas mías; las ignoraba, los chicos de grados superiores me miraban entre asombrados, curiosos y con deseo.

Sonreí de lado y los miraba de reojo. Si supieran los bastardos a quien miraban, estaba segura de que saldrían espantados. Sonreí aun más con orgullo. En mi camino hacía mi salón de clase, se me atravesó un chico de cabellos rojizos. Ya había chocado con él en un pasado… Me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con sorna.

-Hola guapa…-saludo.- ¿Eres nueva? ¿Te conozco?

-Hola…-murmuré.- No soy nueva… hace días te topaste conmigo.-contesté.

-¿Y porque no te vi?- preguntó ofendido

-Porque… En ese entonces, era una "nerd".- respondí enfatizando la palabra.- Chocaste conmigo y me gritaste… Me preguntaste si estaba ciega.

Su cara era un poema. Y la mía era de la soberbia total. Aquel estúpido chico, había caído en cuenta de a quien trataba de engatusar era nada más y nada menos la chica a la que había tratado mal aquel día.

-¿De verdad eres tú?

-La misma… por cierto… ¿Estás ciego o que?- hablé con frialdad.- Quítate de mi camino… Estorbo…

Estaba demasiado impresionado como para responderme; así que se hizo aun lado y me dejo seguir con mi camino. Algunos ya sabían quien era yo empezando a esparcir el tema nuevo: Rin Kagamine.

-¡Si! Ya te dije… es la misma Rin.- decía una chica de cabellos castaños.- La niña ñoña… ¿La recuerdas?

-Como no hacerlo, si siempre era tratada mal…

-¿A que se debe su cambio?- comentó una tercera.- De todos modos no le queda…

-¿Estas loca? Se ve increíble…

Me acerqué a ellas y les sonreí con malicia, las tres chicas que hacían de mí un chisme fresco se encogieron en sus lugares.

-Gracias por el cumplido.- confesé.- Personas como ustedes deberían de dedicarse más a… ¿Cómo decirlo?- dije en tono pensativo.- oh, si… Dedicarse a despedazar su vida, dejando que los demás la vivamos en paz.

-Pero… Pero…

-Por cierto.- me dirigí a la chica que había dicho que no me veía bien.- Lo hice para que personas como tú, me vean y se den cuenta de que a mi lado, solo son unas perdedoras… Adiós-les sonreí y me fui.

Cuando llegué al salón todos me miraron impresionados. Los ignoré olímpicamente, y me dirigí hacía mi banca. Mostraba una cara de seriedad y mostrando que no me importaba para nada las reacciones y miradas que provocaba en todos los alumnos de la escuela. Pero para ser honesta por dentro estaba que moría de felicidad.

Lu había tenido razón; desde hoy, sería una nueva Rin; una que, haría lo que le diera la gana, con tal de ser la mejor de todos. Costará lo que costará.

Las clases pasaron muy rápido para mi gusto. A la hora del receso no tuve tiempo de buscar a Nigaito, ya que algunas chicas, que lucían como yo en un pasado, se me acercaron y me hablaron con timidez, mostrándose mis fans desde hace tiempo.

-E-Es que nosotras te admiramos desde hace tiempo.- confesó una.

-¿Ah si, y eso como porque?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Porque a pesar de que ere una chica bella, decidías mantenerte en las sombras para no opacar a aquellas creídas de primera.- dijo una orgullosa de mi.- Pero ahora, has decidido salir de las sombras, además de que eres la más inteligente de la escuela…

-Gracias chicas.- les dije completamente agradecida.- Sigan mi ejemplo.

-¡Lo haremos!- corearon todas al mismo tiempo.

Me retiré y si se podía en ese día mi ego estaba más alto que las mismas nubes.

"_Bendito seas Lu, el haberme pedido hacer el contrato contigo"_ pensé.

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases, salí tranquilamente solamente siendo seguida por las miradas de los envidiosos. A lo lejos pude divisar a Nigaito que me esperaba en la heladería de siempre.

-¡Nigaito!- le llamé desde lejos.

Él al verme, juré que por poco se desmaya. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par, su boca se abrió ligeramente y su rostro adquirió un tono carmín, muy bello para mi gusto. Me acerqué con paso lento y dándome a desear por todos, también aprovechando que él admirara a la gran "amiga" que tenía.

-¿R-R-Rin?- preguntó cuando estuvimos juntos.

-Si.- sonreí feliz de verle.- ¿Me veo mal?- pregunté un poco asustada por que él lo confirmara.

-N-N-No.- comenzó a negar eufóricamente, me tranquilice, al menos le gustaba.- Te ves muy… bonita

-Gracias.- Me sonrojé.

-De nada. ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó

-Claro.

De regresó a casa, le conté mi aventura del día, de cómo un grupo repentino de fans había aparecido frente a mi, como un grupito de chicas hablaba de mi y las callé; de cómo todos me miraban y que me había topado con ese chico odioso de cabellos rojos.

-E-Es-s mi hermano.- confesó avergonzado.

-¿Tu hermano?- no podía creerlo. ¿Ese niño creído, hermano de él?

-Si, se llama Akaito, es mayor que yo por dos años.

-Ah… Pues es un pesado.

-Lo sé, perdónalo.- respondió avergonzado.

-No pasa nada.- le sonreí, él me regreso el gesto y sentí que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho.

Si lo pensaba bien. Aquel chico de cabellos rojos y él, se parecían un poco. Pero era mucho más lindo y perfecto Nigaito que su estúpido engreído hermano. Seguimos platicando hasta llegar a la estación de trenes y cada quien tomara su respectivo camino. Espere algo más, pero jamás llego una declaración de amor, ni más halagos por parte de él.

"_Es tímido, recuérdalo"_ me dije a mi misma.

-Nos vemos Rin.

-Adiós Nigaito.

Cada quien partió para su casa, él algo cansado y feliz, y yo; completamente decepcionada.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y con ellos aumento mi fama en la escuela, en el barrio y podría decirse que comenzaba a ser un tipo de "idol" en la escuela. También tuve que aprender por mi cuenta a maquillarme y arreglarme, seguí los consejos al pie de la letra que mi hermana mayor Lenka, que me los daba con mucha fe y devoción. Mamá me presumía con sus amistades y con los hijos de las mismas. Yo me sentía feliz de ser observada y de recibir halagos por parte de todos.

A Lu, ya no lo había visto en persona, pero; sabía que de una u otra manera ahí estaba conmigo, ya que él prometió jamás dejarme sola.

Recibía la atención de todos los hombres, me trataban mejor, me halagaban y algunos tenían el valor de acortejarme; pero siempre terminaba dándoles alas y botándolos como ellos lo hicieron conmigo en un pasado. También llegué a recibir propuestas de chicas; y como con los hombres, jugaba con ellas por un rato y las dejaba en el rincón del olvido.

Con quien tenía un poco difícil la situación era mi hermano mayor Rinto y con Nigaito. Mi hermano se me había insinuado varias veces, pero; yo sinceramente no sabía que responder: si seguirle el juego y mantenerlo en secreto o decirle a mamá y a Lenka. Opté por la primera opción. Mientras que con Nigaito, él… él se alejaba poco a poco; algunas veces se excusaba y se iba antes que yo y ya no caminábamos juntos hacía la estación de trenes. Otras tantas, estaba muy pegado a su hermano mayor Akaito. Eso me molestaba. Otras tantas, mejor me evitaba.

¿No se supone que él debía de estar a mis pies? ¿Qué, debió de enamorarse de mí? Eso me molestaba de sobre manera… Iba a tener a Nigaito como diera lugar, era al fin y al cabo el amor de mi vida, y debía de estar conmigo.

-¡Rin!- me llamó Lenka.- ¿Qué tanto piensas?

-Nada.- contesté molesta

Ella me miro por unos momentos y después se sentó junto a mí en la cama de ella.

-Te diré algo Rin.- dijo con tono serio.- Y espero no lo tomes a mal…

-¿Qué paso?- trate de controlar mi molestia pero ella lo notó

-Desde que decidiste "cambiar"- hizo comillas en el aire.- Eres diferente, ya no eres la hermana que tenia antes, ahora eres arrogante, creída, posesiva, interesada e inclusive me atrevería a decir que mala…

-¡Eso no me importa!- dije fuera de mis casillas, levantándome de la cama y encarándola.- ¡Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia!

-¿Envidia?- dijo tranquila.- Rin, eres mi hermana, ¿porque tendría que tenerte envidia?

-¡porque ahora soy mucho más bonita que tú!- dije caminando de un lado a otro.- Porque ahora… todo el mundo posa sus miradas en mi, y te han olvidado a ti… Lenka

-Rin.- dijo sobándose las sienes.- Eres mi hermana, al contrario de todo eso, me siento feliz, de que hayas salido de las sombras y decidieras valorarte un poco más, pero ¿No crees que estas yendo a los extremos?

-¡Cállate!- le grité molesta.- ¡Me tienes envidia! ¡Me odias!

No supe como pero su mano se estrelló en mi rostro. La miré con ojos sorprendidos. Lenka era una chica muy tranquila, además de ser muy guapa, era sumamente Gentil, paciente y tranquila. Jamás en los trece años de vida que tengo, ella me había puesto una mano encima.

Escuché los golpes en la puerta, pero ninguna de las dos se movió ni quitó la mirada de la otra. Ella tenía su rostro compungido por el dolor y la decepción y yo… Comenzaba a arder por dentro de la ira que me consumía.

-¿Lenka? ¿Rin? ¿Qué sucede?- era la voz de papá. Ninguna de las dos hablamos.- Voy a entrar.

Cuando papá abrió la puerta, yo me tiré en el suelo y comencé a llorar simulando dolor, pero más que nada eran lágrimas de rabia.

-¡No me pegues Lenka! ¡Por favor, no me pegues otra vez!

-Pero que…-

La cara de mi hermana y el rostro de mi padre eran todo un poema. Ella estaba completamente desconcertada y sus ojos buscaban indicio de lo que sucedía, y el rostro de mi padre, se estaba tornando en uno de completo enojo.

-¿Le has pegado a Rin?

-Papá… No es lo que parece ella…

-¡Tú me odias!- grité aun en el suelo, papá se acerco a mi y me miró el rostro, para mi fortuna tenía marcada la mano de ella.

-¿Por qué abofeteaste a tu hermana?

Lenka se quedo en silencio. Papá se aguanto las ganas de regresarle el golpe, me levanto y me llevó fuera de la habitación, antes de salir, giré mi vista y le sonreí con victoria.

"¿Qué se siente ser menos que la otra?" pensé

-Me has decepcionado, Rin.- murmuró

.

.

.

-¡Nigaito!- grité, él me miró a ver y comenzó a caminar más rápido.- ¡Nigaito!

Íbamos en medio del pasillo de la escuela, todos comenzaban a salir rumbo al patio a tomar su descanso; corrí para alcanzarle y él para evitarme. Cuando por fin lo alcancé, su respiración era mucho más agitada al igual que la mía, llevaba unos libros en los brazos y su mirada siempre estaba hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con voz baja.

-¿Cómo que, que pasa?- dije algo molesta.- Me has evitado por semanas, más bien la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-N-N-Na-Nada.- tartamudeo.

-Conmigo ya no tartamudeabas…-murmuré algo confusa.- ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiro. Eso no era buena señal para mí. Levanto la cabeza y me miró por unos instantes. Su rostro era diferente, en él había algo que solo yo le había provocado en un pasado: Felicidad.

-¿Ni-Nigaito?- dije un poco preocupada.

-Rin…-murmuró.- Ya no puedo ser tu amigo…

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Si ya no quería ser mi amigo, era porque tal vez quería que fuéramos algo más ¿Cierto? Si, eso era lo más probable.

-… Ya no puedo estar contigo Rin, espero no lo tomes a mal, pero ya no _quiero_ ser tu amigo.

-¿Por qué?- dije aun en shock.

-Rin…-dijo obviando la situación.-… Eres totalmente diferente a como te conocí, ya no eres la misma chica de antes…

-Claro que lo soy.- comenté sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.- Sigo siendo la misma, solo que ahora me veo bonita… para ti.

-Rin, ¿Acaso no lo ves?- dijo algo molesto.- Eres una chica superficial, ahora eres una de las tantas chicas que tú criticabas en el pasado, eres engreída, mal educada, vanidosa, quieres ser la mejor en todo…

-¿¡Que tiene de malo!- grité en pleno pasillo atrayendo las miradas de unos cuantos.- ¿Qué tiene de malo querer ser la mejor de todos?

-No digo que sea malo Rin.- dijo con pesar.- Pero esta mal, la manera en la que tú quieres conseguirlo, lo siento…

-¿Nigaito?- le llamó una voz femenina, ambos nos giramos a ver a la chica. Era una niña bonita, cabello rubio y largo, no usaba ni una gota de maquillaje y sus vestimentas eran sencillas.- ¿Estás listo?

-Ya voy Lily.- contesto con suma confianza.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunté celosa.

-Ella…es… bueno…-estaba nervioso.- Es mi novia. De verdad Rin, lo lamento, espero no termines mal con todo esto que haces. Adiós

Camino para después irse junto con esa chica bonita. LA chica volteo a verme y me sonrió con sencillez. Eso me molesto. Aquella mujer… Me había quitado la oportunidad de estar con Nigaito.

-Es así…-murmuré.- Es así ¿Cierto?

-Rin… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó una chica. Yo me solté a reír como loca.

Todos en el pasillo me miraban con algo de temor, y solo mis Seguidoras me miraban como Diosa. Porque eso en realidad era, era una Diosa aquí en la escuela.

-¿Así son las cosas?- dije tratando de calmar mi risa.- Es por eso que gente como ustedes… Son tan deplorables, no consiguen lo que quieren.

Me miraban con desconcierto.

-¡Es por eso que todos viven en la miseria!- grité molesta.- Porque se conforman con cosas "lindas y sencillas" ¡Eso no debe de ser! ¡Deberían de pelar y decidirse ir en busca de aquello que tanto anhelan, de aquello por lo cuál venderían incluso su alma al Diablo!

-¿Señorita Rin?- preguntó una de mis tantas fans.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije con acidez.

-Es…Es… ¿Es lo que usted sugiere? ¿Así podremos ser como usted?- Las demás chicas, se acercaron mirándome como si fuera su salvador. Me burlé, sonreí con ironía.

-Jamás…-murmuré con todo el veneno posible.-… Jamás lograran ser como yo.- me miraron impactadas.- Tan solo mírense, no tienen la gracia, la belleza y el toque que yo poseo… ¡Ja! Brincos dieran por ser alguien como yo, por poseer lo que yo tengo… Es más…-me giré y comencé a caminar dejándolas ahí.- ni si quiera merecen mi atención y desprecio…

Salí de la escuela, ya no tenia caso seguir ahí. A las afueras de la misma, en un árbol, ahí se encontraba Lu, vestido con un sencillo pantalón negro y camisa blanca abierta hasta los primeros tres botones dejando ver su pálida piel.

-Buenas tardes Rin…-comentó divertido.

-¿Qué tiene de buenos?- comenté molesta y pasando de largo.

-Vamos querida, es solo un juego.- dijo riendo.- ¿Te has tomado tan a pecho las palabras de ese mocoso?

-A ti te viene importando poco ¿No es así?

-Tienes razón.- dijo siguiéndome.- No me importa en lo más mínimo.- Me detuve por la sinceridad de él. Sentí su respiración en mi nuca y luego su voz penetró por mis oídos.- Solo vengo a ver el alma deliciosa que estoy cosechando…

Sonreí con suficiencia.

-¿Y que?- me giré para quedar a unos escasos centímetros de su bello rostro.- ¿Soy demasiado exquisita para ti, Lucifer?

-Rin, Rin, Rin.- dijo negando con la cabeza.- Estás en tu punto perfecto… Pronto todo terminará

-¿Qué?- dije desconcertada

-Nos vemos… Pequeño diamante embruto.

Y se alejó caminando por aquella calle desierta hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

"Pronto todo terminará" se repetían esas palabras.

Oh no. No terminaría hasta que yo decidiera cuando.

Sonreí con malicia. Ahora conocerían quien era Rin Kagamine.

.

.

.

_Un año después_

Había perdido mi virginidad a la edad de trece años; la perdí nada más y nada menos que con el hermano del despreciable de Nigaito. Todo lo planeé para que él nos encontrara teniendo sexo en la escuela. Si, lo habíamos hecho en la escuela y fue tan divertido ver el rostro de Nigaito, y después, botar como basura a su hermano. Aunque me sentía bien haciendo aquello no me sentía satisfecha, necesitaba más, deseaba joderle la existencia tanto a él como a su estúpida novia.

En la escuela era conocida como la "Reina Demonio" todos me temían y a la vez me adoraban en secreto, a pesar de que a mis seguidoras las maltrataba, abusaba de ellas psicológicamente; seguían siendo mis fieles perros guardianes, y cuando necesitaba de algo, ellas se ensuciaban las manos. ¡Que estúpidas eran! Solo las utilizaba para fines y beneficios míos. Y claro, debía de botarlas y hacerlas sentir miserables si no quería que después tuvieran ellas sus arranques de grandeza. Los chicos me idolatraban y al igual que las estúpidas mujeres hacían lo que yo les pedía.

Había cumplido mis sueños; o bueno, parte de ellos, la gente estaba a mis pies, suplicando por poca atención mía, los hacía sentir como basuras; cosas obsoletas para mi, y era reconfortante aquella recompensa de temor, admiración y sumisión por parte de ellos.

En casa, bueno… Lenka había decidido salirse de la casa, no sin antes decirme unas cuantas palabras nada agradables, claro a mi en lo mínimo me afectaron, mis padres se opusieron, pero era la desició0n de ella. Mi hermano Rinto, por el contrario, había tenido encuentros cercanos conmigo, y los dos los disfrutábamos, haciendo nuestra "relación de hermanos" más estrecha.

Pero todo tenía que terminar. Como lo había dicho él. Por más que me esforzará en hacerlo eternamente, todo tenía un límite y un precio. Y el mío había llegado.

.

.

.

.

Eran principios de verano, las clases estaban por finalizar para dar entrada a las amadas vacaciones. Todo mundo se preocupaba por hacer una excelente fiesta de despedida a los de grados superiores y claro, una despedida perfecta para la Reina Demonio.

-Rin-Sama.- me llamó un chico

-Dime Zeito.- contesté de mala manera. Ese chico… ¡como era hostigante!

-Ya está terminada la decoración del gimnasio… ¿Quiere ir a verla?

-Claro…-caminé dejando las cosas en mi banca y lo seguí.

Desde que era la más popular y desde que me convertí en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Las cosas eran más divertidas y mucho más pesadas.

Caminamos en dirección hacia le gimnasio, ese Chico Zeito, era uno de los poco admiradores que había, que tenía el valor de acercarse a mi y entablar conversación. Algunas de mis lacayas me llegaron a decir que era un chico sumamente extraño y peligroso. Claro, las ignoré ¿Qué sabrían ellas? Puf, lo que sucedía es que estaban celosas, ya que aquel chico, era atractivo. Cabello negro y rebelde, ojos carmín, cuerpo tonificado… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Rin-Sama hemos llegado.- siempre me trataba con formalidad, hasta eso, era un chico educado.

-Claro Zeito.- se sonrojo al momento en que pronuncie su nombre.

Abrí las puertas del Gimnasio y me dio el paso a mi primero, entré y todo estaba oscuro; él me secundo cerrando tras de si, las puertas.

-Prende la luz idiota, no veo.

-Como ordene.

Las luces se encendieron y debía de aceptar que mi vista tenía un agradable panorama para la fiesta de despedida de fin de curso. Sonreí. Todo estaba perfecto y tal cual lo había dicho.

-Bien hecho, Zeito, han hecho un buen trabajo.

-Rin-Sama…-murmuró cerca de mi nuca.

Me giré molesta y lo vi ahí parado frente a mí con una mirada extraña. Me sonrió de lado y su sonrisa se parecía solo un poco a la de Lu.

-¿Qué haces idiota?- grité molesta.- déjame ir.

-Eh esperado por mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué?

Me colocó un pañuelo en la boca y nariz, inhalando rápidamente el olor a cloroformo. A los pocos segundos me encontraba inconsciente.

-Despierta…-escuchaba a lo lejos.- despierta Rin…

-¿Hmm?- me quejé tratando de despabilarme.

Quise moverme, pero las manos las tenía atadas, mis pies al igual que las manos estaban atados y mi boca estaba completamente amordazada. Abrí los ojos asustada y comencé a forcejear, aunque todo fue en vano, cuando mi vista logro enfocar donde me encontraba, descubrí que estaba aún en el gimnasio atada de pies a cabeza en los postes de la red de Vóleibol.

-Rin, Rin, Rin.- me llamó Zeito, lo miré asustada.- Es momento de que tu y yo tengamos un poco de diversión, es momento de que tú… me dediques tiempo.

Le miré confundida, él solo se soltó a reír.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?- pregunto. No entendía nada.- Darles atención a todos, hacerlos sentir miserables… ¿Y yo donde quedaba? ¿Por qué jamás me pusiste atención? Y eso…-habló molesto.- Qué estuve detrás de ti por un año entero, y ni así fuiste si quiera de dirigirme tu desprecio.

¿Pero de que hablaba ese bastardo?

-Yo solo quería estar en tu campo visual.- dijo triste.- quería que por lo menos un "Estúpido" me dirigieras, que me miraras y me ignoraras, ¡quería eso! Pero tuve que recurrir a otros recursos para estar contigo…

Seguí forcejeando contra las cuerdas, pero el esfuerzo me quemaba la piel, comencé a llorar. Esto estaba fuera de control, además de que era probable que ya nadie viniera para estos rumbos, la hora de clases había terminado hace media hora.

No quería terminar así, no debía de terminar así.

Entre las sombras escuche una sonora carcajada un tanto familiar. Con paso delicado, tranquilo, y con un aire de superioridad, salió de las sombras mostrándome su hermoso y torneado cuerpo, vestido con un tentador pantalón negro de cuero pegado completamente a su anatomía, una camisa color uva abierta hasta la mitad, un abrigo negro de plumas suaves y delicadas a la vista, guantes negros y unas botas negras con algo de tacón.

¿Ese era Lu?

-Rin… ¿Cómo estás?- saludo. Si era él.

Maldije mentalmente él se rio de mi. Negó con la cabeza y camino con su elegancia característica de él hasta quedar a espaldas de Zeito; ese hombre si quera alto.

-Zeito…-murmuró.- ¿Cuándo piensas brindarme algo de diversión?

-_Yes… Mi lord_-contestó aquel chico.

Me espante cuando vi como Lu, le daba un látigo a Zeito, esté caminaba hacía mi y me miraba a los ojos.

-Me ignoraste por un año…-comenzó caminado a mí alrededor.- Supliqué porque me observaras… y después de cierto tiempo lo hiciste pero… No eres lo que esperaba. Solo eres una niña más mimada, caprichosa y engreída. Eres un asco.

Sentí fuertemente el golpe en mi espalda y mi grito se perdió en la amordazada, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas, y mi respiración se volvió algo agitada. Miré de frente a Lu, y él estaba sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas limándose las uñas, observando con excitación aquello.

-¡Eres patética!- grito dándome otro latigazo.

-¡Eres deplorable!- otro latigazo.

-¡Simplemente nefasta!- más latigazos.

El dolor comenzaba a lacerarme mentalmente y físicamente. Mi vista se había vuelto nublada a causa de las lágrimas. Solo fui consiente de cómo unas manos me quitaban la venda de la boca.

-¡Argh!- grité de dolor.- ¡bastardoo!- grité.- ¡muérete!

-Así es mucho mejor.- comentó la voz de Lucifer cerca de mí, giré mi rostro y lo vi ahí, parado junto a un fatigado y emocionado Zeito.- Tus gritos son música para mí.

-¡Púdrete Lucifer!

-¿Pudrirme? Jajaja.- se rio con fuerzas.- La que se pudrirá aquí serás tú.- contesto molesto.- Continua Zeito, que estoy comenzando a perder el interés.

El siguió golpeando y yo seguí blasfemando en contra de ellos los puños los tenía cerrados fuertemente que las uñas ya las sentía encajadas en mi piel, solo sentí como un liquido corría por mis brazos. Seguramente la espalda no estaría mucho mejor que aquello.

-¡eres tan despreciable Rin Kagamine!- grito Zeito proporcionándome un golpe mucho más fuerte que el resto.

-¡Hijo de puta muérete!

-Él ya esta condenado al igual que tú.- contestó Lucifer.- Ya que él también hizo un contrato conmigo.

-¿Qué?- había recordado el contrato… Entonces… ¿Esté era el fin?

-Acertaste querida.- miró a Zeito y se acerco lentamente a él hasta quedar frente a frente.- Has terminado, es momento de que ambos nos vayamos al infierno.

-Si señor.- contestó.

Los dos ardieron en llamas. Y desaparecieron de mi vista. No podía creerlo, no, no, no, simplemente me negaba a terminar así. Grité con las pocas fuerzas queme quedaban para ver si alguien escuchaba mis lamentos. Pero jamás nadie acudió a mí.

Cerré los ojos y traté de pensar. ¿Debía de arrepentirme ahora? ¿De rogarle a Dios y decirle que me salvará? Debía… ¿Debía de rezar por mi alma?

-No me digas que te has arrepentido Kagamine.-dijo él atrás de mi, giré mi cabeza y estaba ahí como si nada, solo que Zeito ya no se encontraba, traía en sus mano el látigo.

Respiré hondo. Solté el aire, me tranquilicé y agarre el aire necesario para callarle la boca.

-¡Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que he hecho!- grité

-Perfecto.- murmuró complacido.- Yo Lucifer, el Rey de las Sombras, Padre del Pecado; ¡Reclamo tú alma Rin Kagamine!

Y de nuevo sentí aquel dolor abrazador que sentí el mismo día de mi condena con él, sentí como poco a poco, la vida comenzaba a abandonar mi cuerpo, como mis sueños e ilusiones quedaron solo en anhelos. Sentí como me alejaba del mundo de los humanos para formar parte de un nuevo infierno.

-Bienvenida, Rin.- dijo feliz.- Esté es tu nuevo hogar.

-Espero ser tratada bien, al menos.- dije molesta y cruzándome de brazos.

-Rin, rin, rin.- dijo divertido- Aquí tendrás todo… Menos un buen trato. Disfruta tu estancia

-Muérete.- murmuré... sentí mis manos pesadas y mis pies, en todo mi cuerpo a decir verdad. Miré con cuidado y traia cadenas en el cuello, en los tobillos y en mis manos.- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Ah...Eso.- murmuró sin interes.- Serás mi nueva esclava, ya que la anterior... bueno, no quieres saber.

-¿Es-Esclava?- tartamudeé.- ¿POrque?

-Es el pago que tienes que darme, chiquilla insolente.- dijo molesto y enseñándome de su boca unos colmillos afilados.- Si no te gusta, ni modo, serás lo que en realidad debiste ser... Una esclava.

-No... yo fui una reina... ¡fui tratada como tal!- grite sacuendiendo las cadenas.

-Si...-dijo sobandose el puente de la nariz.- Pero gracias a mi, sin mi hubieras seguido siendo lo que ahora eres: Nada.

-Pero...

Me miro molesto. Camino hasta a mi y me jalo de la cadena el cuello, dejando a escasos centimetros nuestros rostros. Sonrio con malevolencia y sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene... Rin.- escupió.- Mejor, sé más mansa. Tsk.

Me lanzó lejos de él y quedé en el suelo ahí con mis cadenas. Se carcajeo y antes de salir de la habitación murmuró:

-Serás mi esclava por la eternidad.-sonrió con frialdad.- bienvenida al infierno.

* * *

><p><em>(1): Luz de estrella; en español. No se me ocurrió un nombre mejor, ahaha.<em>

* * *

><p>¡Tah-Dah!~<p>

Por fin subí los 7 pecados capitales, oh si, oh si -bailando de emoción.- Esté es el más largo de todos D: supero a la Ira, woah; ¿Qué les parece este capitulo?

Espero sea de su agrado, que, les guste tanto como a mi me gusto. Estamos por finalizar esto T.T aww me da mucha tristeza, ya que me diverti y me sentí tan bien escribiendo esto ^^ ¡Gracias a todos los que me leen!

Por cierto, en el capitulo anterior, pregunté. ¿Quieren que termine en 7 pecados? ¿O les regalo un extra? -cjas.- Claro que si dicen que con 7, haré el epilogo y esto habrá terminado. ¡Espero sus opiniones en un Review, o mp!

**Word:** ¡gracias por leerme! Tienes razón, Len es un chico puro -aunque yo lo use para perversiones mías jeje.- Pero él no podía caer en la tentación de la envidia, Pobre de mi Mikuo, pero de todos modos xDD ¡Gracias por leer!

**Kurai5H**: Gracias por tu comentario, si él protagonizará a una virtud :D ¡Gracias por leer, saludos!

**Yuzuki:** Que bien, ya te pusé apodo -bailando- Bueno regresando al tema... ¿Qué te parece este capitulo? Espero no quedes decepcionada, espero que al menos te haya gustado poquito ehehe. ¿Qué piensas de Len? -espantada.- Me confundi xD Ya sabes, Mikuo acepto por ardido xd asdfasfda Gracias por apreciar mi trabajo, de verdad que si ^^ ¡Gracias por leerme!

Bueno -suspiro.- Es todo por hoy, leeré los review o mp's y dependiendo de lo que uds. decidan haré lo que pidan :DD Por ahora me tumbaré en mi cama y dormiré como si estuviera ivernando, me dará una crisis por tanto escribir xD

Matta Ne~!

Andyy'


	9. Epilogo

** Los personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier Vocaloid, Utauloid, y lo que termine en "oid" no son de mi propiedad, la trama, esa si que me pertenece.**

**Cualquier parecido con al realidad (o con historias alternas) es pura mera coincidencia.**

**Bueno, este es el Epilogo. ****Disfrútalo**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Había sido tan fácil hacer caer a esos débiles e ineptos humanos que la diversión que los siete obtuvieron fue muy corta…

-¡Ah! Como me hubiera gustado tener un poco más de diversión con mi humano…- menciono Leviatán.

-Bueno, al menos el tuyo acepto pronto, yo tuve que rogarle…- se rio de su propio comentario otro demonio.- Bueno, a decir verdad no; solo unas cuantas palabras, unas cuantas "caricias"- carcajeo.- Y calló ante mi.

-Eres grande Asmodeo.- dijo un demonio inferior escuchando el relato de los siete.

-Bueno, no tanto como yo…-intervino un tercero.- Yo la empecé a moldear desde pequeña, y cuando fue el momento, decidí hacer el trato con ella, es más fácil hacerlos caer cuando son niños…-se jactaba de felicidad Belcebú.

-Claro, claro.- intervino otro más en aquella enorme sala.- Pues a decir verdad la más inteligente fui yo.- todos rieron ante el comentario y aquel demonio solo se limito a sisear.- Bastardos….-suspiro y continuo con su discurso.- Yo fui más inteligente ya que hice un trato con Asmodeo, fui yo quien manejo por completo a ese chico de cabellos azules… Fui yo quien sedujo tanto a aquel chico como a este idiota.- menciono señalando con la mirada a aquel demonio.

-¡Cállate!- grito molesto.

El otro solo se limito a carcajear. Y como era debido entre los mismo siete y algunos demonios curiosos comenzaron a pelear entre si, palabras, malas miradas y estaban a punto de llegar a los golpes.

-¡Basta ya!- grito la poderosa voz de Jefe.

Todo mundo dejo de moverse y en sus rostros un destello de pánico cruzo por ellos.

-Dios… ¿Qué eh hecho para tener a unos hijos tan malcriados?- dijo sobándose las sienes.

Todos guardaron silencio. Y Lucifer se quedo pensando en sus palabras. Después se soltó a reír de una manera tan frenética y desquiciada que al resto de los demonios les dio miedo. Cuando se calmo, miró a todos sus súbditos y les sonrió con orgullo.

-Todos fueron buenos.- dijo sentándose en la silla principal.- Todos ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo con aquellos especímenes llamados humanos. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes.

Los demonios se miraban entre si, felices y orgullosos de las palabras de su Padre.

-Pero…-agrego con voz solemne.- Deben de recordar que las cosas no terminan aquí.

El resto lo miraron confundidos.

El solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

-Vamos síganme.

Los demonios obedecieron a su Padre y salieron de la lujosa sala para caminar por unos pasillos y bajar unas escaleras, todos sabían de antemano a donde se dirigían pero no entendían el porque del ir allá. Una vez que llegaron divisaron la enorme puerta de madera y aun costado de ella, a una chica rubia con cadenas en el cuello, manos y piernas y con algunas garras como vestimenta.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo la conozco!- grito uno de los demonios.- ¿Es tu contratista Señor?

-¿Contratista?- menciono girando un poco su cabeza.- No. Es mi esclava.

La rubia al escuchar las palabras despiadadas de Lucifer, lloró amargamente y el resto al verla tan humillada soltó a reír sonoramente.

-Rin; abre la puerta.- ordenó Lucifer.

-Si… Mi señor.

Dicho esto, la chica se coloco de pie; tomo una daga que tenía cerca y se corto la mano; todos miraban extasiados aquella escena ya que el olor a sangre les había levantando un poco el apetito, pero se controlaron al ver un destello de molestia en los ojos de su señor. La chica con la sangre derramándole sobre la mano, la pego a la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente.

Todos pasaron y solo miraron con lastima a aquella chica que había ido a sentarse a un rincón y que con un pedazo de los trapos trataba de parar la sangre.

-Patética…-murmuro el de la Ira.

.

.

.

-Chicos, Chicos- llamó el Padre de la Oscuridad dando unas palmadas.- Tráiganme a su contratista, ahora.

Obedientemente cada uno se disperso por esa "cuidad" subterránea en dirección a donde se encontraba cada uno de los humanos que fueron presa de aquellos pecados. Lucifer con la elegancia característica de él, regreso por la chica de cabellos rubios y trayéndola de las cadenas ambos esperaron pacientemente en una de las fuentes de aquella plaza que se encontraban en el lugar.

El primero en llegar fue Asmodeo, traía consigo a un chico de cabellos purpura, ojos violetas, sonrisa seductora, físico impresionante; era el tipo de hombre que decías derrochaba belleza por cada poro de sus ser, vestía una elegante y atractiva ropa; pantalón negro de vestir, camisa roja sangre y un chaleco negro. Su cabello purpura estaba atado en una coleta alta y algunos mechones de cabello estaban sueltos. Lo hacían ver más salvaje. Aquel chico de cabellos purpuras tenía consigo una cadena en la mano izquierda la cuál estaba encadenada a la mano izquierda del demonio encargado de él.

-Mi señor….-hizo una reverencia.- Aquí está.

-Bien Asmodeo, bien.- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Aquel demonio acompaño a su señor a esperar al resto.

El siguiente en llegar fue Belcebú, traía consigo a una bella chica, delgada, curvas deliciosas, cabello castaño y corto, ojos castaños y vestía un atrevido vestido negro con un escote descarado en toda la espalda. Aquella chica andaba descalza y en uno de sus pies traía una cadena que está a su vez terminaba en la mano de un rubio demonio.

-Mi señor…- hizo una reverencia.

-Perfecto Belcebú…-felicito el Señor.

Seguido de aquel demonio, llego unos segundos después otro demonio con rasgos lobunos y cabello castaño, detrás de aquel ángel caído venía un chico de cabellos rojizos, ojos rubíes y a diferencia de los pocos que habían llegado el traía consigo una camisa de fuerza y un bozal. Aquel chico miraba con desprecio todo el resto, inclusive miro con odio al Señor de las Tinieblas. Y al igual que los otros chicos, traía una cadena que lo unía a su demonio.

-Buen trabajo Amón.- dijo divertido Lu al ver la reacción de aquel chico con bozal.- Hiciste un buen trabajo.

-Mi señor…

Seguido de ellos, llegaron dos demonios más; ambas eran mujeres hermosas, pero una de las demonios tenía ojos de diferente color; y la otra poseía cabellos negros cortos. LA de ojos de diferente color traía consigo a un chico de cabellos verdosos, vestía harapos y estaba desnutrido el chico. Al igual que todos los demás era acarreado por una cadena que tenía en el cuello. Además de que en su mano derecha había un anillo de oro con la letra "L"

-Que inteligente Leviatán- halago el Señor.

-Gracias Mi Señor.

La otra demonio en cambio, traía a un chico de cabellos azulinos, a diferencia de todos, ese chico raía unas vendas en el cuerpo, en brazos, piernas, cuello y en el torso, solo vestía unos delgados y ligeros pantalones de terciopelo rojo. Aquel chico traía dos cadenas una en cada muñeca y además poseía unos dijes de oro en las orejas.

El chico de cabellos azulinos levanto la mirada y observó con cuidado al resto de los condenados, su vista se detuvo en uno de cabellos purpura. Lo observó con detenimiento y después siguió a su demonio. Aquel chico se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba de donde.

El de cabellos purpura miro de la misma manera al chico de ojos azulinos, sabía que ese bello rostro le era conocido pero no podía recordar de donde. Ignoro aquella sensación.

-¿Ya están todos?- preguntó impaciente uno de los demonios.

-No…- contesto con fastidio otro.- Falta Belfegor.

-A ese idiota…-murmuraron.

A lo lejos se observaba como un demonio venía cargando a una chica de cabellos rosados.

-¿Por qué has tardado?- pregunto el Señor una vez que esté estuvo cerca.

-Se ha quedado dormida.- se quejo.- Y tuve que cargarla

Lucifer negó con la cabeza.

Aquel demonio rubio, traía consigo a una delicada chica en brazos, cabellos rosados y una cadena en ambos pies. La chica se encontraba en un profundo sueño, pero el despiadado demonio la despertó con una bofetada. LA chica despertó y miró consternada a los que estaban presente, se limito a bostezar y bajo de los brazos de su demonio.

-Ahora si todos están.- finalizo Lucifer.

-Señor…-preguntaron.- ¿Para que nos hizo venir a ambos?

-Verás Amón.- contesto tomando las cadenas de su esclava.- ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo, me trajeron almas jugosas y dignas de pertenecer a este mundo.

Todo mundo lo miraba consternado, inclusive los mismo condenados. El suspiro y los observo con un brillo especial en los ojos. Los demonios captaron al momento ese brillo.

-Hijos míos.- anunció alzando un poco la voz.- Yo; Lucifer, Padre de las Sombras, Señor del pecado, les doy mi bendición.- levanto la mano en señal de "bendecirlo"- Entrenen, procuren y cultiven bien a estos jóvenes para que ellos, en un futuro sean los mensajeros del mal.

-¿Mensajeros del mal?- preguntó la chica rubia.

Lucifer la jalo bruscamente de las cadenas que tenía en el cuerpo, lastimándola notoriamente. Le sonrió y sus colmillos fueron visibles para la propia chica.

-¿Acaso creíste que estarías aquí de a gratis?

-Y-Yo...

La lanzó al suelo y la chica tosió, miró a los condenados que al igual que aquella chiquilla, lo miraban perplejos.

-¡Ustedes serán los próximos en difundir estos pecados!

El resto hizo una mueca de sorpresa y los demonios sonrieron con maldad.

-Son los nuevos hijos del infierno.- finalizo con una sonrisa macabra y un brillo rojizo en los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>-saca la caja de pañuelos y se limpia las lagrimas-<em>

_Bueno... Hemos terminado con este Fic. Me duele tanto T.T aww pero me emociona a la vez el poder haber terminado este trabajo me siento tan feliz :')_

_¿Qué les parecieron? Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado, me diverti mucho escribiendolo, pensando en como seducir a cada uno e imaginando -baba- Jaja, pero bueno, aquí termina el de los pecados y fue un placer leer sus Reviews, me motivan a seguir,_

_Quiero darles las gracias por leerlo, tenía muchas esperanzas en este fic y al parecer fue bien recibido, una vez más ¡Gracias!_

_Y bueno, me daré un descanso con creaciones nuevas ya que tengo una pila de pendientes xD) Y por ahora solo me dedicaré a actualizar las historias que tengo pendientes. Quizás en un mes o menos; tengan la de las 7 virtudes y al igualq ue con este fic, tengo muchas esperanzas_

_En fin, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, regaños, mentadas de madre, lagrimas, lo que sea, en un Review!_

_¡Gracias a Todos!_

_Andyy'_


End file.
